Revenge of a Slytherin
by HexxKitten
Summary: COMPLETE Hogwarts employ a new Professor, and she's a muggle, Lucius Malfoy decides it is time to teach her a lesson she will never forget if she survives that is ...This fiction will cover adult subjects and is therefore carrying an adult rating!
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge of a Slytherin **

**Chapter 1 **

Lucius paced around his study. He was furious at the Ministry of Magic, 'how dare those idiots take the word of a damn muggle against mine? I am a pure born son of Slytherin!' he raged bringing his cane down with an ear splitting crash onto his desk.

Still pacing his study he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and smirked, she would pay, and he would make damn sure of that. Turning on his heel he stalked over to the window, he could feel a familiar ache in his groin, 'oh that bitch is going to regret fucking with me!' he said 'but I am going to enjoy fucking with her!'

Professor Reynard loved her new job. She had just graduated from Oxbridge when she had been approached with an offer that would change her career and life forever…

Nichol Reynard had never been a 'straight A' student, and left with High School with just enough qualifications to get her a job with a temp agency and that was it seemed where her career would be staying. The death of an otherwise unknown relative had gained her a large inheritance, which she had used to buy a house and give up her job, deciding to go back into education and change the direction of her life.

Unsure what to study, she finally decided on psychology, parapsychology and history. Nichol had always believed in the unusual, she believed in ghosts, magic and other realms. She believed strongly that these things were actually preternatural and that one-day they would become 'normal' whatever that meant.

Nichol had enjoyed her student life even though at 28 she was older than her follow students. She'd had quite a number of admirers at University, this was hardly surprising with her looks, at 5'8" she was taller than most of the other women in her classes, she had waist length black hair and deep green eyes. She had been very lucky with her genes, her dark hair was from her father's side and yet she had her mothers pale complexion and curvaceous figure, all of her curves were perfectly proportioned.

On that fateful day Nichol had been in the University Library, she had graduated now and really had no reason to be here, but she loved the old place, most universities were getting rid of old libraries like this one in favour of purpose built sterile glass towers. This library was different, oh they had the annex, for all the new shiny books, but Nichol preferred it in here, the books were old and dusty, there was the aged musty scent in the air. Many of the books were for reference only they were so old they could never leave the building, and the lighting in here was low to protect the already faded pages.

It was here amongst the stacks she had been sat when he arrived, he looked at least 100years old, he wore strange old robes and wore a beard so long he made Santa look like he had a mere 5oclock shadow. 'Do you mind if I sit?' he asked, his voice sounded aged but deep and rich. 'Not at all' she gestured to the seats opposite 'please feel free'. He sat opposite her and remained silent as though deep in thought. He never spoke again until a woman arrived next to him 'Professor' she greeted him, 'ah Minerva, you are right on time as usual' he gestured towards one of the other chairs for her to take a seat. 'Minerva' he said 'can I introduce you to Miss Reynard.' Nichol was stunned how had he known who she was? The woman spoke again 'pleased to make your acquaintance Miss Reynard' her voice had a very distinctive Scottish brogue, she too sat down.

'Hhhow do you know my name?' Nichol started to stand, she was not afraid of these two strangers, she was however puzzled. 'Who are you?' The old man turned to the woman with him 'is the library secure Minerva?' 'Yes Professor, we are quite alone.'

The old man turned to Nichol 'let me introduce myself, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore and this is Professor Minerva McGonagall. We are both teachers at what you would term a private school, and we are here to offer you a job.'

Nichol was stunned, she had no idea who these people were, and how did they know enough about her to offer her a job?

Dumbledore opened his hands towards Nichol, 'I know this is difficult for you to take in, we have been looking for someone to fill this post for many many years, we have received good reports from your professors and we' he gestured towards Professor McGonagall 'agreed that finally we have found the right person, and that my dear, is you'. He paused and looked thoughtful 'what I am about to tell you is in the strictest of confidence'. 'Of course' replied Nichol.

Twenty-four hours later Nichol was sitting in her new rooms at Hogwarts. She could barely believe she was here; she had spoken with the two Professors for what seemed like a couple of hours, she had then taken a very strange trip with them. Now she was here ready to take up her new role as a Hogwarts Professor. She was to teach the students from all of the years about how things work in the muggle world, how things are done without magic, what most muggles know about magic or what they think they know about magic, and most of all she was to assist them live within a muggle world without standing out too much or drawing attention to themselves. Alongside this she was to use her psychology and counselling skills to be available to all the students when they felt the need to seek 'advice' on the issues that most young adults would find themselves faced with as they grow up.

Professor Dumbledore assured her that the classroom she had been assigned along with the room she would use for counselling would be declared a 'magic free' zone, he would put a protection on the rooms the ensure that none of the students could play a magical prank on her. He also gave her two amulets, one bore a deep burgundy stone, this one he had told her was to protect her from magic being used against her when she was outside of her own rooms. The other bore a black stone, this one could be used in an emergency, such as during a detention, this would render the wearer magically impotent, and once it was put on only she could remove it.

Hogwarts soon felt like home, she loved it here, the building was stunning and she loved all its magical quirks. At first when she walked by pictures and they moved and spoke to her she had been spooked, but now it just seemed like they should all be this way, when school finished for the summer pictures in the 'normal' world would seem strange by their stillness and silence. She was even used to the ghosts now. One thing she would not easily get used to was the great hall, she loved this room most of all, with the enchanted ceiling, the house banners above each table, the way the food just arrived 'as if by magic' … ha how different that phrase sounded now.

The other Professors were slightly wary of her for the first couple of days, but they soon warmed to her bubbly personality. One of the Professors though she took to right away, he was cold and distant, almost rude. He would stare at her when he thought she was not looking. She could tell he was attracted to her and determined not to show this to her or anyone else. He was not attractive in the conventional sense, his black hair and black robes only made his skin seem even paler, and he looked like he never saw daylight. With his deep dark eyes that could look right through you he looked almost vampyric. 'Professor Snape', she thought, 'is a very intriguing man.'

The students loved her sense of humour, at first they seemed afraid to say muggle, they thought it might be offensive, but she explained this was not the case, as it was not said as an insult. That is apart from certain students, who spat the word muggle as though it was something dirty, she soon realised that the students who did this were all in the same house, they were all Slytherin. One in particular seemed the rudest and he had a small group or friends who would hang on to his every word, his name was Draco Malfoy.

She raised this subject with Professor Dumbledore when he was asking her how she was finding life at Hogwarts. He explained to her the form of racism that sadly affected the magic world, in that certain magical families believed that they were better than others because they had 'true' blood going back for generations, and that the Malfoys were one such family. He explained about this being partly the reason for her being brought to Hogwarts, and that the Ministry of Magic wished to bring the magic and muggle worlds closer together, and that the future lay in better integration and understanding from both sides, they felt that this would be easier to carry out if they started with the magical community.


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge of a Slytherin**

**Chapter 2**

Draco stood in his father's study at Malfoy Manor, he had just brought home his latest school report, and it was not good.

'What the hell do you call these?'

'My grades father' Draco mumbled as he stared at his feet

'I can see that, do you think that I am as stupid as these grades indicate you are?'

'But father, it's that new Professor'

'New Professor? You mean that muggle?'

'Yes, she hates me, she marks me down and that affects my whole grade'.

'I thought I told you never to make excuses Draco?'

'Father, it's not an excuse, that damn muggle professor keeps giving me detention and she down grades all my papers' Draco tried his best to look innocent.

'I suppose you never did anything wrong to get the detention?' Lucius raise one eyebrow quizzically 'I know you are not really worthy of much higher grades than these, but don't worry, I will meet with Dumbledore and make sure that muggle is removed from Hogwarts!' He turned his back to Draco to show the boy he was now dismissed and should leave the room. As he left his father spoke again 'you deal with these grades and make sure you do not get caught and I will deal with the muggle'.

The following day Lucius Malfoy strode into Professor Dumbledore's Office. 'I was not aware we had an appointment to meet today Mr Malfoy?' Professor Dumbledore tipped his spectacles down his nose and glanced at the younger wizard who had just walked into his office unannounced.

'We don't, I have come to speak to you about that muggle you have employed to teach here'

'Professor Reynard? You have a query about her classes or curriculum?' Dumbledore asked calmly.

'Neither' Lucius hissed, 'I have come here to insist that this woman be removed from Hogwarts forthwith; I will not have my son being taught by a muggle you have the nerve to call professor!'

Dumbledore tried not to look amused; he had been waiting for a visit from Lucius, he had expected this to occur once he heard about the new professor. 'What might I ask is the problem with Professor Reynard's lessons? 'What is wrong?' spat Lucius 'what is wrong is that you have no damn right to bring a muggle into this school and yet you allow this woman access to the children'.

'Ahhh' said Dumbledore 'so your concern is for the children is it Lucius?'

'Of course it is, I only care for this school and the welfare of its pupils'

'This would have nothing to do with the fact that Draco has been receiving less than favourable report cards and grades?'

Lucius scowled 'of course my sons grades are a factor in this, but the safety of the student body as a whole are being put into jeopardy by the exposure of this school to a muggle'.

Without showing a hint of annoyance Dumbledore stood 'Lucius I can assure you that Professor Reynard has my full confidence and trust, furthermore Lucius might I assure you that she is also under my protection'.

'Protection?' Lucius attempted to look aggrieved 'I am frankly stunned that you would think that she needs protection and I am not sure I like the inference you are making'. Turning on his heel Lucius strode out of the office and did not see Professor Dumbledore smiling knowingly behind him.

Lucius was just about to exit the main doors of Hogwarts when he overheard some pupils speaking 'are you going to Hogsmeade today?' 'I can't' replied the unseen student 'Professor Reynard is going there, I just saw her leave, I have not done the homework she set so if I am seen I will be in huge trouble'.

'So' pondered Lucius 'the muggle is off to Hogsmeade is she?' deciding on the spur of the moment that it might be a good day to visit Hogsmeade himself. He walked towards the main hall, checked around him and dissapparated. Within seconds he was walking down the main street in Hogsmeade thinking to himself how amusing it is that the magic that prevented persons being able to apparate and dissapparate into and out of Hogwarts did not apply to him as a school governor. He almost laughed to himself as he thought about how the rules of the Ministry of Magic usually managed to contradict themselves 'fools' he muttered.

At the end of the street he saw the Hogwarts carriage pull up and several students stepped out followed by three professors that he knew by sight and one he had never seen before. Smiling to himself he watched as he saw her smile and thank one of the older students who had helped her from the carriage. Tilting his head to one side he sighed as he saw a shaft of sunlight across her face, he was amazed to see the greenest eyes he had ever seen. He realised he was standing on the spot and staring he gave himself a telling off 'for fucks sake Lucius, she is just a muggle bitch and a problem, you will sort this all out, get her out of Hogwarts and if you want take her, then she is gone, possibly permanently if she gives you too much trouble'.

Nichol stepped from the carriage in Hogsmeade, she this was only her second visit here, she still found it strange to see all of the adult wizards and witches walking around in robes. Most of the kids around were from Hogwarts and they greeted her with the customary nod and 'professor…' they tended to be wearing sweaters and jeans with trainers. But she still felt that she stood out amongst the adults with their flowing robes and tall hats, she glanced down at her long navy blue wool dress and long cream cardigan 'oh man' she mumbled 'I stand out like a hooker in a convent'.

Spotting the sign for Flourish & Blotts she wandered over, once inside the store she looked around at all the beautifully bound books on the shelves 'most of these are older than me' she thought 'actually no, most of these are older than my grandmother'. Walking to the counter she gave her name and the stub for her ordered books, the wizard behind the counter bent and picked up the books from beneath the counter. Books tucked under her arm she turned to leave and walked right into someone. 'Oh my, I'm so, sorry' she said putting out a hand to steady herself she looked up to see that she had her hand on the chest of a wizard standing in front of her. Even though she is quite tall she found she had to look up to see whom she had almost knocked on their arse. Meeting her gaze she saw stunning grey eyes, as her eyes focused more she noticed the wizard before her had long white blonde hair, as she looked at him she felt as though an electric shock pulsed through her entire body, snatching back her hand 'I'm sorry, I really should look …' before she even finished her sentence the wizard spoke 'yes, you should look where you are going'.

'How rude' she thought as the wizard turned on his heel and stalked away. 'Rude but very handsome … oh man what am I thinking?' she felt like she wanted to smack her head on something. She did however watch the retreating figure, he was very tall and slim, he made a very stunning picture with his black suit and cloak and his long blonde hair 'pull yourself together you idiot' she chided herself.

More than once she wondered if he was following her, when she was browsing he always seemed to be there, either in the store or outside looking in. He is so handsome and aristocratic she thought, then she shivered, looking into those eyes there was no warmth, this is a man who could be very dangerous she decided.

Nichol spent rather more than she had planned in Hogsmeade, she bought some gorgeous scarves, and some lovely dress robes for wearing to the events coming up over the winter at Hogwarts. She had bought various strange looking sweets from Honeydukes, chocolate frogs sounded very good, chocolate anything was good, unless of course it was an actual frog covered in chocolate.

With time to kill before the next carriage back to Hogwarts so she decided to have a drink while she waited, so she headed for the Three Broomsticks and ordered a large mug of hot chocolate. Finding a table near the fireplace she flopped into a large overstuffed armchair and sighed. A couple of the wizards and witches in the pub nodded in their direction as though they knew her, a few others gave her strange looks as though she were not supposed to be there. On the whole the pub was a friendly place, she sipped her chocolate and glanced through one of the books she had bought. She was so engrossed in reading about the history of Hogwarts she did not even notice the entire pub had fallen silent…

'Is this seat free?' it was a very smooth and yet sharp male voice. Nichol looked up and once again found she was looking into the very same face she had found herself looking into earlier. 'No, I mean yes, sorry, please help yourself' she gestured to the chair. 'Oh I think I will help myself to more than just a chair' he snarled. 'I'm sorry?' she said not really sure if she had heard him correctly. 'Let me introduce myself' he said holding out his hand 'Lucius Malfoy' he took her hand and nodded towards her. He held onto her hand for slightly longer than necessary and once again Nichol felt the electricity shoot through her; she could not take her eyes from his face or retrieve her hand. 'Nichol Reynard pleased to meet you'.

Lucius let go of her hand and pulled out the chair to sit. 'Malfoy, don't I know that name?' she asked. 'Oh really?' he raised an eyebrow 'nothing good I'm sure'. Nichol looked confused 'I'm sorry you lost me'. 'It was just a silly joke, nothing really' damn it Lucius pull yourself together man, how the devil can you be this flustered by a fucking muggle?

'I believe you may know my son, he is a student at Hogwarts'.

'Ah right, that's it, Draco?'

'Yes' he nodded then gestured for service 'Draco'.

'Hang on, how did you know I was from Hogwarts?' Nichol was suddenly puzzled, 'I never said I was from Hogwarts'.

'Shit' thought Lucius. Keep it together man. 'Sorry, I think I recognised your name' he glanced at the table and spotted the books, the history of Hogwarts was at the top of the pile and he had an idea. 'I also saw you reading and I kind of assumed' the gestured towards the books 'forgive me?' inwardly he was kicking himself, you ask a muggle to forgive you? What the hell is happening here?

Nichol glanced at her books and realised she had been a little sharp 'no, please, forgive me, I guess I am still a little twitchy about being at Hogwarts'. The waitress came over to the table and Lucius placed an order for a hot chocolate and then gestured to Nichol's mug 'would you please join me?' 'Oh, thank you, hot chocolate for me also, thank you'. Nichol smiled at the waitress and Lucius could not take his eyes off her, she was so much more genuine than anyone he had ever met before, when she smiled her whole face glowed and her eyes twinkled 'twinkled? twinkled? What the hell are you on Lucius?' he asked himself.

'So, how are you finding things at Hogwarts? It cannot be easy being a muggle?' his question came so out of the blue that Nichol barely knew how to answer, but she recognised the tone in his voice as he said the word muggle, it was as though the word tasted foul in his mouth. Nichol tried to ignore this as the waitress placed their drinks on the table, 'Oh I love Hogwarts, it is so, magical' she laughed. 'I guess to you it is all so mundane, you have always had the magic around you, but to me it is so wonderful'. Even Lucius had to smile at her enthusiasm. The clock in the corner of the bar chimed and Nichol glanced over at it, 'I' sorry, I really should go, I have to catch the carriage back'.

'Please' Lucius placed his hand on hers 'please stay, finish your drink, I can get my driver to drop you back at Hogwarts'.

'I don't want to be a bother' said Nichol, unsure about staying, but really not wishing to leave.

'Really, it is no bother' said Lucius.

They sat and drank their hot chocolate, chatted about nothing at all really. When their drinks were finished they both rose to leave. As they approached the door Lucius did something with his wand that Nichol did not recognise. By the time they arrived outside the pub there was a carriage waiting for them.

Lucius helped Nichol into the carriage with her shopping, but once the door was closed and they set off his entire demeanour changed.

'You know that you, a muggle, have no place at Hogwarts'

Nichol was stunned 'what?'

'Dumbledore is a bumbling old fool, and he has gone too far this time, he will not see reason, and for this his days at Hogwarts are numbered'.

Nichol had no idea what to say

'I know that you are supposed to be under his protection, but once he is gone what do you think will happen to you then?'

'Are you threatening me Mr Malfoy?'

'Did I say I would do anything to you Miss Reynard? I am just trying to warn you to leave Hogwarts, things are changing in our world, things are dangerous and you have no place in all of this, I advise you to go home and forget about all you have seen here'. Lucius was staring into her eyes.

'I will not be chased off from Hogwarts!' she said.

The carriage had just pulled up outside Hogwarts and Nichol moved to climb out, but Lucius grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, she had been trying to stand at the time and fell into his lap. 'Let go of me!' she pushed him back into the seat and tried to stand. But his grip was firm and he did not let go, but pulled her harder against him before grabbing the back of her head and pulling her mouth to his. Kissing her deep and hard he felt Nichol start to relax and melt into his arms, before realising and stopping herself. She bit his lip and this time he let her go with a grin.

She made it to the door of the carriage when he grabbed her wrist again and pulled her back 'you might want to reconsider my advice Miss Reynard, you do not want to find out the hard way what happens to muggles who get in my way, also you will never punish my son again, if I hear you graded him less than favourably or gave him detention again I will be paying you another visit, is that clear?'

'Yes, it is' she replied, 'it is also clear that rotten little apple did not fall far from the family tree!' Nichol ran up the steps to Hogwarts, but she could not fail to hear Lucius laugh loudly as he waved his wand and the carriage moved on and vanished into the dusk.


	3. Chapter 3

Revenge of a Slytherin 

**Chapter 3**

Nichol was feeling dreadful and it appeared to be showing. Most of the other Professors had expressed concern about her, and had asked if she was sick. Minerva herself had asked her to please go and see Madame Pomfrey. Then Professor Snape stopped her in the corridor and asked her to come to have coffee with him, he too expressed concern about her, 'Miss Reynard, there is something amiss here, do you wish to speak with me off the record?' 'No no, I am fine thanks, honestly, I am just not sleeping so well at the moment'.

'Oh?' said Snape

Sipping her coffee she smiled 'maybe I need to lay off the caffeine?'

'So you are not sleeping then?'

'Just bad dreams that's all, I'm ok, honest'.

'With respect, you really do not look ok'.

'Oh thanks, you know you really know how to charm the ladies don't you?'

'I did not mean, I err, I was not being insulting, I just meant' Snape looked bewildered

'I know what you meant, I was just teasing' Nichol laid a hand on top of Snape's hand' 'maybe I will go and see Madame Pomfrey, she will be able to help me get a good night sleep'.

'I will speak with Professor Dumbledore, and arrange for your classes to be deferred for the rest of this week'.

Professor Snape looked thoughtful 'are you sure you don't want to talk about this? Do you want to tell me about these dreams?'

'No, really, if I just rest a while and get some sleep I will be fine' she leaned towards him then put her coffee cup on the table 'but thank you, thank you for asking'.

After leaving Snape's rooms Nichol headed to the infirmary to find Madame Pomfrey. When she returned to her room Nichol started a bath running. She soaked in the tub for almost an hour and the water was getting cold. Picking up a trashy novel she took a cup of camomile tea with her and headed for her bed. Luckily Madame Pomfrey had offered her the choice of how to take the medication and Nichol had opted for a pill, taking this she settled back against a mountain of pillows and tried to read. The words however were already very fuzzy 'damn' she muttered to herself 'these magical meds work really faaaas' and she was gone.

Without even realising it Nichol was asleep and starting to dream. 'Just one night' she mumbled into the darkness 'just one night with no dreams'.

The dreams had started several weeks earlier, Nichol had returned from Hogsmeade feeling drained and exhausted, she had just had a rather disturbing encounter with the father of one of her pupils. She was more shaken than frightened. Soon after dinner she had the elves light the fire in her room, then took a quick shower and decided to have an early night. She tried to read for a little while but soon she dropped her book and was drifting to sleep.

She did not see a face watching her from within the fireplace, a face with cold cruel eyes, as she drifted into a deeper sleep the face evaporated and a tall figure appeared in the room. Nichol was now in a deep sleep and he was standing over her bed looking down at her.

Leaning towards her he stroked her hair, 'you really should wear her hair down more often, and I would never let you wear it in that infernal matronly knot'. Sweeping some hair from across her throat his eyes fell on the pendant around her neck 'Dumbledore' he sneered 'you may protect her from the spells of children with that thing, but it is nothing to me'. Placing the tip of his wand against her forehead he smiled to himself 'let's see where your dreams take us tonight shall we?' and with that he dissapparated.

Back at his study in Malfoy Manor he removed a green velvet cloth from the desk to reveal a crystal ball beneath it. He poured himself a large brandy and settled back to watch Nichol's dreams unfold, they would be assisted of course by his spell.

Lucius watched in the crystal as Nichol started to dream …

Nichol was walking back across Hogwarts grounds to her rooms, shifting her books and files from one arm to another she realised how much her shoulders and back ached 'I need a really hot bath before dinner' she sighed. Sometimes dinner at Hogwarts could be a bind, all teachers were expected to attend, occasionally Nichol wished she could just retire to her rooms for the evening, but mostly she loved the atmosphere in the great hall and the formality of head and house tables.

When she arrived at her rooms she dropped her books on the desk and flopped onto the couch. Glancing at the clock she noted that she had 2 hours of free time before dinner, 'plenty time for a long hot bath'. Usually she would draw her own bath, but tonight she felt too tired and achy, almost as soon as she thought it a house elf appeared in the room 'mistress you require assistance?' 'Wow, you guys are amazing when you do that' the elf just looked at her and blinked'. 'Yes, please, would you mind awfully drawing me a bath?' 'Certainly mistress' then the elf was gone again.

The scent of Jasmine and Ylang Ylang wafted through from the bathroom so Nichol wandered in there. 'Will there be anything else mistress?' the elf asked.

'Actually, a glass of white wine would be lovely' Nichol replied.

The elf vanished for what seemed like seconds and then was back with a glass of wine. Nichol thanked him and started the light the candles in the bathroom 'please' said the elf 'let me' and with a click of his fingers all the candles were lit, with a slight bow the elf was gone again and Nichol started to undress.

The water was pretty hot and the bathroom was filling with steam, the tub itself was very old, it was a large tub plenty big enough for two people, it had a smooth even roll top edge. Stepping in Nichol lay back into the hot water, feeling the heat starting to revive her aching bones. The aromatherapy oils in the warm water were scenting her skin and the air, closing her eyes Nichol lay against the back of the tub letting her hair spill over the side. 'If only I had someone to share this with' she thought, her imagination bringing a man to the room, he would stand behind the tub and run his fingers through her hair. 'I can almost feel his hands' she whispered as they moved from her hair and ran over the skin on her shoulders, his fingers running smoothly across her skin which was slippery with the combination of water and scented oils.

Nichol sighed as his hands moved lower and stroked the slippery flesh of her breasts, then stroked and pinched her nipples which were just above the warmth of the water and erect in the cooler air of the room. Nichol moaning deep in her throat and her eyes fluttered open. She was stunned to see a figure standing over her head. Almost jumping out of her skin she splashed water over the edge of the tub. Trying to cover her nudity she twisted in the water 'who the hell are you?' she cried. But the figure was silent 'how did you get in here and what do you want?'

The figure never moved, Nichol could not see his face for he wore a long black hooded cloak and a mask, but she could see his eyes moving over her body as though appraising her. 'Get out, get out of her' Nichol screamed at him.

'Be quiet woman' he hissed

'I bloody well will not' cried Nichol, she glanced across the room to see if she could reach her robe if she stood up, but it was too far away.

'You will be quiet or I will make you, no-one will hear you anyway, I have put a silencing spell on these rooms, no-one outside of here will hear a thing'

'I know your voice' said Nichol 'take off that mask'

'Stand up' he ordered

Nichol remained seated

'I said … STAND UP!'

Still Nichol did not move, so he did, walking around the tub he leant forward and taking her hair in his hands he dragged her screaming in pain to her feet. With his hand still holding her hair he pulled her backwards slightly exposing her neck and causing her breasts to push forward as though on offer to him.

Trying to fight against him she tore at his cloak and mask, catching the edge of the mask it came loose and fell to the floor and she was able to see the face of her attacker 'Lucius!' she almost screamed his name. With one hand still holding her hair he unfastened his cloak with his free hand and let it fall to the floor. 'Did you miss me muggle?' he sneered.

'Let go of me you maniac' she cried lashing out and scratching his face.

Lucius ran his fingers across his cheek, when he removed his hand from his face he saw that she had scratched him deep enough to draw blood. Pulling her closer to him, her face almost against his 'Now now Nichol' he snarled 'play nicely!' then he kissed her, crushing her lips with his own. With his lips bruising hers Nichol was disgusted to find she was kissing him back, and he was a damn good kisser, his mouth moist and tongue hard and yet soft against her own. Pulling back her head again he kissed and nibbled her neck, throat and ears, she could hear and feel his breath against her skin. She heard a breathy moan and was unsure if it had come from him or her.

Letting go of her hair he ordered her to stay where she was and he threw off his long black jacket and kicked his cloak away from his feet where it had fallen. Unfastening his black waistcoat he also threw this across the room. Afraid of moving and yet terrified of staying Nichol waited until he twisted to throw his waistcoat then she made a sudden move to jump out of the tub, but it was as though he had read her mind, and as she turned to make her move he too moved and caught her. Pulling her hard against him, her wet skin soaking his white shirt and causing it to cling to his skin and the fabric to become almost transparent. Pressing her against him he slid his hands around her back and grasped her arse, squeezing her cheeks hard, Nichol got a mental picture of her white skin marked with red handprints. Realising how turned on she was getting Nichol tried to pull away 'no' she cried weakly.

'I love it when you struggle' he whispered in her ear. 'But you know you want me so why deny it'.

'No' she had to look away as she said this 'no, I don't'.

'Really?' he sneered, sliding one of his hands around her hips and thrusting it roughly between her legs, roughly grazing her clit and with no warning he pushed two of his fingers inside her. Pulling them straight back out again and back across her clit. She gasped as her legs went weak and she felt that if he were not holding her up she would have fallen. He raised his wet fingers to his face, holding them to his nose briefly before sliding them between his lips and sucking her juices off his skin 'you could have fooled me!'

Nichol tried again to push him away 'no!'

Running his hand down her cheek he said 'Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want me'

Back in his study Lucius was transfixed by the occurrences in Nichol's dream. He was not just able to watch, he had in place a magical intervention to ensure that he was the one haunting her dreams. But that had not been necessary; she had already put him there. 'Mmm she fights me, but she wants me' he whispered with a sneer. Feeling his cock growing hard he ran his hand over his crotch as he shifted slightly in his seat and adjusted his cock to ease the pressure of his growing erection.

It was as though part of his being was actually there with her in the dream. He could smell the scented oils and smell and taste her on his fingers. So she has a fantasy about me does she? He thought 'I think it is time I took control of this dream and let her meet the real Lucius not this sap who just looks like me'. He reached out his hand, swept it across the top of the crystal ball and closed his eyes as he smiled to himself.

'Nichol, look at me!' Lucius hissed

Casting her eyes downwards Nichol tried not to look at him.

'Look at me Nichol, this is your dream, you brought me here, so you must want me'

'I, I don't'

'You don't what?'

'I don't know'

'Don't know what? And don't lie to me Nichol, I can spot a lie so don't insult me'

Nichol was realised she was still standing naked and the water around her legs was now cold, she shivered involuntarily.

'Just admit it to me and yourself and I will let you get warm Nichol' he pointed his wand at the water in the tub and the temperature started to drop faster. 'Tell me!'

Shivering more Nichol looked around the room for something to help her. She now had goose bumps all over her body and her nipples were so cold now that they were standing out fully. Lucius raised his hand to one of her breasts and ran his warm fingertips across her aching flesh, then he gripped it between his fingers and rolled the sensitive nipple then pinched it hard. Because of the cold her nipple was overly sensitive and Nichol cried out in pain.

Nichol was shivering non-stop and the water continuing to get colder, it was almost icy now. 'You are very stubborn Nichol, just tell me what you want and I will let you out of there'. She could no longer feel her feet and she felt tired and thought she would faint. Close to tears Nichol felt she had no choice now 'I want you' she whispered.

'Sorry, what was that?' said Lucius.

He grasped her chin and tilted her head up towards him 'I want you'.

'About time too!' he grabbed the huge towel from the heated rail and swept it around her shoulders, scooping her into his arms he walked towards the bedroom. 'You know your lips are blue?' he whispered into her ear.

Placing her down on the rug in front of the dying fire 'I can't feel anything, my whole body is numb' she said through chattering teeth. 'We better warm you up then hadn't we?' he waved his wand towards the fire and it was soon roaring away, he then turned and muttered something and a house elf wearing a dirty pillowcase appeared, Lucius spoke to the elf and he vanished, reappearing minutes later with a large tray, he placed it on the side table and vanished. The tray contained a huge steaming jug of hot chocolate and two large mugs, a bottle of brandy with two glasses and a plate of delicious looking chocolates.

He poured two mugs of the hot chocolate and handed one to her 'what, no marshmallows?' she asked. Lucius looked puzzled 'marsh-what?' 'Marshmallows, they are little fluffy things you float on top of the chocolate' he still looked confused, 'I take it these are something you muggles like?' 'Ah yes' she said 'muggles like me'.

Nichol sipped her hot chocolate and felt the heat starting to spread throughout her body, she had not realised her towel had slipped until Lucius reached out and pinched her nipple. 'Ouch, stop that'.

'Sorry Nichol but this is my dream now, I am the one who calls the shots, and I stop when I want to'.

'Oh and here was me thinking you had turned all nice on me' Nichol said with a grin.

'No fear of that my dear, I just respected how long you held out before giving in to me'

'But what would an evil bastard like you want with a muggle like me?'

'I want what any man would want from a woman, you might only be a muggle, but you come in a welcoming package' he sneered.

'You are going to rape me?' she asked looking fearful.

'Rape? Well it would not be a first for me, but you know you want me and you admitted that yourself' he raised one eyebrow as he looked at her.

'But I don't want you, I just said that so I could get warm again'

'Really now?'

Holding out one hand 'accio mug' she said and the mug vanished from her hand and appeared in his. He put the mug onto the side table. 'accio towel' he said with a wicked grin, and Nichol was again naked in front of him and the towel was in his hand. He threw the towel behind him.

Nichol tried to cover herself with her hands, but each time she covered one thing she realised he could see another. 'Come here Nichol' he ordered as he raised himself onto his knees. When Nichol did not move he said again 'Nichol, come here!' again she did not move. 'Nichol I can make you cooperate using magic, but that would take out the fun for me and you would just have pain'.

Unsure if he was being honest Nichol realised it was probably better to cooperate. She moved to stand, 'No crawl to me'.

'You cannot be serious' she cried.

Lucius moved his hand towards his wand and saw the fear flash in Nichol's eyes. She started to crawl across the floor towards him. 'Good girl' he said in a patronising tone. Once she was in front of him he placed his hand beneath her chin and pulled her up to her knees facing him. Twisting one hand into her hair he tipped back her head and kissed her. Nichol felt her knees weaken he kissed her like a man starving to be touched, she could not help but respond to his kiss and he watched as her eyes fluttered closed.

Breaking the embrace he took hold of her hands and pulled them to his chest. 'Unfasten my shirt Nichol' she ran her palms over the fabric of his shirt, feeling his nipples harden beneath the smooth cotton fabric. She walked her fingertips over his chest towards the buttons and started to unfasten each one in turn. He grasped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it free of his trousers allowing her access to the last of the buttons. Without being told she ran her fingers over the soft skin of his smooth chest, he had very few chest hairs and those he had were fine and blonde. Sliding her palms over his chest, and nipples she ran them up towards his shoulders pushing the shirt off his shoulders and down onto his arms.

Once she was sure the shirt would stop him grabbing his wand she span around and tried to stand. But she was still cold and her legs started to give way beneath her, stopping herself from falling she barely got 3 steps before Lucius had torn off his shirt and lunged for her. He grabbed her ankles and caused her to fall. She hit the floor hard and winded herself.

Lucius now naked to the waist moved on top of her and pinned her arms above her head. Holding both her hands in one of his he kissed her roughly while his other hand massaged her breasts and pinched her nipples, sliding his hand lower he ran it over her ribs and stomach then ran it along her hip bone before dipping his hand between her legs. He stroked and lightly pinched her clit and stroked the length of her slit.

Nichol felt as though a fire had been lit within her, every inch of her body tingled with heat, when he finally ran a finger along her hidden lips and then dipped it inside her she moaned against his mouth. With his fingers now wet with her juices he ran them back over her clit causing her to gasp and press her hips against his body.

Lucius moved his hand to his belt and unfastened it and his trousers. Shifting slightly he managed to lose the last of his clothing before lying against Nichol. Using his legs he pushed her legs apart, placing his cock against her wet lips, every so often he thrust his hips, causing his cock to slip over her clit. She arched her back and tried to push her hips towards him, whimpering with lust each time he moved and increasing the pressure on her clit.

'Oh this can't be happening' Nichol thought. 'You bastard' she hissed at him 'fuck me, oh please fuck me!' Lucius almost laughed as she wrapped her legs around his back, forcing his cock to slip inside her. She screamed as he lunged deeper into her 'muggle slut' he spat at her as he gave in to his own lust, ignoring Nichol's needs he let go of her hands and grabbed her breasts.

Both of them lost in a moment of lust and hate they scratched and bit each other as Lucius fucked her with pure animal passion. Nichol screamed as her orgasm swept over her, she could feel her inner muscles pulsating trying to draw Lucius deeper inside her.

Lucius looked into her eyes seeing her pupils dilate before she closed her eyes as her orgasm took over her body; he felt her pussy gripping his cock 'ohh fuck!' he cried as he came deep inside her, her pussy muscles still pulsing and milking his cock. As though all the strength had left him he collapsed on top of her.

Once he had caught his breath he laughed 'I'll be seeing you again soon muggle!' and he was gone. There was no sign of his having been there at all except for the tray on the table, all of his clothes had gone.

The next morning when she woke Nichol found she was tangled in her bedclothes and naked, her body covered in scratches, bruises and bite marks. 'Wow she said that was some dream'. There was no sign of the tray from the night before, no sign of the visitor she'd had, but where did these marks come from?

That was the first of many dreams, she never knew when they would happen whether they were real or not, she just woke covered in marks, the only other sign that seemed strange was how wet she was, 'what is happening to me?' she whispered.

Lucius covered the crystal ball and smiled to himself, 'I am going to enjoy playing with this muggle' he took a large swig of his brandy 'one day I will make this not a dream, I will play with her for a while, but I will have this bitch for real, she is mine now!'


	4. Chapter 4

**Revenge of a Slytherin**

**Chapter 4**

Nichol thought she was losing her mind, she had been dreaming of Lucius for weeks now. Many times she would try to stop herself from sleep, sitting in her rooms with a huge mug of strong black coffee in her hands, she was feeling desperate 'the man is like Freddie Kruger' she cried 'I dare not sleep anymore'.

Putting down her coffee Nichol pulled he legs up towards her and wrapped her arms around her knees, tears were brimming in her eyes 'what is happening to me?' Nichol had found Lucius Malfoy strikingly handsome and he definitely had a certain aura, he was so confident and arrogant, 'but the man is a sadistic bastard' she sniffled.

She could not understand why she dreamed of him almost every night, but the dreams were not under her control, Nichol felt that Lucius was controlling her dreams, but that was not possible, was it?

More and more Nichol was waking with bruises and marks left on her body by Lucius in her dreams, she was dressing to cover these. Only that very morning she had woken with a bump and bruise on her head and what looked like love bites and real bites marking her neck and shoulder. She also had red marks crossing her sore buttocks. She knew these were the marks Lucius had inflicted in her dreams just last night …

Nichol had been taking a class, they had just spent an hour discussing television – this was one of the things she was amazed with, the kids at Hogwarts did not watch TV, most kids around the country were glued to the TV each and every night, but not these kids. She herself found it hard to explain the grip this had on people, how do you make people who have never watched TV understand why some people cannot bear to leave theirs?

Draco Malfoy had been a little shit for the whole lesson, he had claimed he needed to leave the to used the bathroom halfway through the class and when he returned he was even worse, constantly muttering to his friends. He fidgeted through the entire class and every time he caused a disturbance and Nichol glanced his way he would meet her gaze and stare into her face as though challenging her to chastise him. At one point he had been faking yawning overdramatically, which encouraged his little group of flying monkeys to join in too. 'Someone really should have spanked that little swine' she thought to herself, but as she thought this Draco glanced at her he tapped his rule against his palm and raised his eyebrow at her before grinning. Nichol blushed and was flustered for a moment she wondered if he had known what she had been thinking.

At the end of the lesson Nichol dismissed everyone and reminded them of their homework for the next lesson. As Draco and his friends started to leave the room laughing she called him back 'Mr Malfoy, might I have a moment of your time?' he nodded smugly to his friends indicating they should go ahead without him.

Draco strode towards her with he head held high, his determined glare seemed to be challenging her to try to chastise him. 'What do you want muggle?' he spat. 'Mr Malfoy, you will refer to me as Professor at all times, is that clear?' he grinned and said 'yeah, professor … muggle' he sneered.

Nichol was exasperated with this boy and trying not to lose her temper with him 'Mr Malfoy, I do not appreciate your antics in class, furthermore, I will not tolerate this behaviour and your disruption of the other students' Draco just looked at her with one eyebrow raised 'you will serve detention tonight and if there is any further disruptions from you I will report you to your housemaster'.

Still he did not respond he just glared at her, Nichol was stunned at the silence from the boy. When she looked at him she blinked, he seemed taller than he had before. A movement by the door caught her eye and she looked up, there in the doorway stood Draco Malfoy, 'got a problem muggle?' he grinned then pointed to her and then made a cutting motion across his throat as though threatening her. He stepped back in to the corridor pulling the door closed behind him, she head his voice outside the door 'Colloportus!' Nichol heard the door lock she was locked in! If that was Draco, whom had she been speaking to?

Slowly she turned towards her desk and Draco, or whoever it was …

There sitting on the edge of her desk with his cane in his hand was Lucius Malfoy 'wonderful thing the polyjuice potion' he sneered. Nichol was stunned 'not going to say hello? That is not very polite now is it muggle?'

Nichol was terrified, she could not be locked in a room with this man – she turned around and ran towards the door. She did not even see the spell coming as Lucius raised his wand 'Petrificus Totalus!' Nichol felt her arms and legs lock and she fell over hitting her head on one of the desks as she fell and knocking herself out cold.

When she came around she still could not move her arms or legs and her head hurt where she had hit it. 'Ohhh what hit me?' she whispered.

'I rather think you will find that I did' a voice nearby sneered.

Remembering that she had been alone with Lucius she slowly turned her head and saw him sitting in her chair and realised she was lying on her desk. 'Why can't I move, what have you done to me?'

'Done? Nothing yet' he replied with a wry smile. He flicked his wand towards her and said 'Finite Incantatum'. Nichol found she could move her arms and legs again. Shakily she sat up, touched her forehead and winced. When she moved her hand she saw blood on her fingers, Lucius held out a handkerchief and she took it from him 'thanks' she mumbled.

'You really should not have tried to run like that, the door is quite locked, and even if you managed to get the attention of someone outside they would be unable to get in, my son has seen to that'.

'How did you look like Draco?'

'Just a potion, Draco left class as instructed and we switched places, the potion only lasts for 1 hour unfortunately and I could not risk changing back during class now could I?'

'Why did you do this?' Nichol asked still holding the handkerchief to her head.

Lucius stood and grabbed her legs, spinning her around on the surface of the desk so that she was facing him; stepping forward he roughly pulled her legs apart and stepped between them. Looking down at he just sneered 'because I can!' He reached down and unfastened the clip holding her hair in place and pulled it loose, letting her hair fall free.

Nichol tried to pull away as Lucius pushed her back against the top of her desk he pulled open her robe, beneath which she wore a short black kilt and cream silk blouse. He grasped the top of her blouse where it was open at her throat and tore the whole thing open sending the tiny buttons showering across the room. 'Nooo!' Nichol started to scream, but Lucius kissed her roughly almost smothering the word before she could utter it. He dragged her robe and what was left of the blouse down her arms and from beneath her letting them slide off the desk to the floor. Placing his hands around her waist he ran his palms over her skin and up towards her breasts, taking a breast in each hand he squeezed them roughly 'remove it!' he ordered indicating towards her bra.

'I will not!' Nichol gasped.

'Yes you will, I will not ask again!' he hissed.

Nichol defiantly replied 'NO!'

Anger and excitement flashed in Lucius' eyes as he stepped away from Nichol, he grabbed her around the waist and flipped her over on the desk so that she was lying face down against the hard surface. He pinned her to the desk with his left hand as he flipped her short skirt up exposing her knickers. Nichol was wearing cream lace low slung shorts style knickers that clung like a second skin. Lucius ran his right hand over the lace and smiled appreciatively at the view, beneath the short kilt Nichol had hold-ups and knee high black boots with a kitten heel, even Lucius had to admit to himself that muggle clothing was very arousing.

He stroked her arse over the lace a few times allowing his hand to stray over the lace between her legs. Nichol tried not to let his touch arouse her but was failing miserably; she let out a low moan, which surprised Lucius. Taking hold of the delicate fabric he tore her knickers from her and threw them to one side. Running his hand over her now naked arse she felt the smooth warmth of his leather glove against her flesh then was shocked to feel something cold and hard replace this touch.

'You really should learn respect muggle' Lucius said 'you should have done what I asked, your defiant nature needs some, shall we say training?' As he said the word training Nichol felt the waft of a cool breeze over her skin followed by a stinging blow of something against her flesh. Nichol jumped and tried to move but Lucius pushed her back against the desk and placing another stroke of his cane against her other cheek.

With each stroke of the cane Nichol screamed, the heat from one stinging blow just receding when another blow took its place. 'You will learn your place muggle, you will learn to obey me!' Nichol could hear Lucius breathing heavier as he placed each stroke of his cane on her skin. 'Do you understand? Will you obey me now? He hissed.

'No' Nichol screamed as he placed another stroke on her sore flesh.

'You are so stubborn, I probably should admire that, but I will break you, you will obey me!'

Nichol could feel her blood pumping throughout her body, she was sure Lucius could hear her heart beating. She remembered all the things she had heard about Lucius Malfoy, she knew he had killed before; the man is a psychopath people had told her. But the combination of fear and pain were only serving to arouse her more, she could feel herself getting wet and feel her pussy pulse with each stroke her arse received. Closing her eyes she tried to block out the pain but just saw law lewd she must look pressed against her desk with her arse and pussy on show to him of all people, she could visualise her cheeks red and swollen and stripes from each blow of the cane.

'Oh god' she thought 'I want him to fuck me' she heard herself sigh and she stretched out her arms and dug her nails into the wooden desktop.

'I know what you need' he said 'and I can give it to you'

'No, please' she cried

'Nichol, surrender yourself to me'

Oh god when he said her name it was like electricity throughout her body

The cane hit her again and Nichol whimpered 'nooo'

'Nichol' he whispered 'just tell me, you know you want to, you know you need to'

Inside Nichol was already screaming she obeyed him, but she was desperate not to say it.

'Please, let me go'

Another stroke of the cane hit her now tenderised cheek and she screamed.

'Say it Nichol, give yourself to me'

As the cane hit her again she felt her mind swimming and heard a tiny voice cry 'I'll obey!'

She heard Lucius laugh behind her and realised it had been her own voice she heard.

With no sign of remorse or even concern Lucius sat back in the chair 'right' he smirked 'where were we? Ah yes' he said as Nichol tried to stand. He pointed to her bra and hissed 'remove it'.

A voice inside Nichol cried and told her just to do as he said and he would be gone sooner. Trembling she undid the catch at the back of the bra and slipped it off her shoulders trying to cover her breasts with the bra and her arms. 'Drop it and lower your arms' he ordered. Doing as he ordered Nichol felt herself blush 'now now my dear, don't play coy' he taunted grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him.

'Good girl' he said raising one eyebrow.

'Damn you!' Nichol spat 'you patronising sadistic bastard'.

Sitting in his study Lucius smirked, no-one ever had the gall to stand up to him before, everyone in the magical world feared him and none would dare challenge him, and yet here was a mere muggle who dared stand up to him, and above all it was a young woman. He recalled that day in Hogsmeade, the feel of her skin, the fire in her eyes. He was so enjoying paying with Nichol's mind, and playing with her body in her dreams but he knew this was not enough, sighing he looked back into the crystal 'I'm coming to get you muggle!'

Nichol's mind was screaming at her body to wake up, but it was not working, 'what if I am awake?'

Lucius ran his gloved hands over Nichol's breast then down her body 'take off the skirt' he demanded. Reaching behind her she unfastened her kilt and let it slide to the floor. Standing before him she was now naked but for her stockings and boots. Raising one gloved hand he beckoned her towards him with his finger, gingerly she took one faltering step towards him, but it was enough. Grabbing her hips he slid his hands around to her arse, grabbing her cheeks he pulled her roughly towards him, Nichol screamed as the heat and pain shot through her cheeks again.

He stood and dropped his trousers, his cloak brushed across Nichol's skin and she shuddered. When he sat again he pulled her towards him, pulling her astride his lap, crushing her breasts against his chest he pulled down her head towards his, kissing her and biting her lip. Running his lips across her cheek he kissed her neck and ears, biting and sucking her delicate flesh, she knew he would be marking her skin but she didn't care.

Tilting back her head and arching her back she exposed more of her neck to his lips and teeth, and caused her breasts to push out towards him. Raising her hands she grasped his head, entwining her fingers in his hair. Lucius pulled her back towards him and took one of her nipples between his teeth, gently rolling it at first and lashing it with his tongue, then biting it causing her to first moan in ecstasy and then scream out in pain.

With his hands around her waist he raised her from his lap and slid her effortlessly onto his cock, closing his eyes he moaned as he felt her hot tight pussy swallowing his cock.

Nichol loved the feel of his cock deep inside her and did not want to move; she clenched her muscles to hold him there. Lucius slipped his hand between their bodies pressing his gloved fingers against her clit, Nichol moaned and started to ride his cock, increasing and decreasing the pressure of his fingers. The more she rode his cock the better the pleasure for her was, she placed her hands on his shoulders and rode him harder, her body bathed in alight sheen of perspiration.

'Fuuuuck, your cunt feels so good muggle bitch' Lucius hissed through his teeth, pulling tighter to him he placed his lips onto her shoulder, at first he kissed and caressed this spot for a moment and then he sank his teeth into her, biting hard. As she screamed with pain her orgasm rippled outwards from between her legs and pulsed throughout her body.

Nichol was still very shaken from this last dream, the marks on her body had been much more intense this morning and Nichol was afraid of what of was happening to her. 'I need help' she cried 'but who can help me? Who can I turn to?' curling into a ball Nichol sobbed and wondered who she could trust.


	5. Chapter 5

**Revenge of a Slytherin**

**Chapter 5**

Professor Snape was worried about Nichol; he had not spoken to her for over a week. She had dashed from the great hall a few days earlier and had since taken all of her meals in her rooms. Many of the students had gone into Hogsmeade this weekend and he knew how much she loved it there, she had told him herself she loved the 'quirkiness' of the place, she had looked amazed when he had actually laughed, he still remembered the way she had smiled and him and told him he was not as cold as he liked to pretend to be – but when he spoke to Filch he had found that Nichol had not signed out to go to Hogsmeade at all that weekend.

It was Sunday evening and many students dived for cover as Professor Snape stalked down the corridors of Hogwarts, the Slytherin Housemaster was a pretty terrifying figure for most of the students. With his black suit and cloak, black hair and pale complexion he resembled vampyre, a bat. He was also well known for having formerly been a death eater, he had worked with the Dark Lord and many people still had their doubts about which side of the fence his loyalties fell. He was a dark and mysterious figure who had little patience and did not suffer fools gladly.

When he arrived at Nichol's rooms he stood outside the door, unsure whether to knock or to just leave, thinking he was maybe being foolish.

'Good evening Professor.' A voice nearby surprised him, he turned to see it was a nearby portrait had spoken he nodded in acknowledgement. Turning he was about to walk away from Nichol's door when the portrait spoke again 'she has not left her rooms for days you know'. Stopping in his tracks Snape spun around 'what?'

'The young Professor, she has not left her rooms in days, I have been here all the time and she has neither come nor gone'. Turning towards the door he tried the handle and found it was not locked, knocking again lightly called out 'Nichol, are you there?' There was no reply so he walked in, Nichol was not in her living room but he heard sobbing coming from her bedroom. Walking to the door he called out again 'Nichol?' she still did not answer so he walked into her room. What greeted him stunned even him; there she was curled into a ball on her bedroom floor sobbing her heart out. Her eyes were red and sore she had obviously been crying for some time.

He walked towards her and knelt by her side ' Nichol …' he whispered and leant towards her, but she flinched away from him and he saw the marks on her neck. 'Nichol, it is Severus, what happened here?' She looked up at him and he saw the fear in her eyes 'please help me…' she whispered, reaching out he pulled her into his arms but as he embraced her he felt her body go limp.

Staggering to his feet he held Nichol's limp body in his arms and ran from her rooms carrying her with him. As he swept past the portrait he told it to go get Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall to the Infirmary right away.

Dashing down the corridor towards the Infirmary with the limp body of Professor Reynard in his arms Severus drew stares from many terrified students.


	6. Chapter 6

**Revenge of a Slytherin**

**Chapter 6**

Professor Snape having been seen dashing through the corridors with the body of Professor Reynard in his arms, this had caused many rumours and much speculation amongst the student body.

During dinner in the Great Hall all eyes seemed to focus on the absence of Professor Snape from the top table.

Ron: 'Well I heard some Ravenclaw's saying that she got a poison flavoured every flavour bean and it killed her' he waved a chicken drumstick as he spoke with his mouthful.

Hermione: 'Ron, your table manners are none existent!'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'Ron that theory is about as credible as the one about her having choked on a chocolate frog'

Hermione: 'You have to admit that Professor Snape being absent does not look good, and we have not been told anything officially, they are keeping something awfully quiet'.

Harry: 'Professor Snape is not my favourite teacher but I don't believe even he would kill another teacher'.

Ginny: 'Well I think it was a crime of passion' she sighed.

Everyone within earshot turned and stared at the red headed girl.

Ginny: 'Oh come on, you had to have notice how he looked at her, and I even saw him smile once when he spoke to her'.

Ron: 'What would Professor Reynard want with that greasy haired git?'

Ginny: 'Exactly, I think she spurned his affections and he murdered her because he could not bear to see her with another man'.

Hermione: 'Ginny, you cannot seriously think that he killed her because he loved her'

Ginny: 'Why not? I think it is romantic'

Harry: 'Ron your sister is losing it again, have you checked she does not have a new diary?'

Ron: 'Ginny have you been reading mum's silly women's romance thingies again?'

Ginny gazed at Harry 'It is romantic, oh for someone to have so much passion for you that they cannot bear to lose you to another man'

'Actually' everyone turned to see Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle standing by the Gryffindor table. Draco continued 'have you not heard? It was a muggle plague, any mudbloods here will take this illness home and it will make all their muggle family and friends die a really horrible death!' Laughing at everyone's stunned faces Draco and his friends laughed and walked away.

Hermione: 'Oh ignore him, he knows nothing, anyway I have heard that it was Malfoy who killed her anyway'.

Harry: 'Even he could not kill a teacher surely?'

Ron: 'Nahhh, but his father probably could'

Everyone fell silent and tried to concentrate on eating their dinner and wondering when they would hear something officially from Professor Dumbledore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Revenge of a Slytherin**

**Chapter 7**

Nichol had been bathed and put into clean nightclothes and tucked into a bed in the Hogwarts Infirmary. Once she was settled and sound asleep Professor's Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape and Madame Pomfrey stood near the doors of the Infirmary talking.

Prof. McGonagall: 'Albus, the poor girl is covered in bruises and what look like bite marks'.

Prof. Dumbledore: 'Bite marks?'

Prof. McGonagall: 'Yes, and I do not mean animal bites, although whoever did this is the worst kind of animal'.

Prof. Dumbledore: 'Do we have any indication of how this happened?'

Prof. Snape: 'I spoke with Ni … Professor Reynard a while ago, she had been experiencing bad dreams, nightmares even, I advised her to see Madame Pomfrey…'

Mdme. Pomfrey: 'Yes she came to me a while ago, and I gave her something to assist her in getting a good night's sleep. But the poor girl is exhausted, looks like she has not slept in days, along with this she is quite badly injured, half starved and dehydrated'.

Prof. McGonagall: 'And not to mention terrified out of her poor mind.'

Prof. Snape:'I have checked with the house elves and it would appear that although she said she would be taking her meals in her room she had actually not been eating at all, every tray has gone back untouched and she has not moved from her bedroom in days'.

Prof. McGonagall:'What has happened to her and who could have done such things?'

Prof. Dumbledore:'I have a feeling that Miss Reynard has been attacked in her dreams, and whoever did this needed to be very powerful, I think that he has been manipulating her dreams and assaulting her in them'.

No one present spoke the name they suspected but they all looked at each other with the same name in mind.

Prof. Dumbledore: 'I will contact the Ministry right away, someone needs to stay with her, she must not be left alone!'

Prof. Snape: 'I will stay with her'.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall gave each other knowing looks.

Prof. Dumbledore:'Good, keep your wand ready at all times Severus, I think once the Minister and Myself pay Mr Malfoy a visit he may be none too happy'.

Sitting in the chair by the Snape was alone with Nichol, he looked over at her pale face and was furious with Lucius 'you sick bastard!' he muttered.

Stirring in her sleep Nichol whimpered slightly, Severus stood and climbed onto the bed next to her, sitting upright leaning against the head of the bed he held Nichol to him and gently stroked her hair 'shhhh' he whispered ' you are safe now, he can't hurt you now'.

Professor Dumbledore contacted the Ministry of magic and reported what had happened at Hogwarts as a result Cornelius Fudge came to Hogwarts to meet with the Headmaster in person.

Fudge: 'I can understand your concerns Albus, but how can you be sure that this was Lucius Malfoy?'

Dumbledore: 'Professor Reynard had a rather nasty experience with Lucius Malfoy in Hogsmeade, since then she has suffered nightmares, all of which contained Lucius. In these dreams she was physically and mentally tortured and assaulted. He also came to me himself to demand she be removed from Hogwarts. I do believe that this is Malfoy.'

Fudge: 'Do you feel we need to speak with Malfoy regarding this matter?'

Dumbledore: 'Most certainly, I believe that left unchecked Professor Reynard is in extreme danger, I believe that unless we step in now she will be hurt until she leaves Hogwarts or she will be killed.'

Fudge: 'Do you think it could be this dangerous for her?'

Dumbledore: 'Yes, I am afraid I do.'

Fudge: 'But surely Malfoy will not listen to us, you know him Albus, the man does not listen to reason when he his mind is set on a course of action.'

Dumbledore: 'Yes, I am inclined to agree Cornelius, however, the one thing he does care about is his reputation and the reputation of the Malfoy name. I am quite prepared to stand up to him on this issue, and if anything else happens to Professor Reynard whilst at Hogwarts I will ensure he acquires some very unfavourable publicity.'

The two wizards spoke for a while before deciding it was better for them to pay Lucius Malfoy an unannounced visit to catch him off guard.

Lucius was in his study; he was trying to see Nichol but had been unable and had been for the past day or so. He could see her rooms but she was not there, and he had not been able to see into her dreams and he was annoyed.

When the house elf came to his study and announced the arrival of Cornelius Fudge and Professor Dumbledore Lucius suddenly understood the lack of communication with Nichol. Turning to the elf he hissed 'show them in.'

He was sitting casually behind his desk, leaning back with his legs crossed and feet on the desk when his visitors were shown in. 'Fudge, Dumbledore, to what do I owe please of this visit?' Professor Dumbledore was unshaken by the arrogant wizard the same could not be said however for Cornelius Fudge, he as always was nervous around Lucius Malfoy and Lucius knew this.

Professor Dumbledore was the first to speak 'this is not a social call Lucius.'

'Where you are concerned it rarely is Dumbledore' Lucius replied smoothly 'so do tell, what has Draco done this time?'

'This is not about your son Lucius' said Fudge looking anywhere but directly at Lucius.

'Really?' said Lucius raising one eyebrow.

Dumbledore: 'It is rather more serious than that Lucius. There has been an attack on one of the Professor's at Hogwarts.'

Lucius: 'Oh?'

Dumbledore: 'Professor Reynard has been assaulted, but unusually this happened while she was sleeping, someone has been using her dreams to assault her.'

Lucius: 'and this brings you to my door why exactly?'

Dumbledore: 'Because Lucius, the person who has been causing harm to her in her dreams is you.'

Lucius: 'Whaaat?' he spat 'how dare you come into my home and accuse me of something like this based on the fact that a woman I have never met is having dreams of me.'

Dumbledore: 'But you have met Professor Reynard Lucius, you met her in Hogsmeade the very same day you came to Hogwarts to demand I remove her.'

Lucius: 'Ahh, so I did, I had forgotten, so this Professor with the problem is the muggle then?'

Dumbledore: 'Yes Lucius, and you knew this already'

Lucius: 'ridiculous! Just what are you basing this pathetic accusation on might I ask?'

Dumbledore: 'you are the one she saw, you threatened her in Hogsmeade, you are able to apparate into and out of Hogwarts and you would have the power and knowledge to carry out dark magic of this kind.'

Dumbledore's eyes fell on the crystal ball on Lucius' desk and Lucius saw this.

Lucius: 'I have no idea what you are talking about!'

Dumbledore: 'Lucius, I have come here to warn you, and Cornelius is here to witness this. If anything else untoward happens to Professor Reynard during her time at Hogwarts we will come back to see you. I am quite prepared to speak with the media on this matter and ensure you receive a lot of unwanted attention from them.'

Lucius: 'How dare you!'

Dumbledore held up his hand 'furthermore Lucius, Professor Reynard is not alone now and will not be during her time with us.'

Lucius: 'So Cornelius, I take you are in agreement with Dumbledore?'

Looking uncomfortable Fudge replied 'I am afraid so Lucius, Professor Dumbledore has the full backing of the Ministry.'

With that the visiting wizards excused themselves and left. Lucius standing by his desk finished his scotch in one large gulp and threw the crystal glass at the fireplace causing it to shatter into tiny pieces.

Lucius paced around his study. He was furious at the Ministry of Magic, 'how dare those idiots take the word of a damn muggle against mine? I am a pure born son of Slytherin!' he raged bringing his cane down with an ear splitting crash onto his desk.

Still pacing his study he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and smirked, she would pay, and he would make damn sure of that. Turning on his heel he stalked over to the window, he could feel a familiar ache in his groin, 'oh that bitch is going to regret fucking with me!' he said 'but I am going to enjoy fucking with her!'


	8. Chapter 8

**Revenge of a Slytherin**

**Chapter 8**

Throughout that night and the following few days Severus never left Nichol's side for longer than a few minutes and only then when Professor McGonagall was there. He made her sip water and soup to try and build her strength back up and the potions given to her by Madame Pomfrey.

She slept for most of the time and Severus sometimes sat by the bed in a chair and this is where if he slept if he slept at all. The rest of the time he would sit beside Nichol on the bed, just talking to her or reading to her.

It was almost a week before she was awake and lucid; she was shocked to find herself in the Infirmary and even more shocked to find Severus by her side. 'What happened?' she whispered 'shhhh'

Severus: 'I found you in your rooms, you were quite ill.'

Nichol: 'How long have I been here?'

Severus: 'A week'

Nichol: 'A WEEK! What about my classes …'

She tried to swing her legs out of bed and Severus stopped her.

Severus: 'Calm down, everything is fine, your classes have just been deferred and the students given some reading to occupy them. Nichol, do you remember what happened to you?'

Nichol: 'No, not really, it all seems like a dream.'

Severus cringed at her choice of words.

Nichol: 'Severus, what did happen, did I have an accident?'

Severus: 'You should rest now; I will make sure Madame Pomfrey brings you some lunch and Professor Dumbledore know you are awake.'

He kissed her on the forehead and walked to find Madame Pomfrey in her office.

Nichol soon fell asleep again and when she woke Professor McGonagall was sitting by her bed.

Prof. McGonagall: 'Hello my dear, it is no nice to see you awake again.'

Nichol: 'Thank you.'

Nichol moved to sit up and Professor McGonagall helped her move and adjusted her pillows.

Prof. McGonagall: 'How are you feeling?'

Nichol: 'Sleepy, which is strange having apparently slept for a week.'

Prof. McGonagall: 'I hate to cause you stress, but can you recall anything of what happened?'

Nichol: 'I remember I could not sleep, I had to stay awake because…'

Prof. McGonagall: 'Because?'

Nichol leaned back against her pillows and closed her eyes. She remembered but she wanted to forget, she needed to forget.

Prof. McGonagall: 'I know this is hard my dear' she placed her hands on Nichol's hand 'we think we know what happened, but we need to hear it from you so that we can stop this happening in the future.'

Nichol: 'I was having bad dreams, about a man, it happened night after night.'

Nichol took a sip of the orange juice Professor McGonagall was passing to her and sighed.

Nichol: 'Each night in my dreams he would hurt me and …'

A commotion from behind the screen surrounding them caused Professor McGonagall jump to her feet and swiftly pull out her wand. A voice from the other side of the screen explained that everything was fine, it was Professor Dumbledore 'it was just Professor Snape leaving the room.'

Nichol: 'They heard?'

Prof. McGonagall: 'Yes, they did, we did not mean to deceive you I thought it would be easier to speak to just me, I hope you don't mind.'

Nichol: 'No, it's ok, but why did Severus leave like that?'

Prof. McGonagall: 'Oh he did not tell you?'

Nichol: 'Tell me what?'

Prof. McGonagall: 'My dear girl, it was Severus who found you, he brought you here, and he has not left your bedside at all!'

Nichol: 'He found me?'

Prof. McGonagall: 'Yes, he was worried because he had not seen you, he was coming to your rooms to speak with you, when he found you.'

Nichol was stunned, what was Professor McGonagall trying to say or actually not saying? But she never got the chance to ask as Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape returned and Dumbledore said it was almost time for dinner and told Professor McGonagall that they would make an announcement tonight.

Turning to Nichol he said 'Do you feel you could cope with some visitors over the next few days?' Nichol decided this would be nice and it was agreed that Severus would make sure they came to see her in small numbers and did not tire her too much.

Over the next few days Nichol received many visits from small groups of students, some concerned for her well being, some she decided had come just to see if she really was still alive. Severus had told her about some of the rumours about her 'illness'.

Get-well cards, flowers, plants and packages of sweets and chocolates now surrounded her bed. Once Severus had chased off another group of students, as Nichol was tiring, he had gone to speak with Madame Pomfrey for a moment and Nichol received another visitor, Draco Malfoy. Draco stood at the foot of the bed and looked with derision at all the gifts Nichol had been given by his fellow students. 'I've come to see if it is true, you really are still alive then?' he scowled and turned to leave as he saw Professor Snape approaching 'oh before I forget, my father sends his regards and says he really hopes to see you soon!' with that he stomped off towards the exit.

As Severus arrived back at Nichol's bedside he looked concerned to see her looking pale, 'what did Malfoy say? Is everything alright?' 'Everything is fine, I am just tired, don't worry Severus' she smiled weakly at him. 'You know the students here love you' he said 'and they are not alone. Nichol … ' he took her hand in his 'there is something I have to tell you …'

He did not get the chance to tell her what was on his mind however, as Madame Pomfrey walked over to them. 'Nichol dear you will be able to go back to your rooms this evening if you wish' 'I can?' Madame Pomfrey nodded and then walked back to her office.

'That's good news isn't it?' Severus turned to Nichol, but she looked tearful.

'Nichol? What's wrong?'

Nichol gulped 'no, no, nothing is wrong'

Severus was not convinced 'Nichol, please what is wrong?'

'It's just, I am not sure I want …'

'You don't mean to leave Hogwarts?'

'I'm honestly not sure' Nichol could not look at Severus, as she knew he would see how upset she really was.

'Nichol, we need you here, you are like a breath of fresh air through these dusty old halls, the students love you, the staff love you and I …'

Nichol looked up and saw fear in Severus' eyes, she had never seen him waiver in anything and this was a shock to her. She stopped him before he could finish what he was about to say 'Severus, I just don't feel safe here now.'

'Please, don't let this chase you from Hogwarts, had I known sooner about this I would have protected you from him, I would never let him hurt you and I will not let him hurt you ever again!'

'That is really sweet of you, but I can't even face going back to my rooms, there are too many memories.'

'Nichol, please, I promise to sort something out about your accommodation if you just promise me you will not make any rash decisions about leaving.'

'OK, I will give it some thought' she smiled weakly at him.

'Thank you, now you should get some sleep. I will be here when you wake, I will leave Madame Pomfrey here while I speak with the Headmaster.' Severus stood to leave, but paused and thought for a second before leaning and giving Nichol a gentle hug. As his cheek brushed hers he sighed inwardly wondering why he found it so hard to tell her how much he cared for her.

Severus spoke with Madame Pomfrey briefly and then hurried to speak with Professor Dumbledore. He headed for the Great Hall and managed to catch the Headmaster as he left following dinner.

'Headmaster, I need to speak with you if you have a moment?'

'Certainly Severus, what is troubling you?'

'I wish to speak with you about Professor Reynard, I fear she may wish to leave us.'

'Ahh' said the older wizard, 'I had thought she may feel this way, is there anything that we can do to persuade her?'

'I feel we need to move her apartments, I do know she is reticent to return to her old rooms.' Severus explained.

'This can be arranged without much trouble, is there anything else?'

'I feel that she would be more comfortable if her rooms were closer to those of another Professor, then she would have someone close by if she needed assistance.'

'Can you suggest someone she would be comfortable staying close to?'

'Well, I would suggest myself, we are friends and I know how Lucius operates, if he should try to contact her again I will know how to deal with him.'

Dumbledore nodded 'yes I do believe you are right, make the necessary arrangements and have her belongings moved. I also suggest we get Professor Reynard back into class and also to share mealtimes in the Great Hall as soon as possible. I feel this will help her settle and wish to stay with us.'

'I agree, I will make all the arrangements.' Severus excused himself and went to see Nichol's old rooms and spoke with the house elves to make all the changes. He then returned to the Infirmary.

The next day Severus walked with Nichol back to her rooms, but then started to walk down a different corridor. 'Severus, my rooms are down that corridor' she pointed the other way.

'Just humour me for a few minutes' Severus smiled.

They reached a smaller branch corridor, which had just two doors opening onto it. Severus opened the first of these doors; ' as you know these are my rooms Nichol.' She had visited his rooms before when they had taken tea together. He walked towards another door in the corner of his lounge; this led through into another lounge 'this is my room!' Nichol recognised some of her belongings from her rooms. 'Yes' Severus nodded. 'If it is alright with you, I have made these arrangements, if you need anything I am right through this door.' Nichol walked over to the bedroom door and peered through. 'But you will of course have your privacy, I will never use the connecting door unless you invite me too or need help.'

Nichol felt relieved that she would not be in her old rooms, and strangely comforted by knowing that it was to be Severus next door to her. 'It's wonderful' she cried 'thank you!'

So far so good thought Severus.

Once Nichol was settled in her room Severus knocked on the dividing door 'I thought you might like some tea' he walked in carrying a tray. Nichol was curled up on her couch reading with a blanket over her legs, she made a move to get up but Severus gestured for her to stay where she was and he poured her tea and handed her the cup and saucer. He noticed her shiver slightly and asked if she was chilly, she nodded and replied 'a little.' Severus raised his wand and pointed at the fireplace, within seconds there was a lovely fire warming the room and giving it a warm glow. Severus started to walk towards the door but Nichol stopped him 'please, stay' he turned towards her unsure 'if you don't mind, I would like a little company' she said. 'If you are sure' Severus replied and Nichol nodded. Severus wandered back to his own rooms and picked up a book then returned to Nichols rooms. He sat on the couch opposite and made himself comfortable to read his book, every so often he looked up and watched Nichol briefly, watching her reading her book, seeing her raise her hand to move her hair which had slipped over her face. He watched her smile or frown every so often at what she was reading and watched the creamy flesh showing above her dress rise and fall as she breathed.

Severus was transfixed, he loved to watch her and could imagine them growing old together and sitting reading like these when they were both old and grey. He was shaken from his daydreams though by the clock chiming, he took out his pocket watch and checked the time. 'Right missy' he said standing, 'time to go.' Nichol looked up 'got where?' she asked 'dinner' was the reply. Severus headed back to his own room telling Nichol she had ten minutes to freshen up.

Exactly ten minutes later he knocked gently on the dividing door, he was not prepared for the sight that met him, as Nichol walked from the bedroom door she asked if she looked all right. Severus could not catch his breath let alone answer her Nichol was wearing a red velvet dress it had a scooped neckline and long fitted sleeves that flared out in a mediaeval style from mid forearm, the bodice was fitted and showed she swell of her breasts and exaggerated her small waist before skimming her hips and then flaring out as it fell in drapes to her knees. She wore dark charcoal stockings and black shoes with a kitten heel and slightly pointed toes, her hair was freshly brushed and hung around her shoulders with small plaits at the temples pulled back lightly and held in place with a small diamante clip. The only makeup she wore was a little pink lip-gloss, eyeliner and mascara. Severus had only ever seen her in teacher's robes or something casual, and he had never seen her long black hair down this way. 'Well?' she prompted 'do I look ok?' Severus took a large gulp of air and replied 'ok? Nichol you look stunning!' she walked towards him and he had to fight the urge to kiss her 'why thank you kind sir' Nichol said affecting a southern belle accent and slipped her arm through his 'shall we go?'

They caused quite a stir as they walked that way through the corridors of Hogwarts and entered the Great Hall. Nichol took her place at the Head Table with the other teachers and realised how much she had missed this. Severus noticed the tears in her eyes 'is everything alright?' This time it was Nichol who could not speak, after what seemed forever she turned to Severus and replied 'I can't do it, I can't leave Hogwarts, I want to stay.' As he smiled at her and his eyes lit up, she did not however see him signal to Professor Dumbledore and then see Dumbledore smile and nod to the other Professors that Nichol would be staying with them at Hogwarts.

Two days later Nichol's classes recommenced. The rest of the school year at Hogwarts was peaceful, she never heard from Lucius Malfoy. She spent more time with Severus and they became very close, spending more time in their rooms just chilling out or reading. She would watch him in his lab when he worked and he taught her some basics about potions.

Nichol did have a few dreams of Lucius and even wondered a couple of times where he was and what he was doing.

At the end of the year at Hogwarts Nichol was sad to say goodbye to the students and received many gifts to take away with her, he never did tell her what he had meant to tell her that day in the Infirmary.

Before she left Nichol also had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore who offered her a teaching post at Hogwarts the following year, if she wanted it all she had to do was let him know her decision.


	9. Chapter 9

**Revenge of a Slytherin**

**Chapter 9**

The Hogwarts Express pulling into London it was a bittersweet moment for Nichol. Her first year at Hogwarts was over and she had a couple of weeks before she had to let Professor Dumbledore know whether she wished to return for the following year. But she was going home, she could see all her old friends and catch up with all their news. She had letters from them but it was not the same as rally catching up. Catching a cab from the station she was soon standing outside her house 'it seems so long' she sighed.

Inside the house seemed totally normal; her neighbour had been looking after her plants while she was away and nothing had changed. But it felt different, everything seemed so … she stood for a moment trying to think of the words she meant, 'bland', she closed her eyes for a moment 'that's it, everything here is so bland'. Walking from room to room her eyes filled with tears, none of her pictures moved, and none of them spoke to her.

Right then and there she made a decision that would indeed return to Hogwarts for the next year and hopefully many more to come. Writing a note accepting the offer. She sealed the envelope, addressed it to Professor Dumbledore and placed it into the fireplace. Nichol couldn't help but smile as the envelope floated up the chimney like a scene from Mary Poppins.

Making a coffee she dragged her Hogwarts trunk upstairs, whilst humming 'chim chimney', the trunk had been a gift from Professor Dumbledore when she took the job and it held an amazing amount of stuff. At first she had piled up her clothes and accessories on her bed, realising she had way too much she tried to rationalise – but it was so difficult, Nichol had never been the 'travel light' kind of girl. Out of desperation she decided to pack the trunk with as much as she could just to see what it held, and it just kept fitting in 'bloody hell' she muttered. 'This thing is like a tardis!' and so she just kept on packing. Once she had everything she decided to take, which was in the end most of her room, she realised the trunk would be too heavy to move. But it was as light as it was when empty.

Once at Hogwarts it had been unpacked by one of the house elves and the when she left the elf had re-packed it for her 'I really need to get my own house elf' she giggled.

Flinging herself onto the bed she glanced at her trunk and decided to leave it until the next day. With a sigh she lay back against her pillows and picked up her coffee. 'I really should call everyone to say I am back in town' she said to herself. She was reaching to put her coffee cup on the bedside table and pick up her phone when a loud crack behind her made her jump.

She dropped the cup onto the floor spilling what was left of her coffee and was about to turn when someone grabbed her from behind. Her assailant had one arm around her waist and reaching up towards her breasts, his other hand held something over her mouth.

Nichol was overcome with a sickly, sweet, pungent aroma and taste, her head started to swim. She tried to struggle but felt so weak, her whole body getting heavy as she slipped into darkness. The last thing she was aware of was a voice as it snarled into her ears 'hello again muggle!'

As Nichol became limp in his arms Lucius smiled with satisfaction. Throwing the handkerchief he had used onto the floor behind him, it was picked up by the house elf that had appeared with him. He turned slightly lay Nichol's limp body across one arm; brushing her hair from her face he ran his fingers down her cheek 'I am going to have so much fun with you muggle' he sneered. Spotting the amulet around her neck he laughed as he took told of it, the amulet glowed and burned into his hand slightly, this would have been enough to make anyone else let go, but Lucius closed his palm around the magic stone almost relishing the pain then tore the ribbon holding it from Nichol's neck and threw it onto the open trunk laying nearby.

Turning to the elf he snarled 'bring that!' Pulling Nichol closer to him he took what looked like a small ball from inside his cloak 'home!' he said, and they vanished.

As they disappeared the elf closed the trunk and jumped on top of it, with a snap of his bony fingers the trunk and the elf both vanished.


	10. Chapter 10

**Revenge of a Slytherin**

**Chapter 10**

Nichol woke with a strangely bitter taste in her mouth, she had no idea where she was and felt confused and dazed. Looking around the room she was horrified by what she saw, the room around her was empty and consisted of bare stone walls, floor and ceiling. There was no window and she could not even see a door, realising she was cold laying on the floor she stood and walked around the room, still slightly groggy she touched each wall in turn. She had half expected to find that they were fake and not really stone, but they felt like the real thing 'oh my god!' her mind screamed 'where on earth am I, and how did I get here?'

Feeling dejected she leant against the wall with her head in her hands. She did not even notice when a figure appeared standing before her. 'So, you are awake then I see' startled at the sound of this voice Nichol looked up and saw a dark figure, she knew it was a man because of his voice, and it had sounded vaguely familiar. But all that she could see was a tall figure wearing dark robes with a large hood; she could not see his face at all.

Un-nerved by this figure in front of her she tried to back away, but could move no further because of the wall 'who, who are you?' she stammered. There was no response, 'where am I?' still nothing, 'why am I here?' still nothing. Biting her lip she blinked back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her.

After what seemed an eternity of silence he finally spoke again 'finally you are silent, from now on you will speak only when spoken to, do you understand?'

'What?' gasped Nichol as she almost laughed

'You heard what I said' he answered

'Yes I heard you' she said 'but I am not sure I can believe my ears'

'You heard me correctly, now do you understand?' he repeated

She did not reply

'DO YOU UNDERSTAND!' he bellowed

Stunned, Nichol just nodded.

'You are in my home, you cannot leave, and no one knows you are here. I suggest you do as I tell you or no-one will ever find you, or your body…'

'You're going to kkkill me? She stammered

'That would depend'

'On what?'

'Did I tell you to speak?'

Nichol shook her head

'Much better, and if you ever wish to leave here alive, I suggest you do as I tell you in future, is that clear?'

Nichol almost said yes, but caught herself in time and just nodded instead. Thinking that she would just have to comply until she had the chance to escape.

'Very good if you behave and do as you are told Nichol I think you would find me to be quite reasonable. However if you should annoy or …' he paused and walked towards the centre of room '… or bore me, then …' her captor dropped the hood from his head and with horror Nichol saw it was Lucius Malfoy. Relishing the fear in her face he continued '… then you die!'

Still standing in the centre of the room Lucius motioned for her to come to him, but Nichol was so afraid she could barely take a step. 'I will not ask again!' Lucius hissed. Unsteadily Nichol walked slowly towards him. Once Nichol was a few steps from him Lucius held up his hand to stop her, crossing his arms he ordered her to undress.

'What?' Nichol cried in alarm

In a sudden and swift movement Lucius grabbed her wrist and pulled her hard against him 'I told you what to do, now do it!' he snarled pushing her backwards so that she fell onto the floor. From within his cloak he pulled his serpent headed cane and removed his wand from within and pointed this at Nichol 'I can make you do what I wish or I can cause you great pain.'

Defiantly Nichol sat up and spat at him 'you sadistic bastard just kill me and get it over with!'

With a smirk Lucius raised his wand and replied 'there are worse things in this life than death Nichol, and I am one of them!'

Bending over her so that he was eye to eye with her he pointed his wand at her again 'Crucio!' Nichol had no idea what hit her; she was writhing on the floor in agony her flesh on fire, her insides twisting and her screams filling the air. It felt like forever for Nichol but it was just a matter of seconds before Lucius released her from the curse. As she lay on the floor panting for breath and sobbing Lucius stood up raised his eyebrow mockingly and smiled 'you know I never get tired of that.'

'Why didn't you kill me?' she gasped.

'Oh believe me, I could have, I could have left that curse until you died in agony' he bent back down to her 'but then I would miss out on all the fun we are going to have!' Standing back up he grabbed her wrist and dragged her to knees. 'Undress, now, I will not tell you again!'

Slowly Nichol undressed leaving her underclothes in place 'everything' he said. Reluctantly she undressed fully but stayed on the floor trying to cover her modesty.

He stood and looked down at her for a few seconds 'stand up' he demanded 'I am going to ask you a question and I want the truth!'

Seeing the anger in his eyes Nichol knew this was not the time to mess with him, but she did anyway staying on the floor. Anger flashed in his eyes but he left her on the floor 'I saw that Severus has appointed himself your … protector' he sneered. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her to her feet 'did Severus touch you?'

'What?' she gasped stepping back from him, but he followed her ' you heard me did he touch you?' he stepped forward again causing her to step back. But this time she found her back was against the cold stone wall. 'Yes he touched me, he nursed me while I was … sick.' She emphasised the word sick, as it was Lucius who had made her ill. 'That is not what I mean – did he touch you intimately?' he ran a finger down her cheek and then gripped her face in his hands roughly 'look at me!' he demanded 'did he fuck you Nichol? Did you give yourself to him?'

'How dare you ask me such a thing' she replied indignantly. Lucius grabbed her shoulders and shook her angrily 'answer me – did you let him fuck you?'

'My god' thought Nichol 'the man really is insane' she was shaking as she answered him 'NO, Severus is a gentleman, he would never touch me without my consent.'

'Then Severus is an even bigger fool than I took him for' Lucius sneered. He moved as though he was going to kiss Nichol but she launched herself forward catching him off guard, he stumbled slightly and let go of her shoulders. Raising her knee she whacked him in the groin, causing him to double over in pain and fall to the floor.

Nichol ran to the other side of the room 'there has to be a door somewhere!' she cried silently before hammering on the walls and shouting for help.

As he regained his composure Lucius calmly stated 'there is no door – this room is magically sealed and shielded. No one knows you are here and no one could find you here' He stood back up 'come here NOW!' he yelled.

Nichol could see the fury in his eyes with a few long strides he crossed to room and pushed her back against the wall, hard, she was winded and shocked.

'It is good that Severus has not touched you – I do not share my toys!' he sneered. 'I am not a toy you sick bastard!' cried Nichol.

'Have no doubt muggle; I am the evil bastard you were warned about. I have raped and killed muggles before and I enjoyed it, you are in no better position than they were – when I saw you I decided I would have you and I will – then when I am bored with you or you displease me, I will dispose of you!' Nichol was stunned and her tears stung her eyes as she realised that Lucius would never let her leave him alive.

He saw the tears in her eyes and smirked 'you see, you really are mine' with a flick of his wand he was gone and she was alone again.

Spotting her clothes on the floor she moved towards them, before she could reach them a house elf appeared picked up her clothes and vanished again taking them with him.

Nichol walked to the corner of the room and slid down the wall, bringing her knees up to her chest she wrapped her arms around her legs and laid her head on her knees and let the tears flow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Revenge of a Slytherin**

**Chapter 11**

Nichol had no idea how long she sat there but at some point she had fallen asleep. When she woke she was cold and dying to use the bathroom. She was exhausted her eyes and throat sore from crying. She had no way of knowing the time, as there were no windows she didn't even know whether it was night or day. She figured that she had been there for a while as she was thirsty and hungry.

Trying not to fall asleep again she walked around the room for a while, she stretched out and tried to relax with some yoga. Another couple of hours seemed to pass and Nichol once again fell asleep, her body aching and crying out for food and water and more so for the bathroom.

When she woke again he was standing in front of her 'take my hand or stay here, make your choice and make it fast!' he held out his hand to her. Thinking for mere seconds Nichol reasoned with herself that she ought to go with him, nothing could be worse than this room … could it?

Tentatively putting her hand into Lucius' he pulled her to her feet, as he pulled her against him she felt the world vanish from beneath for feet for a couple of seconds, her head swam and the room blurred in front of her eyes but Lucius held her firm and as she felt her knees go weak she felt herself falling deeper into the strength of his arms. He felt so warm and strong and smelled clean and lightly soapy like he had just stepped out of the shower. Closing her eyes Nichol felt herself relax into his embrace.

She was soon to come back down to earth with a bump as she felt the floor once again beneath her feet and she opened her eyes to see she was now standing in another room, suddenly she was falling and hitting the floor with a thud that winded her. Lucius had let go of her as soon as they arrived at their destination. As she hit the floor she glanced up and saw the look of derision on his face as he dusted down the front of his robes as though he had been somehow tainted by the mere touch of her.

'This is to be your room' Lucius said then he walked towards a door and opened it 'this is your bathroom. For now you cannot leave these rooms, if and when I deem it you will be given free reign of the house, you will not be able to go outside without me however.' He then walked to another door and left the room, leaving Nichol still stunned sitting on the floor.

Suddenly realising she could get to the bathroom Nichol jumped up and ran to the door. Feeling much better and extremely relieved Nichol looked around the bathroom, it was very luxurious, with marble countertops a large bathtub and a huge walk in shower. There was a heated towel rail with huge white fluffy towels, Nichol realised how grubby she felt and stepped into the shower – there was already a large array of toiletries in the shower and she realised they were her own, looking back at the countertop she realised that her cosmetics and perfumes and her hairbrushes were all laid out. Puzzled she stepped back under a torrent of hot water, tipping back her head letting the water soak her hair and the jets to massage her scalp. Filling her palm with shampoo she massaged it through her hair piling it into a soapy mass on top of her head, she turned towards the walls forming the back of the shower leaning forwards she put her head against the cool tiles and allowed the hot jets to run over her shoulders and neck.

With a sigh she rinsed the shampoo from her hair and applied plenty conditioner allowing this to soak into her hair while she washed her body. Retrieving her nylon scrunchie from a small hook she poured some body wash onto it, the room was already steaming up and the smell of jasmine and ylang ylang started to permeate the air. Nichol breathed deeply and closed her eyes, the familiar scent reminding her of home. Running the scrunchie firmly over her skin she covered shoulders and arms with a layer of foam and a lightly oiled sheen, the roughness of the scrunchie exfoliating her skin making it glow.

The warm water was reviving her previously cold and aching body. Running the soapy scrunchie down her body she stroked it over her chest, her breasts over her ribs and across her stomach. Leaning over she raised first one foot and then the other soaping each one in turn before running the suds up each leg and over her thighs and then between her legs, shuddering as she ran the roughness over her hidden flesh and lightly grazing her clitoris.

Rinsing the scrunchie she hung it back up and rinsed the conditioner from her hair, allowing its creamy foam to run down her body letting her hands follow the trail she had made earlier. Closing her eyes she let the water rinse away the foam and her hands trailed over her skin lingering for the briefest of moments to touch her nipples. She was very tempted to make herself come, she felt that she needed to but she also felt guilty for feeling this way. 'You are a prisoner here' she chided herself 'you need to find a way out, not enjoy yourself!'

Turning the water colder she let its chill take away some of the need she was feeling before turning off the water and turning to reach for a towel. As she wrapped the warm fluffy towel around her body she turned to step out of the shower and then she saw him, half leaning half sitting on the counter top, with one leg up on the counter knee bent so that he could lean forward against it and he was watching her.

Nichol felt a blush spread across her face and pulled the towel around her tighter. 'Hhhow long have you been there?' she stammered. 'Long enough' came the terse reply. 'There is supper in your room, eat and get some sleep, you will need it.'

Lucius stalked out of the bathroom and out through the bedroom. He was agitated, the temptation to take her there and then annoying him. Male urges to take her overcoming his wish to teach this muggle her place and for that he would make her pay.

Nichol walked through to the bedroom and found a roaring fire in the hearth and before it was a large comfortable chair and a table set with sandwiches, petit fours, cakes and a pot of steaming hot chocolate. Her eyes settled on a small bowl of marshmallows and she remembered with a tremble a long forgotten dream.

Laid out on the bed there was white cotton nightdress and over gown, it was not her own and it was very demure almost matronly. She towel dried her hair and put on the nightgown, once her hair was brushed she looked around the room, walking over and looking into the wardrobes, they contained her own clothes and lots she did not recognise, but they were her size, but she could not find a single pair of her knickers, they had all gone – and of all the new clothing there was no new ones 'how strange' she thought.

Nichol curled up in the chair by the warm fire ate her fill and drank some of the warming hot chocolate, unsure whether it was the warmth from the fire or the comforting hot chocolate she was soon feeling sleepy. She started to fall asleep in front of the fire before wandering over to the bed, she was too tired to even climb under the covers she just flopped down on top of the bed and fell into a deep slumber.

It was several hours later that she was woken when someone sat on the edge of her bed, she kept her eyes closed tight and hoped they would just leave, but they did not.

Lucius stood watching her for a while before he sat down. He had looked at her pale skin and her soft black hair as it fanned out over the pillows. He had seen her shift in her sleep and whispered something he could not hear. Anger welled up within his chest as he wondered of whom she was dreaming.

A hand reached out and stroked her hair and she tried not to flinch as he stroked her cheek. As his weight lifted from the bed she thought he was leaving and peeped out through half open eyes but he was still here with his back to the bed, he was removing his shirt 'I know you are awake you know' he said flatly. As he sat back on the bed beside her she made a move to swing herself over the bed but it would seem he had expected this and he grabbed her moving his body on top of hers and using his weight to pin her to the mattress he leant towards he and placed his lips over hers, kissing her with a passion, a hunger and with an anger that took away her breath.

Nichol reached out and tried to scratch him but he grabbed her wrists and held them so tight she cried out in pain, then he pulled her arms up over her head. He fumbled for a second with something by the head of the bed and when he removed his hands from hers she found her hands were bound and she could not pull them back down. He ran his hands down along her arms and knelt up his thighs pinning her legs to the bed, running his hands down over her breasts and ribs before running them back up taking her breasts in his hands and roughly squeezing them. Unfastening the ribbon holding the neck of her nightdress closed 'I thought this would be so apt, so virginal for our first night together' he said as he opened the neckline, taking the fabric into each hand and then tearing the fabric open. With that one tear he rent the fabric down past her waist, with another tug he tore it open completely leaving her naked before his eyes.

'You bastard' she screamed 'get off me!' in the faint moonlight coming in through the drapes she could see the mocking in his eyes as he looked down upon her. 'This is rape you sick fuck, don't do this.'

'No this is not' he sneered.

'I don't want this, please don't.' She was almost begging now.

'Why fight me muggle, you have wanted me since that day we first met in Hogsmeade' he said mockingly 'you will beg me to fuck you before this night is out!'

'Nooo!' Nichol cried out to deny his words but she remembered how he had made her feel that day, how she had wanted him to touch her even then.

Lucius bent his head to her neck and softly nibbled on her pale flesh, Nichol could feel his breath hot against her skin, and when he moved his lips towards her ears she could hear him breathing deeply and she heard him whisper 'say it, say you want me muggle!'

Involuntarily Nichol tipped back her head exposing her neck more openly to him and sighing deeply.

Climbing from the bed Lucius left Nichol feeling a sense of loss she wanted him to leave her but she yearned for his touch. She was unprepared to feel his hands as they slid down her legs, he was standing by the foot of the bed she realised too late what he was doing as he fastened her ankle to the bottom of the bed she tried to kick out with her other foot but he caught it and this too was fastened to the bottom of the bed. Realising her position Nichol was embarrassed to realise that she now had her legs open to him.

Nichol hated him so much, but the sight of him standing at the foot of the bed wearing just black trousers and no shirt, long blonde hair loose over his shoulders, sent shivers down her spine. Even she had to admit that the man was so sexy even with his arrogant and twisted personality and cold black heart. Her mind was screaming for him to go away but her body was yearning for his touch.

Lucius climbed back onto the bottom of the bed and slid his body over hers, the combination of the smoothness of his skin and the rough fabric of his trousers, the cold metal of his belt buckle all sending sparks through her body.

Arching her back Nichol closed her eyes as he cupped her breasts in his hands pinching both of her nipples before taking each one in turn into his mouth, his tongue lashing each into erect peaks and then biting and grazing each with his teeth. With his mouth on her breasts he ran one hand down her body and slid it over her stomach and down between her thighs. With no gentleness he slid a thumb into her making her squirm and press against his hand.

Despite herself she was already wet and his thumb met with no resistance before he slid it out again and used her own juices to lubricate and massage her clitoris. Biting her bottom lip Nichol moaned feeling Lucius' hair sweep over her skin as he moved down over her body, he slid a pillow beneath her hips and placed his mouth against her. His fingers opening her to his probing tongue he alternated the firm touch of his thumb with the gentle touch of his tongue. For Nichol it was both heaven and hell she wanted him and she hated him for that, she wanted to have her hands free to push him away but also to pull him further into her.

Running his tongue around the edge of her opening he teased the very sensitive rim, she was dying for him to fill her with his tongue, his fingers, his cock … she could not say it, she could not give in to him.

But even as she thought this she knew her strength was faltering, her own body betraying her. The touch of his mouth, tongue and fingers against her most sensitive flesh the feel of his long blonde hair against her thighs…

She raised her head slightly and looked deep into his eyes she could see the challenge in his aristocratic features. Never taking his eyes from her Lucius clamped his teeth onto her erect clitoris causing her to throw back her head in pain but it was more than that, every inch of her was alive she had never felt so alive.

Lucius moved his lips from her and kissed his way back up her body, he would lick, kiss and bite her skin. She could feel his hair sweeping over her flesh causing it to goose bump. Then he was kissing her again and she could taste herself on his lips, his tongue probing her mouth as his fingers were now probing between her legs. She felt lightheaded and could feel her blood pounding around her body as she panted against his mouth trying to catch her breath.

He moved to her ear and he heard him hiss at her 'tell me, tell me what you want!'

As he spoke he pressed his thumb against her clit harder 'nnnooo' she cried. Lucius shifted slightly and removed his trousers before lying back against her. She could hear him breathing into her ear his breath ragged, this only served to make her want him more. He pressed the tip of his cock against her, occasionally thrusting just enough to tease her but not enough to enter her.

'Say it muggle' he whispered.

'Nnooo' she gasped her whole body throbbing with lust.

'You want me bitch, just admit it!' exploring her body hungrily. Roughly massaging her breasts, kissing her, biting her and pulling her hair.

Nichol closed her eyes against the feelings but this only heightened them, when she opened them again she found she was looking into his blue/grey eyes. She knew that had he not been such a despicable bastard she could so easily love this man, but he disgusted her and this made her want him all the more.

He lay fully on top of her, placing the tip of his cock just inside her pussy, without thinking she threw back her head and gasped as she thrust her hips towards him. But he moved with her, always staying just within her and yet just out of reach. Laughing he said again … 'tell me' he was mocking her now, he knew she wanted him, he could feel that she was also close to climax, but he wanted to make her tell him, he would make her beg for release.

Nichol wanted him so much and she hated that she wanted to hold his head in her hands as she kissed him, she wanted to run her fingers through his hair and she wanted so much to grasp his arse and pull his cock deep into her. If only her legs were free she would wrap them around him and hold him deep inside her. She almost screamed at herself to stop, these mental images only served to make her hornier, once more she pushed her hips toward him aching to take him into her, but once more he pulled back.

'Say it!' he repeated, he had to admire this muggle, she was strong, he ached to just fuck her and have his own release but he wanted to subjugate her first and this thought made him harder.

He slipped one hand between their bodies and pressed the fleshy pad of his thumb against her clit again, he pressed hard and drew his thumb in circles against her most sensitive tip Nichol threw back her head and screamed, partly lust and partly pain from the throbbing sensations coursing through her body. 'Ohhh' she panted drawing her hands into fists and curling her toes whilst pulling against her bonds.

'You only need say the word Nichol and I will fuck you!' he whispered in her ear,

His voice and clipped accent sent a shiver through her entire body and hearing him talk so dirty in her ear was more than Nichol could bear. 'I want you' she whispered. Lucius smiled to himself and tipped his head to one side raising an eyebrow 'sorry?' he ground his thumb against her clit again.

Suddenly he clicked his fingers and Nichol was free but she no longer cared, she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him towards her kissing him hungrily. Coming back up for air she looked into his eyes she was defeated she needed him 'fuck me Lucius' she gasped. As she said this he thrust forward burying himself deep inside her, Nichol raised her legs and wrapped them around him pulling him deeper and holding him there.

Knowing he had beaten her Lucius fucked her hard taking his own pleasure from being inside her. He had to admit to himself that she felt good, her pussy hot and tight against his cock. Nichol cried out with each thrust and dug her nails into his back scratching and clawing at him both of their bodies bathed with the sheen of sweat.

Moving slightly Lucius pulled himself up and put her legs over his shoulders allowing him to thrust downwards and deeper into her, this angle causing the base of his shaft to crush against her clit with each thrust. Bent almost double Nichol half closed her eyes and ran her palms down his chest and dug her nails in to Lucius' nipples as she felt as though a wave crashed over her. Lucius threw back his head and grunted as he felt her already tight pussy spasm against his cock and try to draw him into her further.

'Fucking muggle!' he repeated over and over as he pounded into her harder as though trying to harm her, but this just pushed her over the edge. Nichol screamed 'you bastard!' as her whole body twitched and she felt like she would explode with pleasure and pain. Lucius felt as though she could crush his cock inside her, he had never felt a woman come so hard on his cock and it caused him to lose his composure and he could hold back no longer. Falling forwards onto her he let her legs slide down his body, as he stayed buried inside her as he too came.

Afterwards he rolled over taking her with him, they both lay catching their breath Nichol with her head lying on Lucius chest listening to his heart. Lucius raised his hand and stroked her hair then he just roughly pushed her from him swung his legs from the bed and stood. Without a second glance Lucius stalked naked from the room leaving Nichol feeling utterly used and alone.

Back in his rooms Lucius was furious with himself, he had let his guard down and why … because the bitch had a nice tight pussy? 'Fucking muggle' he hissed as he marched into his bathroom to take a shower.


	12. Chapter 12

**Revenge of a Slytherin**

**Chapter 12**

Nichol spent the next few days in her rooms, reading and sleeping. She took all of her meals there and never saw Lucius at all. The only company she had was from the occasional house elf who brought her meals, but they seemed so afraid, always peering nervously over their shoulders and barely speaking to her apart from being polite.

Lucius was not away, he was in the house and he was watching Nichol. He had been so angry with himself and the way his body had craved touching her, that he had decided to stay away from her for a while.

His absence both relieved and annoyed Nichol, she wondered where he was and what he was doing, and more so annoying was the thought of 'whom' he was doing. She realised that this thought was totally irrational, but she could not help how she was feeling in her heart. The man was a total bastard with absolutely no morals, but the way he had made her feel that night had shaken Nichol to her core. She was no shy little virgin, but no man had ever made her feel the way Lucius had both in her dreams and then when she had taken her that first night.

'I must be going fucking crazy' she chided herself 'the man is a maniac, he did not make love to you, he raped you!' fighting with herself in her inner dialogue 'but I suppose, he didn't actually hurt me, and it was so damn good' she smiled to herself.

Deciding to take a shower Nichol stepped under to hot water and leant against the wall, closing her eyes and recalling the way he had pinned her to the bed, the feel of being bound and under his power. Tearing herself from this daydream she turned the water to cold and startled herself fully awake.

On returning to her room Nichol was surprised to see that she'd had visitors, lying on the bed were some clothing and a note. Glancing at the clothes she decided to open the note first, it was very brief, telling her to put on the clothing provided and only these, she must not change any item, add or omit items. Then it instructed her to knock on the door when ready and the elf outside would bring her to the study, it was merely signed LM.

Turning to the outfit on the bed Nichol picked up and examined each piece before moving on to the next. Once she had looked at each piece she decided there was no way she would comply with his wishes. Still wrapped in her robe with hair wet from the shower she sat at the dresser and started to dry her hair when she heard a rustle behind her, turning back towards the bed she saw another note. Walking to the bed she picked up the note, inside the message was clear she should not defy his wishes or she would have to learn the hard way. Nichol wondered how he knew her thoughts 'get out of my head!' she called out into the empty room.

The menace of this note was clear but Nichol was determined she would in no way comply. Instead she finished drying her hair, read for a while and then decided to head to bed. Throwing these items of clothing onto the chair by the fireplace she crawled into her bed and turned out the lamps. Smiling in the dark room she stretched out languorously beneath the covers and said 'hard way my arse, you don't frighten me Malfoy!'

'Really now?' came a voice from by the fireplace. Nichol sat bolt upright in bed as he spoke again 'lumos' and a light came from the direction of the voice. A dark figure carrying a light walked towards the bottom of the bed, the fall figure was hooded and even though Nichol realised that this was Lucius she was unnerved by the look of him standing there. The light in his hand appeared to be coming from the tip of his wand.

'Come here!' he demanded.

Nichol did not move just pulled the covers higher on her chest.

'I said COME HERE!' he bellowed the last two words and she was sure she felt the room shake under the force of his voice.

Sitting up in the bed Nichol looked like a startled rabbit in the headlamps of an oncoming car.

'I thought you were not afraid of me muggle' he said as he walked around the bed. Nichol made a move to jump across the bed to escape him but he caught her by the ankle at the last second. He pulled on her leg and dragged her across the bed.

'Now, are you going to come with me as I said or do I take you like this?' he sneered.

'Drop dead' Nichol hissed as she kicked out at Lucius with her free foot.

'Ah' he said 'so you want it like that do you?' he reached into his pocket and removed a long cord, using this he bound her feet together, leaving a little bit or cord free in the middle. Taking hold of this cord between her feet he turned and walked away from the bed pulling Nichol behind him.

Nichol screamed and twisted trying to get free from him. But he ignored her; the cord was biting into her ankles as he pulled her to the end of the bed by her feet. Nichol was dragged from the bed and landed with a flop onto the floor. Her body and head hitting the floor with a thump that winded her and knocked her dizzy.

Unsure of where she was going she saw the ceiling passing by her eyes as she was unceremoniously dragged along the floor. Nichol could feel the vest top of her pyjamas rolling up beneath her and the floor burning her back as she was pulled over sections of polished wood and rugs. Trying to pull her top back down and reaching out for the walls and doorways they passed, managing to grab one doorway she held on as tight as she could as she screamed at the hooded figure 'stop this, let me go!'

Stopping and turning to the figure on the floor Lucius hissed 'let go of the door.'

As she tried to pull herself back Nichol cried 'no, please, where are you taking me?'

'Somewhere you will learn to do as you are told'

'Is this because I would not wear those clothes? Please … I'll wear them' she begged.

'Too late muggle, and I thought you were not afraid of me?' he raised one eyebrow and sneered.

'I, I'm not, but you are hurting me'

'Oh, really?' then he actually smirked 'let go of the door or …'

Annoyed Nichol replied before she thought about it 'or what?'

Lucius raised his wand and turned back to her, dropping her feet and then dropping to his knees over her legs. He leant forward until his face was next to hers 'don't try my patience woman or you just might find how afraid I can make you'.

He moved his arms and grabbed both of hers, pulling them towards him. Bringing the palm of the hand she had been trying to hang on with up to his mouth, his gently kissed the red mark and then ran his tongue over the marked flesh and then trailing it up her fingers. He took two of her fingers into his mouth and sucked hard on them. Nichol felt a rush of lust run through her and a warm glow starting deep within her, she laid back her head and closed her eyes with a sigh.

Lucius watched the reaction his touch was having on her and smiled to himself before biting her fingers, hard, causing her to scream and fight to get away from him. He loved to see her reactions first the lust in her eyes as he had caressed and stroked her fingers and then the pain and fright in them as he caused her pain and he grew harder at the sight of this, he loved the sense of power he had over her to bring her from one extreme to the other.

Holding both her wrists with his one hand he raised his wand with the other and flicked it towards her 'Incarcerous' he called and ropes appeared from the end of his wand entwining around Nichol's arms and upper body. Moving back to his feet he pulled her with him and lifted her over his shoulder. Turning and carrying her bound figure down the corridor and then downstairs. Nichol had not seen any more of the house than her own rooms and the strange room she had woken up in a few days earlier.

Once on the ground floor Lucius strode across the entrance hallway and kicked open one of the doors. A blast of cold air swept up through the air and chilled Nichol causing her to shiver. A change in the tone of Lucius' footsteps made her realise that they were going down stone steps, Nichol could not see where she was except to see the walls were now also stone.

Lucius carried Nichol into a cavernous room beneath Malfoy Manor, a room many a rumour had been made about and people were afraid to mention. Within the wizarding world people believed this room to exist and many rumours had been heard about people who had been taken here, but never a word from anyone who had actually seen the room. The only people to leave the Malfoy Dungeons were either Death Eaters or Dead!

Of course Nichol knew none of this, but the thought of all the rumours about this room always made Lucius smirk.

He walked to the centre of the room and dropped Nichol onto a cold hard surface that she would soon recognise as marble. The dark room started to glow with light as dozens of candles lit in a wave of warmth that swept around the room. Nichol took a deep breath and turned to Lucius 'where are we?'

'Shhhhhh' came the reply

Lucius muttered something and the bonds around her arms evaporated, pushing herself Nichol sat and put her hands down, running her fingertips over the sold smooth surface, looking down she saw she was sat on a large dark green marble plinth. Despite herself she could not help but think she was sitting on an altar, this thought caused her to panic 'please, don't do this, you can't hurt me, please …' the one thing running through her mind was the thought that Lucius was about to kill her, that she was to be some kind of sacrifice and she was terrified.

'Oh do calm down woman' Lucius drawled 'killing you is not on the top of my agenda for today, although the same cannot be said for hurting you' he raised one eyebrow and gave Nichol a half smile that chilled her to the bone.

'What are you going to do to me?'

'You will see in time'

'Please, just let me go, won't tell anyone I was here'

'I know you won't' Lucius untied her feet and turned Nichol towards him so that she was sitting on the edge of the marble plinth, stepping between her legs and forcing them open with his body and then stepping closer 'I know because you are not leaving here.' Taking her face into his hands he raised her face towards his and kissed her gently, it was the lightest of touches and Nichol wondered if it was real or not. Lucius ran his hands over her throat and through her hair causing her to shiver; tipping back her head he moved his lips across her cheek and over her ear and neck. Nichol sighed and closed her eyes. 'I also know that you do not wish to leave – do you?'

With his lips still against her neck, his breath hot against her skin Nichol felt her whole body in turmoil 'no, I mean yes … Ohhh.'

Lucius ran his hands gently over her shoulders and down her arms, causing her skin beneath his touch to prickle and goose bump. His touch so gentle it was taking Nichol by surprise. With her hands in his he continued kissing and softly nibbling her neck before moving slowly back to her lips, kissing her deeply and passionately while he slowly leant her backwards against the cold stone. Without her even realising what he had done he was raising her arms above her head when she suddenly felt something cold and hard against her wrists followed by a loud click. Nichol tried to move and call out but Lucius was now laying over her and his kiss more demanding almost brutal smothered her cries.

Raising his body from hers Lucius smiled at her, running his hands over the fabric of her pyjamas, over her breasts and down towards her waist before suddenly removing them. He turned his back and walked away; from her position Nichol could not see what he was doing or where he had gone she could just hear him moving around. Thinking him to be the other side of the room she tried to move and was pulling against the wide metal cuffs that held her.

When Lucius came back to Nichol he was pleased to see she did indeed still have some fight left in her, she was struggling to get free and was startled to see Lucius was standing over her again. She was even more startled to see what he had in his hand.

Lucius had dropped his cloak and was standing over Nichols bound body, he was wearing all black just trousers and shirt, and he had no jacket on. Leaning over Nichol he looked into her eyes and watched the terror in them as he let her catch a glimpse of the huge knife he held in his hand. The sight of the blade glinting in the candlelight caused Nichol to scream and struggle harder against her bonds and because he was standing so close her body was writhing in fear between the hard marble surface and Lucius' body.

He never would use a knife to harm someone; it was so crude, so muggle, he shuddered at the thought. But he found that letting someone see the knife caused more terror than seeing a wand, and he did so love that look of fear in the eyes on his victim.

Feeling Nichol struggle against his body, knowing she was trapped between him and the marble and seeing the terror in her eyes was exciting Lucius more than anything had for an age.

He was loathe to admit how much this woman excited him, she was a muggle, there was no future for her in this, in fact there was no future in most of his relationships – he had only married in order to continue the Malfoy line, he had never loved her, in fact he had found her to be colder than him. Since she had left while he was in Azkaban, moving in with Lord Voldemort, which strangely had worked well for Lucius. Voldemort was pleased with Lucius for not fighting him on this, if only Voldemort knew just how happy Lucius was with this whole new arrangement. With no wife around Lucius was able to enjoy his darker tastes whenever he chose and he had no one to question his actions.

Looking down on Nichols prone body Lucius knew he needed to get his mind back onto the job in hand or he would lose himself to his more manly urges, his cock was already hard with the thoughts of taking her, thoughts of feeling her pussy wrapped around his cock. He closed his eyes for a moment as he recalled the feeling of her hot and sweet and twitching on his cock, shaking himself out of this reverie, he had to concentrate.

Holding the knife in one hand he placed the tip of the blade against the tip of his index finger on the other hand, letting the candlelight reflect and glint off the blade. Never taking his eyes from Nichols he pushed the knife gently against his finger then removed it, letting Nichol see the drop of blood he had drawn and therefore proving just how sharp this blade was. Raising his finger to his mouth licking the drop of blood from his skin before placing the tip of the blade against Nichols throat, she suddenly became still knowing she could cut herself if she were not careful. Lucius ran the tip of the blade over her flesh, barely touching he, not enough to make a mark and yet she could feel it.

Slipping the blade beneath the straps of her top he cut first one and then the other before drawing the blade to the top of her vest he slid the blade beneath the fabric, allowing the cold metal to slice through the fabric, pulling it downwards he split the entire top before ripping it from beneath her leaving her topless. The cold air causing her nipples to stiffen, giving her goose bumps over her breasts. Leaning down over Nichol he ran his tongue from her navel up her body and between her breasts before kissing her neck, Nichol tipped back her head as though offering her throat to him this caused her to arch her back and press her upper body against his. Taking this as an invitation Lucius moved his mouth back over her skin until he was able to take one of her erect nipples into his mouth sucking it firmly causing her to gasp and move her body with his as he moved away.

Taking his knife once more Lucius used it to cut the waistband on her pyjama pants before pulling the knife all the way down the leg shearing the fabric all the way down before doing the same with the other leg. Once again pulling the shredded fabric from beneath her. Realising what he had done Nichol spoke in a sarcastic tone 'you know you could have just slipped those off, there was no need to destroy them.'

'I know, but this is more … satisfying' he drawled, running his hands over her ribs and stomach lightly scratching the surface with his nails and smiling at the red trails he left on her pale flesh. Running his arms down her thighs until he reached her knees, roughly forcing them apart then vanishing from her view again as he dropped to his knees between her thighs. Nichol gasped as she felt his hair brushing against her thighs and then his hot breath against her pussy.

Taking a deep breath and then holding it, expecting to feel his mouth upon her at any time, but it never came. When she finally exhaled it sounded more like a moan of frustration and she felt her body flush with embarrassment as she realised that he must had heard her, he could hardly have failed to hear her. She heard and felt Lucius move and tried to move her head to see what he was doing, but she could not move enough.

She was soon to know where he was though when he held another blade in front on her 'what the …' Lucius walked around her 'I thought you required a little, trim.' Realising what he meant Nichol tried to kick out but he had stepped back, she heard him laugh as he saw her naked body twisting as she tried to reach him with a kick. But he just stood, waiting, when she became tired and stopped lashing out he moved fast, fastening first one and then the other foot to the base of the marble she lay on. Nichol knew how lewd she must look, laying there naked, strapped down with her legs spread wide and her back arched pushing her pussy towards him as though she were on offer.

Happy with this view Lucius walked around her again, touching her breasts, kissing her neck and ears he heard Nichol sigh deeply and he knew the affect he was having on her body. Smiling to himself he leant close to her ears before whispering 'I knew we would be good together muggle, I knew when I first saw you that one day you would be mine to play with.'

He moved back between her thighs ad Nichol felt something cold against her flesh making her jump slightly. 'You really ought to be still, unless you want me to cut you' the way he said it sounded almost like a question.

Closing her eyes Nichol tried not to think about the cold steel blade sweeping over her mound stripping it of public hair. She had no idea how long it took or how much hair he had removed but suddenly she felt warmth over her skin as he cleaned the area and then she felt cold again, but this was different it was a cold cream which he started to massage into her sensitised skin occasionally allowing his thumb to slip between her lips and skim lightly over her clitoris causing it to stand lewdly to attention almost begging for his touch. Trying to think of something other than his touch Nichol felt herself moistening, this man was despicable, how could he make her feel this way. Straining her thigh muscles as she tried in vain to close her legs to his touch.

Nichol moaned, part of her wanted Lucius to stop what he was doing, but the rest of her wanted his to continue, to go further, and to take her until she screamed his name in ecstasy.

She barely felt Lucius when he moved, she only realised what was coming as she felt his hair brush against her thighs briefly before she felt his mouth against her pussy, his tongue running over her lips and then dipping between them. When his tongue made contact with her clitoris Nichol's entire body jolted as though it was shot through with electricity.

Every so often Lucius moved his mouth from her pussy slightly and caused Nichol to moan and strain against her bonds to move towards him, to feel his mouth against her again. She was torn between desire and revulsion, she hated him and yet she wanted him, and worse still she had to bite her lip to prevent her telling him this, she could taste the metallic tang of her own blood on her lips from where she had bitten.

Lucius alternated caressing her gently with his tongue and then firmly with his fingers, she was so wet and wanton and he was hard it took all his strength to not just stand there and then to fuck her, just to feel her tightness on his cock. Slipping his fingers deep within her, exploring where his cock longed to go, emulating with his fingers the fucking he wanted to give her.

But he grew angry, he loved the taste and scent of her, he loved the feeling of his cock deep within her – how could he feel like this for a mere muggle? The thought disgusted him and yet excited him. He had fucked muggles before; he had made them scream, tortured them and then killed them. But this one, he wanted to keep and could not understand it, she felt different, he admired how she could stand up to him and yet still be terrified of him. Closing his eyes he whispered 'what have you done to me bitch?'

Furious he stood up sharply, gabbing Nichol roughly by the throat he lifted her head, looked into her eyes he hissed 'I should just kill you now and be done with it' letting go of her head with a sharp push Nichols head hit the flat marble top and knocked her out for a minute or so. When she came to she was disorientated, and Lucius was standing over her his wand in his hind. Touching the wand to her stomach Nichol felt the cold tip of the wood against her skin and then it started to heat up, getting hotter and hotter until she screamed as it burned her, then the pain started to move, slithering, almost weaving from her stomach around her waist around her back then around the other side. It felt like there was a hot band gripping her burning into her flesh.

As Nichol's screams subsided Lucius stood back and admired his handiwork, winding around Nichols waist was a serpent, it was like a work of art, beautifully coloured and burned permanently into her flesh, she was tattooed, branded and she could not see it yet, but while ever she lived this mark would show her as being his and his alone. Lucius drew satisfaction from this as if he ever let her go and she went into the arms of his old friend Severus, he knew his friend would know the mark and know now and always that she belonged to Lucius Malfoy.

Once she had stopped screaming and just lay sobbing Lucius leaned over her and kissed her passionately, as he drew away he sneered 'I do so love to hear muggles scream.'

Unfastening her feet he roughly grabbing her hips he flipped her over so that she was lying on her stomach and refastened her feet. Running his hand over the pale skin on her arse before raising his hand and then bringing it down on her again in a stinging slap. Nichol tried to move away from his hand, which still lay hot against her flesh.

She heard his footsteps as he walked away from her, she heard rustling and realised he was undressing. When he walked back to her she could not see but he was naked. Walking back behind her again he ran his hand gently over her bare cheeks again. Without warning Nichol felt a searing pain sweep through her, the pain seemed to reach everywhere and she could not pull her thoughts together enough to pinpoint the cause. As the pain eased it came again as full and sharp as before, she fell dizzy and sick and hoped the pain would now be gone. But it came again, this time she heard something just before the pain, it was a swish, almost a sigh passing through the air and then there was the pain again.

Nichol felt like her whole body was on fire she could barely breath, holding each breath between blows only breathing as she screamed in pain – after several blows she found the pain was lessening with each blow, or was she just growing more accustomed to it?

Lucius ran his hand between her legs and Nichol was humiliated to realise just how wet she was, she lay her face against the cold marble and felt a puddle of cold tears forming beneath her cheek.

She felt Lucius hands on the back of her shoulders, he then dug his nails into her skin and dragged them down her back, causing red wheals to run over her white skin. Nichol was confused, her whole body ached and her cheeks felt like they were on fire, but she felt so alive, her skin tingled and she could feel a cool breeze between her thighs as realised Lucius was no longer behind her.

Suddenly her head was pulled up from the cold marble platform, opening her eyes Nichol saw Lucius standing in front of her, he was holding her hair. Seeing him standing naked right there with his cock erect she realised what he intended and she tried to turn away, but he pulled her back roughly to face him this is when she saw the wide leather paddle he had used on her arse. As he yanked on her hair Nichol screamed and Lucius took his chance, thrusting his cock deep into her mouth. The thought of biting him ran briefly through Nichol's mind but Lucius beat her to it, tightening his grip on her hair he leant over her and hissed 'I would not do that if I were you, the sooner you satisfy me the sooner I let go!'

Realising she had no real choice she closed her eyes and closed her lips over his cock. Running her tongue along the underside of the member deep in her mouth, feeling his grip on her hair loosen she was able to move her mouth along the length of his shaft trying to concentrate on giving him the most pleasure she could as soon as she could. Once she had removed almost his entire length from her mouth she ran her tongue around the tip of his cock then gently sucked on the swollen purple head before slipping her lips down the entire length.

Above her she heard Lucius moan and she glanced up, seeing him standing there with his eyes closed, head tipped slightly back. His face was relaxed and Nichol realised that Lucius for once was not the one in control she was. This thought really turned her on, she could make the cold and controlled Lucius Malfoy lose all of his composure. Smiling to herself she sucked his cock with renewed vigour, caressing him with her tongue, taking him completely from her mouth and running her tongue down his shaft and gently sucking the soft skin of his sac.

Lucius was no longer holding her hair but holding her head, trying to keep control of her movements and trying to fuck her mouth, but he knew he was not the one in control and this feeling made him both horny and angry, he did not want these feelings to stop but he knew if he did not he would lose all control. With a deep groan he thrust deep into her mouth and held her head tight holding himself there before pulling out with a yell.

Nichol felt his hand against her skin as he walked around her, stroking the tenderised skin on her arse again. Feeling him standing behind her running his fingers between her thighs 'Ohhh you want me don't you?' he whispered 'you want me to take you don't you?' he was now leaning over her, she could feel his cock against her hot wet flesh. She could feel herself opening up towards him and longing to feel him slip inside her but she did not want him to know this 'no' she cried 'I don't want you.'

'Really?' Lucius sneered, pulling himself away from her causing Nichol to moan at the loss of his touch and push back towards him.

'Please …' she gasped.

'Please what?'

'I want you'

'You will do what I tell you in future?' he questioned

'Yes' she cried.

'You will obey my every wish? You will accept me as your master?'

'Yes, anything, please'

He ran his fingers over her clitoris again causing her whole body to jolt.

'You are mine now and forever …'

'Yes, I am yours …'

Lucius ran his hands over her hips and leant over running his tongue over her shoulder before biting her gently.

'Lucius, please …'

'Master, you call me Master now!' he ordered.

This freaked out Nichol but she wanted so desperately to feel him inside her. 'Master' she whispered 'please Master, take me.'

Her subservient manner and words made Lucius even harder and he thrust his cock deep into her, his move so suddenly violent that Nichol screamed out partly with pain but also lust, her pussy walls twitching and grasping for him.

Lucius stayed buried deep inside her before he started to move slowly in and out 'Merlin' he curse 'you are so tight tonight.' Nichol was pleased this made him happy and flexed her inner muscles grasping his cock tighter causing Lucius to gasp.

The position Nichol was laying in was pressing her mound between Lucius' body and the cold hard marble she was laying on, this was putting pressure on her clitoris and each thrust was bringing her closer and closer to her own orgasm. She could feel herself becoming light headed, Lucius was breathing deeper and deeper and the sound he was exciting Nichol.

As his thrusts became harder and deeper Lucius felt like he was losing his mind, each thrust he made was taking him deeper and deeper into her, he knew then he would not be letting her leave him. Lucius Malfoy could not love and she was the lowest of the low, a muggle, but she was now his possession and she always would be.

When Lucius came deep inside her with a growl this final thrust and twitching cock drove Nichol over the edge and as her orgasm swept through her body in waves she heard Lucius growl again as her pussy spasms rippled over his cock, she felt him fall over her body and lay over her back panting. Breathing deeply trying to catch her breath Nichol whispered 'now and always.' Realising what she had said, she hoped Lucius had not heard her. But the figure lying over her body opened his eyes and smiled lightly, Lucius had heard her.

They lay there for a long time, Nichol was drifting to sleep and did not realised Lucius had moved, he unfastened her bonds leant forward and gently picked her up. Holding the naked Nichol against his own naked body he carried her back up the steps and through the house. Nichol laid her head on his shoulder and whispered 'thank you master.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Revenge of a Slytherin**

**Chapter 13**

When she woke the next morning Nichol looked around her and saw she was in another strange room, this was a very masculine room, dressed in deep rich greens, creams and warm earth tones. Noticing she was in a huge bed she looked over and saw that the bed next to her was empty but there were signs of someone having slept there. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes she recalled that Lucius had brought her into his bed late last night. He was nowhere to be seen now though, but next to the fireplace on the table sat a tray with breakfast things, slipping out of bed she grabbed the emerald green silk robe which was laying on the bottom of the bed and slipped it on. It was obviously Lucius' robe and it smelled of him, she closed her eyes and breathed in the rich scent from him skin and cologne.

Padding over to the fireplace she poured herself a cup of coffee and picked up a strawberry from the bowl of fruit, taking a gulp of the hot strong liquid she thought she heard someone humming, nibbling on the strawberry followed the sound and found herself passing through a huge walk-in closet, the other side of which she found a bathroom. Standing in the doorway she noticed that the room was pretty much a big wet-room. There was no shower cubicle, just a bunch of large showerheads protruding from the walls and ceiling and a large bathtub in the corner, the bathtub was obviously deep as it was sunken into a platform that was about waist high with steps up to it.

Standing beneath the shower there was Lucius, naked, his wet hair draped over his shoulders, he had his back to Nichol and appeared to be soaping his body when he spoke 'I know you are there you know.' Nichol did not reply, she stood staring at his naked body, she had never actually seen him fully naked like this and she was transfixed by the perfection of his body. His wide strong shoulders, his back pale and beautifully carved, dipping down to his high firm rounded buttocks, down to his firm thighs and long strong legs, she longed to run her hands over his skin, to stroke it, taste it, to feel it pressed against her own.

'Are you going to stand there staring at me all day?' Lucius drawled.

Nichol was taken aback 'sorry, I was not aware anyone was in here' she turned to leave. Lucius stepped forward and reached out one arm pushing the door closed and blocking her exit.

'On the contrary, you came here to find me, did you not?'

'No!' she gasped.

'So you came in here because?'

'I, I heard humming and I wondered if you were …'

'Ah' he stepped towards her, running his fingers through her hair 'so you were concerned for my … welfare?'

'Yes, I mean, no.' Nichol tried to step by him again to leave.

Lucius grabbed her shoulders and pulled her against him, turning her sharply to face the mirror. Nichol was afraid to look up; Lucius ran his hands gently up her neck before taking her chin and raising it to make her look into the mirror. His gaze met hers in their reflections as though daring her to look away.

Nichol could feel the back of her silk robe getting damp from the heat and steam in the room and partly from Lucius' wet naked body pressed against her. Lucius moved her hair to one side and kissed her neck before slipping the robe off her shoulders and kissing her skin as he bared it. He still held her gaze in the mirror never raising her eyes from hers. Slipping the robe lower he exposed the upper curve of her breasts and ran his hands over her swollen flesh and then over the smooth silk, unfastening the belt tied at her waist, letting the green silk slide down between their bodies to form a pool on the floor.

Lucius ran his hands over her skin until he placed his hands on her waist. Running his fingers along the snake he had placed there yesterday, Nichol gasped as it was the first time she had seen this 'you like my handiwork do you?' he drawled in her ear.

As she saw this mark around her waist for the first time she caught her breath, it was stunning 'It come off doesn't it? It's not, permanent is it?' Nichol sounded breathless.

'It will always be there whilst ever I desire it to be' he drawled 'this mark shows the world that you … are my property.'

Nichol tried to pull away from Lucius, but he held her fast 'you arrogant bastard' she spat 'I am not your property, let go of me this instant!'

'I do so love to feel you struggle against me muggle' he sneered.

She was transfixed, and could not tear her eyes away from the image in the mirror, Lucius damp hair was laying over her shoulders and his silver eyes bore into her own 'speaking of bastards' he whispered 'I wonder if I have put one in here yet?' he ran his hand over her stomach 'what a gift to my old friend that would be, to send you back to him with my child in your womb' he laughed.

Nichol screamed and tried to pull herself away 'you fucking maniac!' Lucius just pulled her tighter against him, she could feel his cock pressed against the small of her back and he was growing hard. Taunting me turns him on, she thought, he wants me to struggle…

'But you hate muggles and mudbloods' she whispered, Lucius just sneered 'I would never acknowledge such a child as my own, but Severus would know, would he want you then I wonder?'

He ran his hand down towards her thighs and that is when she spotted what he had done with her pubic hair, and her jaw dropped. 'Ah, you like my other little work of art do you?'

'How … why?' she cried.

Lucius ran his fingers over what was left of her hair 'nice sharp blade' he hissed in her ear, feeling her shudder at the memory of the knife he'd had yesterday 'and a little magical touch … do you like it?' he asked running his thumb over her new motif which was all that was left of her former hair.

'What is that?' she whispered.

'That is another sign that you are mine' he sneered 'that is the dark mark you now bear, and of course that' he touched a little patch of hair beneath the mark 'is my initials.'

Nichol suppressed at smile, at least this is not permanent she thought, my hair will grow back 'no, it won't' he whispered 'my magic means that the mark will remain … always.'

Wrapping his arm around Nichols waist, Lucius dragged her backwards into the shower with him. He pushed her roughly against the cold marble wall and pinned her to it with his body, using his knee to push her thighs apart. The water was hot against her skin and the high pressure of the jets was like needles against her flesh. The combination of the cold wall behind her and the hot water raining down on her caused Nichols nipples to stiffen, Lucius of course noticed this and bent his head to first one and then the other, running first his lips and then his tongue against each, before sucking on them. He sucked so hard Nichol felt her knees buckle beneath her, but as she sank she found her pussy pressing against his knee which was still between her thighs, he raised his knee more and ground it into her sensitive flesh as he sucked even harder on her nipples, causing each one to colour as he brought blood to the surface and then he bit down, grinding his teeth into the nub of nerve endings. Nichol gasped at both the pain between her legs and in her nipples, waiting for the pain to cease, but when he finally released her nipples the pain worsened as the blood rushed back into her tenderised nipples.

With a gasp Nichol closed her eyes but this only enhanced the sensations. She also did not see as Lucius turn on the taps to fill the bathtub and grabbed one of the many showerheads. Wedging her feet apart with his, he pinned her hands above her head and fastened them to a ring he had pulled out of the wall. Bringing the shower head over her body, letting the high powered jets lance into her skin, holding it over each of her nipples for a while before moving lower until he placed it between her thighs.

Opening her eyes with a start Nichols whole body shook with the intensity of the water jets against her pussy. With his other hand Lucius ran his fingers between her lips, stroking the heat growing inside her, opening her sensitive flesh to the jets of water, causing Nichol to scream and try to pull away as the power jets hit her clitoris. Once he realised he had hit the perfect target he held the position. Nichol felt her mind cloud over as her body gave way to the lust inside her, letting out a huge sigh, Lucius never even spoke to her before she was begging for his touch, 'please…' she gasped 'please take me …' opening her eyes she looked into Lucius' eyes and he saw the lust burning inside her. He threw down the showerhead and grabbed Nichols arse, lifting her towards his hips, so that she was poised over the tip of his cock 'say it' he sneered.

'I need you …' she whispered.

He thrust his hips slightly so that he cock nudged against her 'say it!' he hissed, staring into her eyes, challenging her, willing her to say what he wanted to hear.

'Fuck me' she gasped 'please, Master, fuck me!'

Lucius smiled and thrust forward, releasing her hips at the same time, allowing her to impale herself on his cock. 'Fuuuuck' Lucius hissed as he felt her pussy gripping him. Nichol wrapped her legs around him, holding him deep inside her. Lucius saw her bite her lip and throw back her head as her whole body shuddered. He reached up and unfastened her hands, she brought them down and wrapped her hands in his hair, she caught his hair very tight, causing him to wince in pain and thrust deeper inside of her.

He carried her from her shower with his cock still buried inside her, and sat her on the edge of the marble bathroom counter, Nichol still had her hands in his hair, as she felt the solid surface beneath her she released her grip and then ran her hands down his chest, digging in her nails causing deep red marks on his skin. He pulled her hips towards the end of the counter, digging his fingers into her hips as he thrust deeper and deeper into her. Nichol was gazing into his eyes, listening to Lucius grunt as he fucked her deeply.

'You are never going to let me go are you?' she panted.

Looking deeply into her eyes, Lucius replied 'No…'

Pulling him against her she bit his shoulder as she came, feeling Lucius cock twitch deep inside her as pussy pulsed and gripped him tighter 'good' she whispered 'I don't want you to…'

They stayed there panting and holding each other for a while before Lucius withdrew from her. He picked her up and carried her over to the bathtub, climbing the steps turning off the taps and dropping her into the water. 'You need a bath you dirty little bitch' he hissed.

When she came back up from beneath the bubbles Nichol reached up for Lucius 'I might be dirty, but that's how you like me, you bastard' she sneered and pulled him into the water with her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Revenge of a Slytherin**

**Chapter 14**

Lucius was angry; he had stayed in the bath with Nichol for too long. He had enjoyed sitting leaning against Nichol and how she had washed his hair, gently massaging his scalp, neck and shoulders. The feeling of her tender naked wet skin touching his.

They had been so comfortable with each other and Lucius felt more at ease enjoying his time with Nichol. Looking back this angered him even more as he knew he should not have any feelings for her.

She had been the one to instigate sex, kissing his neck and shoulders and massaging his pale skin. He could feel her breasts pressed against his back and he stroked her long legs as she had wrapped them around him.

With a large sea sponge she had gently washed his back as she washed down his chest and stomach. Lucius moaned involuntarily and relaxed back against her more. Nichol leant into him and reached down to stoke his cock causing him to growl. He reached behind him and pulled her around in front of him. She knelt astride him and he lifted her onto his cock, leaning towards her and pulling her against him, he kissed her neck and then bit her ear whispering to her 'ride me …'

Nichol placed her hands onto Lucius' shoulders entwining her fingers in his hair and pulling it, drawing his body towards her own and kissing him passionately. Reaching up Lucius pushed her back from him slightly and grasped her hips, digging his fingers into her pale flesh then moving them slightly so that he could see the marks he had made.

Barely moving her body Nichol flexed her inner muscles and felt the rigidity of Lucius' cock within her, looking into his eyes she saw his pupils dilate as he moaned from somewhere deep inside him.

He traced his palms up her body stroking her breasts and watching as her nipples stiffened, pressing his thumbs over each nipple then pinched them between his thumb and forefinger rolling her now erect flesh between them. Nichol arched her back and let her head fall back with a sigh, pushing her breasts further towards him.

Lucius was beginning to think she would never move and he was aching to feel her slide over his firm cock, he decided to prompt her and grabbed her hips again, raising her slightly from his lap and then pulling her back onto him and thrusting into her at the same time. Nichol let out a low moan and the sound of this made Lucius' skin prickle. Slipping one hand from her hip then down over her mound and let his thumb roam between her lips to press lightly on her clitoris.

Nichol trailed her hands over his shoulders and down his chest, scraping his skin with her nails and marking him with long red stripes. She soon realised the harder she dug her nails the more pressure Lucius put on her sensitive clitoris. Digging her nails into him harder she left red marks that looked like they could bleed and Lucius massaged her clitoris harder still.

Still with his hand between her thighs Lucius pulled her against his chest, he could feel her breasts pressed against him. Nichol was moving her hips, gyrating and thrusting on his cock, Lucius watched her through half lidded eyes. Lowering his head he took one of her nipples into his mouth and gently massaged it with his tongue before sucking and then biting it.

Nichol screamed at the heat that seared through her beast from the bite Lucius had placed on her nipple, her scream was like an aphrodisiac to Lucius and he felt his cock twitch and grow even more inside her.

They both became frenzied in their movements, Nichol riding his cock as Lucius thrust up into her. As Nichol's orgasm hit her Lucius pulled her against him and held her tight and kissed her, feeling her pussy spasm as it tried to milk, just when he thought he could feel no more Nichol hissed as another wave of sensations hit her and she bit his lip hard and Lucius could not hold back any longer and he roared as he came.

As they drew apart she saw the marks she had made on his chest and the blood on his lip 'Ohhh I am sorry' she said, raising a finger to his lip and wiping the blood away. Lucius caught her hand and licked the blood from her finger with a smirk.

Down in his study Lucius drained his glass and then threw the now empty crystal at the wall with a roar. He had to stop thinking about her 'she has fucking bewitched me' he growled under his breath.

'Here!' he yelled, and a terrified looking house elf came into the room 'clean that up' Lucius gestured to the broken crystal 'and pack my trunk, I have business to deal with.'

Once the elf had left the room Lucius gathered up some papers and grabbed his cane and cloak 'I have to get out of the way of this woman' he thought 'or get rid of her!'

Nichol was not aware that Lucius had gone she was in her room. She had expected to be called down to lunch and was looking forward to seeing him. She too had been thinking about their morning in the bathroom and closed her eyes with a sigh, hoping for a repeat performance. She knew she should feel about Lucius, she knew she should hate him, but her body and something deep within her needed to be with him and feel his touch … no matter how cruel.

When the elf arrived with a tray for her she was annoyed 'where is Lucius?' she asked. 'The Master, had to leave on business the elf muttered and then vanished.' Nichol was upset by this news and knocked off the entire tray in anger 'damn him!' she spat.


	15. Chapter 15

**Revenge of a Slytherin**

**Chapter 15**

Lucius sat in the darkest corner of the three broomsticks; he had his hood up and used a glamour to ensure no one recognised him. When his companion arrived Lucius gestured for him to sit. 'I will make this brief, this woman' he slipped a picture of Nichol across the table and a brief biography of what he knew about her. 'I want to know who she really is, something about her does not add up, and I want the truth and I want it fast!'

His companion nodded and slipped the information into his cloak.

'Also, you will speak to no-one about this, I want no one to know you are looking or this information and you tell no one but me what you find.' Lucius leant closer on the table and glared at his companion. 'Do you understand?'

'Yes sir, I will meet you here in a week to let you know what I have.' He then rose and left the pub.

Lucius sat back in his chair and ordered a large firewhisky and sat for a while sipping it. When he left the three broomsticks he walked down a quiet alleyway and then removed the glamour and dropped the hood on his cloak. He was intending to do some shopping in Hogsmeade but decided he was not in the mood so he apparated back to his summerhouse, which is where he had moved to after leaving the manor.

When he arrived back he poured himself another drink and sat in his library, he tried to do some paperwork and even to read, but his mind was on Nichol. 'This cannot continue' he muttered to himself 'I have to get this woman out of my system.' But he was having a harder time than he realised he would.

The following day he had a lucky break, his dark mark started to burn and he knew he was being summoned. So he pt on his death eater robes and went to see Lord Voldemort.

When he got back to his summerhouse two days later he was exhausted. Voldemort had plans for a raid on a house of a muggle who was writing a book about the wizarding world. Voldemort did not want this happening, as she was allegedly writing about everything from Hogwarts to himself and the death eaters. Voldemort declared that they should find this Rowling woman and she should be stopped from exposing their world to muggles everywhere.

The raid had not gone well, the woman appeared to have been tipped off, and was no-where to be found. Some rumoured that someone from the magical community was hiding her. Voldemort had been furious at this failure and had turned this anger on Lucius as leader of the raid and also bringing rumours he had heard into the equation. 'Lucius, I lately I have heard some rather disturbing things about you' Voldemort said.

'Oh, really?'

'I have been told you have a, shall we say, guest? In your home.'

Lucius did not respond.

'Lucius, is this true?'

'Yes my lord … I have a guest as you put it.'

'Then is it also true that this guest is a muggle?' Voldemort said with undisguised disgust.'

Lucius looked at Narcissa standing by Voldemort's side, realising that Draco must have told his mother she was there. Which meant that Draco had been home and snooping he thought with fury.

'Lucius is this guest a muggle?' Voldemort asked again raising his voice.

'It would appear so sir.'

'Appear so?'

'Sir she was a teacher at Hogwarts and was under the protection of Dumbledore. I believe there is something more going on here and am attempting to ascertain what this is.'

'Something more?'

'Sir, I believe there is more to this situation than meets the eye. I believe there is something Dumbledore is hiding.'

'So you are telling me your interest in this woman extends beyond what is in your breeches?' Voldemort said his voice dripping with disdain and sarcasm. Lucius noted his ex wife smirking behind Voldemort's shoulder.

Lucius glared at Narcissa and replied to Voldemort's question 'yes sir, I really believe that Dumbledore has something up his sleeves. I have wondered for a long time why he would now choose to let a muggle teach at Hogwarts and why he is so protective of her. I think that he is hiding something and I am already taking measures to find out what that is.'

'Well you have one week, if you have no suitable explanation for me by then I will send someone around to deal with this matter.'

Lucius knew exactly what he meant by this, he knew this meant that unless he could give some good news, Voldemort would send around death eaters to kill Nichol. He was unsure why but this thought cut through him like a knife and he knew he must find out what Dumbledore's secret was. He nodded to Voldemort and saw a sign of dismissal from Voldemort. Voldemort called him as he turned to walk back to the door

'Oh and Lucius, do not make the mistake of trying to help this woman. I will forgive you playing with this muggle, as you are only a man.' The way tone of his voice as he said this annoyed Lucius, Voldemort seemed to be inferring that he was above such behaviour, but glancing to his ex wife who now lived with Voldemort he knew this would not be so. 'If you try to protect her and try to stop the death eaters from taking her, they will be carrying orders to kill you too!'

Lucius did not respond to this threat, just turned and stalked out of the room. Once outside he dissapparated back to the summerhouse to collect his thoughts.

Lucius remained at the summerhouse for another 24 hours. He could still not understand why he felt protective towards Nichol. He tried to tell himself she was just a toy, his possession but he knew it was more than that, it was something he was not prepared to admit even to himself.

By the time he arrived back home at the Manor he had been gone for 4 days. Nichol had been in the house alone the whole time. She had tried to amuse herself, reading or gazing out of the windows. She could not get outside; there was no radio or television. The only amusement she had was music when she asked for it. She had no idea where this came from it just seemed to fill the room. None of the music was recognisable to her they were however hauntingly beautiful pieces that sounded very similar to what she was used to referring to as classical.

By the fourth day she was so bored and feeling very alone. She missed Lucius terribly and her body ached to be next to his. Deciding to wander the house again she walked down the main staircase and into the conservatory. She very much liked this room, it had huge columns of marble and the ceiling appeared to not exist, she guessed this was probably like the Great Hall back at Hogwarts and enchanted. She had to pull her thoughts back to the present as she thought briefly about Hogwarts and how much she missed it, and wondered if she would ever see it again. Still gazing at the ceiling she realised how much she was missing being outside.

Her body was restless, not only aching for Lucius' touch but having been indoors for so long she felt that she was going stir crazy, almost laughing to herself when she realised how silly it would appear in a beautiful old house such as this to have cabin fever.

She sat on one of the chaise in the conservatory and stared at the water in the pool. Suddenly it seemed so inviting. Considering going back upstairs for her swimsuit she decided to not bother. 'I am alone, so who cares' she said to herself. Removing her clothes entirely she dived naked into the pool. The water was cool but not cold, it seemed to revive her body. Swimming almost the entire length of the pool underwater before breaking the surface and coming up for air. Taking a big breath again she dived back beneath the surface and swam back up the pool. She realised it had no shallow or deep end, it seemed to be deep the entire length of the pool. Turning onto her back she let her body float on the surface of the water, drifting toward the centre of the pool just floating and letting her cares float away.

After a couple of minutes she rolled in the water and floated face down, her arms outstretched face-submerged feeling totally relaxed.

When Lucius arrived back at the Manor he gave his cane and cloak to an elf and asked where Nichol was. He wandered through to the conservatory to see her. But the sight that greeted him made his blood run cold …

Nichol was floating in the water like a vision of a surreal mermaid – naked facedown with her arms outstretched and her hair drifting around her limp and lifeless body.


	16. Chapter 16

**Revenge of a Slytherin**

**Chapter 16**

Pacing around his lab in the dungeons at Hogwarts Severus Snape was restless. He had been unable to settle at home so he had come to Hogwarts to prepare some lesson plans and check his inventory ready for the new school year to start. But coming here had been a mistake. The great hall had reminded him of her, the way she laughed with the other professors, the way she would glance his way and catching his eye she would smile and then glance away to continue her conversation. His study reminded him of the times they had shared coffee, chatting about potions, she was like a child innocent to the world of magic and yet so eager to learn. She would work with him in his lab, helping him gather his ingredients or mixing potions for him, asking questions, wanting to know what each ingredient was, why he used it. 'She is so hungry for knowledge' he mused ' almost as hungry as you are for her?' the voice in his head asked him.

Severus knew he had to see her again; he needed to know if she would be coming back to Hogwarts. Turning on his heel and with a customary swish of his frock coat he marched to Professor Dumbledore's office. Professor Dumbledore was always at Hogwarts he stayed even for the school holidays, as the staircase opened into his office he glanced up from his book 'come on in Severus, I have been expecting you!'

'Headmaster' replied Snape with a slight nod of his head.

'You have something bothering you Severus?' inquired the older wizard.

'I was wondering if there had been any word from Nichol, Professor Reynard'

'There has indeed Severus' replied the headmaster 'I am pleased to say that Professor Reynard has accepted my offer and will be returning to Hogwarts for the next year'. Professor Dumbledore gave a small wry smile as he saw the uptight younger wizard before him trying to hold back a smile.

Turning to leave Professor Snape closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he felt like he had been holding his breath his whole life waiting for this news.

'Severus … '

'Yes Headmaster?'

'I wonder - could you do me a small favour?'

'Certainly if I am able'

Professor Dumbledore held out an envelope 'I have this letter for Professor Reynard, but I fear I have been rather caught up in sending the letters to the students and I appear to have been a little remiss with this one'

Realising what was being asked of him Professor Snape was unsure if he was hearing things.

'The letter is fully addressed and ready to go, I wonder, could you deliver it for me? I would so hate for it to be delayed any further.'

Taking the letter from the headmaster, 'certainly Headmaster, I will deliver this today'.

'Thank you Severus' the headmaster replied, but the younger wizard was already on his way down the steps out of the office.

Standing outside the door of an address in the London area Severus Snape was more nervous than he had ever been in his entire life. 'Why am I here? Why did I even consider this to be a good idea?' He turned and looked away from the door to the road several times, wondering whether to leave or actually knock. 'Pull yourself together you idiot' he chided himself and he knocked on the door. There was no answer, he waited a couple of minutes and then knocked again.

He was unaware of the neighbouring door opening. Nichol's neighbour glanced over the fence she was stunned by stranger standing by Nichol's door. The man was very tall he had long lank black hair and black clothing with some kind of cloak over the top.

With still no answer Severus was getting impatient, not being a muggle he never considered that Nichol might just be out, he was pulling his wand from his sleeve when he heard a voice behind him 'can I help you?' Severus span around and almost scared the old dear from next-door half to death.

The old lady was stunned by this mans sharp features and extremely pale, cold looking complexion.

Quickly pushing his wand back out of sight 'I was looking for Prof … Miss Reynard'.

'Oh she's not here dear, are you an acquaintance of hers?'

Smiling to himself Severus thought what a nosey old baggage this neighbour was, then realising it was probably just a 'muggle way' he smiled at the old lady 'yes we, we work together, she is one of my fellow professors at Hog … school'.

'Oh yes, I know all about Nichol's new job' she grinned.

'Really?' asked Severus, thinking that Nichol obviously could not be trusted to keep Hogwarts secret.

'Oh yes dear, she told me about it being a private school, for very rich and important families, which is why is it a secret to protect the children from kidnap'.

'Yes' said Severus, 'it is a very big secret'. He had to smile as he thought how imaginative Nichol had been explaining her time at Hogwarts to this muggle woman.

'Nichol is not home dear, she was barely home for a day when she left again'.

'Oh, did she say where she was going?'

'I never saw her leave, she left me a note asking me to look after things for her again, she just said she was going on holiday'.

'She never said where to?'

'No, sorry.'

'Hmm, mused Severus, she never mentioned a holiday when I last spoke with her, something is not right here'. He was about to thank the old woman and leave, when he had an idea 'excuse me, but could I take a look at the note Nichol left you? If it is not too much trouble?'

'Oh not at all, why don't you come in and have some tea, I will get the note for you'.

Not really wishing to spend time with this elderly muggle Severus agreed so that he could see the note, he felt that the old woman was harmless but lonely.

Once in the old woman's house she invited him to sit, handed him Nichol's note and went to make the tea. Severus read the note a few times before she came back.

_Dear Lottie_

_I am so sorry to not catch you and ask you this in person, could I ask you a huge favour. I have a chance of a last minute holiday and will be gone for a couple of weeks. I will bring you something lovely back with me. _

_Thank you _

_Love Nichol_

The note seemed very cold and distant compared to the Nichol he knew, 'listen to yourself Severus' he chided 'you sound like a lovesick fool.

Lottie – as Severus now understood her to be came back with a tea tray, he jumped up to help her. 'From the date on this letter and when school closed it would look like Nichol has been gone for a while now?'

'Oh yes' said Lottie, 'I have had a couple of postcards from her, she is having a wonderful time, travelling the world, seeing all the places she has never seen before, Lottie smiled wistfully 'must be so nice and so exciting, would you like to see them?'

'Unexpected world trip?' Snape mused 'sorry do I want to see?'

'The postcards dear?' Lottie asked.

'Yes please'

Lottie brought him the cards and noticed she had not brought in any biscuits. She went into the kitchen to get some while Severus read the post cards. They were the same as the letter, seemed very cold and not at all like Nichol, just the usual 'having a nice time, weather good'.

Checking that Lottie was still in the kitchen Severus pulled out his wand and waved them over the letter and cards. They all lit up with a green glow 'these are not from Nichol at all, magic has been used here!'

Claiming he had a prior engagement Severus finished his tea and thanked Lottie for the hospitality. Once he left her house he walked down the road, turning into a dark alleyway he pulled out his wand and dissapparated.

When he re-appeared he was standing inside Nichol's house, he wandered around nothing seemed out of order, apart from in the bedroom, the bed was unmade a coffee cup was laying on the floor by the bed with what looked like dried coffee spilled near it. Opening her closets he saw that there was hardly anything in them. He knew from their chats back at Hogwarts that Nichol had packed just about everything she owned into her trunk, she had laughed when she told him. Looking around the room Severus noted 'her trunk is missing too'.

He stood in the centre of the room and waved his wand around him, the room glowed with the same green light as the letter and postcard, indicating that magic had been used here too.

'Nichol is missing and somehow magic is involved?' he mused 'and I bet I can guess where she is … if I am right she needs help' as he dissapparated to head back to Hogwarts a thought he did not wish to acknowledge popped into his mind 'that is if she is still alive …'


	17. Chapter 17

**Revenge of a Slytherin**

**Chapter 17**

'Nooooo!' Lucius dived into the pool fully clothed and swam over to her. As he grabbed her it made Nichol jump and she inhaled a large amount of water sinking into the water. Lucius pulled her back up to the surface and turned her onto her back. Grasping her beneath her chin the started to swim to the side of the pool. As he got to the edge of the pool the lifted Nichol out of the water and then climbed out himself. Nichol lay on the side of the pool and coughed up water, Lucius bent over her to give her the kiss of life 'what the … get off me you maniac.'

'Well there's gratitude for saving your life' Lucius said sounding peeved.

'Save my life? You almost bloody drowned me you fool.' Nichol sat up and then realised she was still naked.

'You were unconscious in the pool when I arrived.'

'No, I was just relaxing, that's all.' She replied exasperated 'then you scared the life out of me and I swallowed water.'

'I thought you were in danger!' Lucius snapped 'next time I will just leave you to drown.'

Nichol stood up and put her hands on her hips and glared at him 'I am a very good swimmer actually Mr Malfoy and I assure you I was in no danger whatsoever.' Nichol turned to leave. Lucius reached for her arm and Nichol pushed him back from her 'leave me alone, I want to leave here, take me home immediately!'

'I can't do that I'm afraid' Lucius grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him.

'You can't mean to just keep me here surely?'

'I can't explain right now but you have to stay, I cannot let you leave.'

Nichol lost her temper and pushed him away from her roughly then turned to leave, she could not help but smile as she heard a splash that indicated that she had pushed Lucius into the pool. She tried her hardest not to turn around, then she realised she had not heard another splash to indicate that Lucius he resurfaced. She turned and looked back to the pool, there at the bottom she could see Lucius' dark suit and blonde hair, but there was no sign of him coming up for air.

'Oh my … ' she cried and ran back towards the pool and dived in. Swimming beneath the water she reached Lucius and reached out to him. Lucius moved suddenly and grabbed her pulling her against him and kissing her. They resurfaced at the same time and Lucius carried on kissing her. When they parted Lucius said 'I feel a little bit overdressed' he climbed back out of the pool and removed his jacket. Nichol floated on her back in the water watching as Lucius slowly unbuttoned his shirt and then removed it throwing it to the floor. Kicking off his shoes and socks then turning teasingly to unfasten his trousers. Sliding them over his tight arse Nichol was not shocked to see he wore no underwear. Holding his trousers in front of his body he turned before throwing these to the floor also and standing naked on the side of the pool.

Lucius dived into the pool with the grace and style of a professional. Nichol swam away from him towards the other side of the pool as Lucius swam beneath her under the water suddenly surfacing in front of her his head and shoulders cutting cleanly through the water making Nichol gasp and think how serpentine in his movements he was. She also felt that familiar twitch in her pussy as she thought about Lucius coiling himself around her naked body.

Pulling Nichol to him he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him. 'Did you miss me?'

'Of course not'

'Really now?'

'Why would I miss my captor and torturer?'

'Because you want me, because you need me … '

'You have a very inflated opinion of yourself Mr Malfoy' Nichol replied indignantly.

'I am not convinced' Lucius replied as he thrust his hand between her thighs and slipped his thumb inside her already moist pussy 'this says you do …'

Taking her hand and placing it onto his hardening cock 'and this says I do …' he said with the raise of one eyebrow.

Nichol ran her hand down his length and gentle stroked his testicles, Lucius moaned and lifted her so that she could wrap her legs around him and he could bury himself deep inside her. 'I cannot seem to get enough of your pussy' he said with a drawl. Nichol felt her entire body twitch in response to him speaking to her in this way.

'Oh you like that do you?' he smirked 'you like to be spoken to like a cheap whore?'

Nichol moaned and closed her eyes.

'Do you want me to fuck you and use you like a whore then? Will I need to leave you money on the dresser after I have screwed you?'

Nichol's eyes snapped open and she tried to pull away from him 'you bastard' she hissed.

'Oh that's good, I told you, I like it when you struggle.' He said sinking his teeth into her neck. 'Mmmm you taste good' lifting her from his body he sat her on the side of the pool and climbed back out. When he stood he held his hand to her and helped her to her feet, walking her over to a chaise he sat her on the end and dropped to his knees in front of her. Reaching up he pushed he back so that she was lying down and the he pulled her hips to the very edge.

Repositioning so that he was between her thighs 'this is something I missed the taste of while I was gone.'

Nichol was stunned, 'had he actually thought about her while he was away?' She did not wonder this for long though, as Lucius dipped his head between her thighs and ran his tongue along her lips. His tongue hot as it pressed against her flesh, Lucius was not disappointed, each time his tongue flicked over her now erect clitoris her pussy flooded with more of her juices for his tongue.

'Merlin's robes woman' he whispered as he knelt up and positioned his cock at the mouth of her pussy 'you are such a horny bitch aren't you?'

'Mmmm' she moaned.

'Tell me, tell me what you want …'

'I want you inside me' she sighed 'I need to feel your cock, please, fuck me.'

'Anything you want my dear' he said as he thrust inside her 'but tell me, do you still wish to leave?' increasing the tempo of his thrusts.

Nichol's breathing adjusted to match each thrust and she gasped 'yes, yes, yes … noooo'

'Make up your mind, do you want to leave or not?' he looked into her eyes as he questioned her.

'No Lucius I don't'

'Lucius? I thought I was your Master? Did I not tell you to call me Master?' he arched his eyebrow questioningly.

'Yes' she whispered.

'Yes… what?'

'Yes Master' she replied.

Lucius kissed her 'Good girl.'

Nichol raised her hands and whispered 'Master?'

'Yes?'

'Shut up and fuck me!'


	18. Chapter 18

**Revenge of a Slytherin**

**Chapter 18**

'Master, Sir, may I speak with you?'

'What is it now?' Lucius looked puzzled.

'Sir I would like, if you would not mind, rather than the elves making dinner tonight, might I? Could we dine together?'

'And why, would you wish to do this?' He sneered

'I just, just thought it would be nice'

'Nice!' he scoffed 'well that would be a new one on me'

Nichol tried not to look afraid; concerned he might suspect she had an alternative agenda in mind.

'Oh I don't see why not, go speak with the elves, they will tell you what I like and how I like it, they will also provide you with any supplies you need' with this he motioned it was time for her to leave the room.

Nichol spoke with the elves, they did indeed collect her all the items she had requested. Once the meal was prepared and most of it cooking, she set about making a dessert.

The elves had told her that Lucius loved chocolate, but that he usually denied himself the pleasure, unless he was celebrating something. Nichol decided that a chocolate fudge cake would be the way to go. She made the cake deep and rich, with a sticky fudgyness to the sponge, before filling it with a lighter whipped fudge and coating the entire thing in yet more fudge. This she decided should be served slightly warm with cold whipped cream and left the instructions with the elves. This should put Lucius at his ease and make him happy with her.

Once everything was prepared she turned to the dining room, filling the room with flowers and candles. The she laid the table with the Malfoy family silverware and china. When happy with the result she went to get herself ready.

This was when she realised she really had nothing to wear for a more formal meal, so she called the elves. Explaining her dilemma she told them she could not do magic and wondered if they could assist her with anything. They agreed to make her something, she told them what she liked and then gave them an envelope asking them to deliver this to their master.

The envelope contained an invitation requesting Lucius' company for dinner, asking him to dress formally and requesting he meet her for drinks in the drawing room at 7.30pm.

Lucius was stunned to receive an invitation to dine in his own home, but decided to wait and see what she was planning. 'This should be interesting' he mused.

The elves came through for Nichol in amazing style; they brought her a dress that fit her perfectly. It was a long Chinese mandarin style dress in a deep blood red colour, with black and gold embroidery. Although the dress was almost ankle length it had a split at the front to one side, this ran right up to her thigh. Once she put on her stockings and shoes she was happy with the result, the split in the dress showing just the tiniest glimpse of flesh above her stocking top. She delved into her trunk and applied just a little dark eyeliner and mascara then finished the look with blood red lipstick. The elves helped her to straighten her hair and brush it until it shone and with a quick application of scent she was ready … but was she prepared?

It was 7.35pm when she started down the main staircase, and Lucius was in the drawing room as requested. Nichol knew that from where he usually stood, by the fireplace wineglass in hand, he would be able to see her descend the final few steps. He turned as he heard her on the stairs and Nichol was pleased to see his stunned face when he saw her.

Lucius could barely believe his eyes, she really was stunning, not in a conventional model looks kind of way, but with her gorgeous figure, her dark hair, pale skin and those eyes. Never had he seen eyes like them, they were the deepest green. He shook himself out of his reverie and walked towards her, picking up a second glass of wine, which he offered to her. Smiling she took the wine from him, using all of her strength she leant towards him and lightly brushed her lips against his cheek, it was not quite a kiss but almost. 'You look amazing my dear' he said, adding in barely a whisper 'and smell divine'. As she moved away from him she wondered, was that a sigh she had heard from him?

Trying to keep her composure Nichol tried to make small talk with him. She had been here for a while now and yet they had barely spoken. Her cheeks were growing warm when she remembered some of the things that had happened since she woke in his house.

Deep inside she was shaking, partly with fear and partly with desire. He looked so sexy tonight, she was sure he had done it deliberately, to throw her off guard. He was wearing tight cream jodhpurs, with black riding boots and a crisp white shirt. His long hair was caught back into the nape of his neck with a black ribbon.

After a couple of glasses of wine the doors to the dining room opened to signify that dinner was ready. The dining room glowed in the candlelight, Lucius was sat at his usual seat at the head of the table and Nichol had placed her own setting by his right hand, as soon as they sat at the table more wine and the starters apparated before them. As they ate she scanned his face for any sign as to whether he was enjoying the food or not. But he ate in silence. Taking a large gulp of wine she had to remind herself that she must stay sober, she would need her wits about her. But she was so nervous, and each time their glasses emptied Lucius refilled them.

Once the starters were finished the dishes vanished yet more wine appeared, shortly followed by dishes of steaming vegetables and the main dish of roast lamb. The lamb was infused with rosemary and the aroma was mouth-watering. 'Would you mind doing the honours she asked' gesturing for him to carve the lamb. He was very deft with the carving knife and each slice was perfect and neat, he really was a perfectionist. But she could not help but shudder when she recalled the night in the dungeon and the knife he had wielded that night.

After the initial serving Lucius helped himself to yet more lamb. Nichol smiled to herself, she was pleased he was enjoying the meal she had prepared for him. Once the main dishes were cleared Nichol announced she had some finishing touches to make to the dessert, excused herself and walked into the kitchen. She was unaware of the way Lucius was watching her as she left. His eyes were hungrily examining the way the dress clung to her figure, the way it flared from her tiny waist over her full womanly hips. Taking a large gulp of wine he made a decision, tonight he would take her to his room with him, tonight she was not just his property, she was not just a muggle, she had pleased him, so tonight he would make love to her like they were equals he even considered speaking to her about his suspicions and asking is she had anything she needed to tell him.

Whilst in the kitchen Nichol dismissed the elves for the evening, thanking them for their assistance, to which they looked amazed. Once they had gone she took a pouch from the top her stocking and tapped the contents into the firewhisky decanter, lightly shaking the deep golden liquid until the powder dissolved. She had been lucky that the elves had believed her story; they had brought her the sleep medication without question when she said she was having problems sleeping. In the private of her room she had crush the tablets into a fine powder.

Nichol returned to the dining room with a tray laden with fudge cake and cream, a pot of coffee and the firewhisky. When she placed the tray on the table Lucius looked like a child in a sweet store. His eyes lit up so much. 'I see the elves told you of my weakness for chocolate' he smiled and poured out two glasses of the firewhisky. Nichol started to cut the cake and accidentally got some of the warm sticky fudge on her finger. She was about to wipe it off on her napkin when Lucius grabbed her hand and slid her finger into his mouth, gently licking and sucking the chocolaty fudge from her skin. Nichol felt a tingle down her spine as the heat shot through her body, radiating from her finger.

Unsure if she had done the right thing she watched as Lucius took a large gulp of his firewhisky. 'You're not drinking your firewhisky?' he questioned.

'I was already feeling pretty drunk' she whispered, ' thought I would just take coffee.

'Does it matter?' he said 'you are not going anywhere are you?'

Wondering if he had realised her plan she raised her glass and took a sip, hoping he did not realise how little she had just drunk 'very good point she said' and smiled at him. Lucius was now taking a large gulp from his second glass of the firewhisky.

As they ate the dessert and drank their firewhisky and coffee Nichol noticed that Lucius was starting to look drowsy. Not wishing him to realise he was the only one she yawned slightly, 'Mmm' she said as she stretched 'I think I ate and drank too much, I am getting sleepy' hoping she was managing to look tipsy and drowsy.

Reaching over the table towards her he motioned to point out she had a little cream on her lip, he then changed his mind, pulled her towards him and kissed her, catching the cream up with his tongue as he did. His lips were cool from the firewhisky, but they still made her skin burn. His tongue massaged hers and she closed her eyes, melting into his arms. She heard him groan from deep within his throat and it sent shivers down her spine.

Suddenly he pulled away, he looked disorientated at first and then angry. Realising what was happening Nichol moved away from him, she jumped up from the table. Luckily her reflexes at that point were better than his, he swayed slightly and then leant on the table for support.

'What have you done to me?' he hissed, staggering towards her.

'Just something to make you sleep' she said looking towards the door.

Realising she was about to head to the door Lucius managed to pull himself together slightly and ran towards the door at the same time as her. Grabbing her by the throat he pinned her to the wall, she had not even made it to the door.

'You bitch' he hissed 'you will pay for this…'

With that his grip released and he slid to the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

**Revenge of a Slytherin**

**Chapter 19**

Standing by the wall with Lucius at her feet, Nichol was unsure what she should do next. Although Lucius had asked earlier in the day whether she wished to leave him and she had said no, she had not entirely trusted him and believed if she had said yes he would have killed her. She also knew she would never get out if she tried to take any of her things with her.

Side stepping past Lucius, quietly she inched closer to the door. 'Why am I being so cautious?' she wondered. 'It's not as though he's going to wake up is it?' she smiled to herself. Still she half expected him to move, to grab her ankle as she passed him, anything to stop her leaving.

Nichol opened the door and slipped into the hallway, she was free! She reached the front door and it was almost too easy, she was worried and half expecting the door to be barred. But it opened with no problems. Once open she ran over the veranda and started down the stone steps.

Soon she would be away from this house and away from Lucius Malfoy, as soon as she could she would contact Hogwarts, she needed Dumbledore to help her. He could get the Ministry of Magic over here. Lucius Malfoy was a sick bastard and she was going to ensure he was taken down. He would end his days in Azkaban for this. She almost laughed at the mental picture this conjured in her mind, Lucius, none of his fine clothes, no money, the Ministry would take away all his possessions for examination … 'oh yes!' she thought, that would teach him…

Stopping suddenly in her tracks, Nichol turned and looked back at the house. Did she really want to leave? 'What the hell am I thinking?' she wondered 'I have to get away from here, from him…' inwardly she groaned 'I know what I have to do, so why is it so difficult? And why the hell am I now talking to myself?' she shook her head to try to clear her mind. Without even realising it Nichol had started to walk back towards the house, her mind reeling as she tried to formulate some kind of plan.

Once in the house she closed the door and called for her help of one of the house elves. 'I am so sorry to wake you this late, but your master has had a little too much to drink' the elf did not even look surprised ' could you please assist me getting him to his room?' before she even knew what happened Lucius vanished in a flash and so did the elf. She ran up the stairs to the master bedroom and found Lucius on the bed, still fast asleep. Thanking the elf for his help she let him go again.

With the elf gone Nichol found herself alone again with Lucius. She went over to where he was lying on the bed, being unconscious his features were relaxed; he was a stunningly handsome man. Some of his hair had come loose and she smoothed it back from his face, running her finger across his cheek. He would have been a man easy for any woman to love, had he not got the soul of a demon, the man really was evil. Right then and there Nichol decided it was time that Lucius was taught a lesson, and she would be the one doing the teaching.

It was a bit of a struggle, but Nichol managed to get Lucius to the end of his bed. Fastening his feet to the posts at either side of the bed, before lifting him into a standing position and fastening each hand to the top of the two end posts. Luckily it was a very old and sturdy antique bed, it had four posts, each of which rather than standing alone were joined together at the top with a wide carved wooden trim which ran around the top of the bed. The wood was old and looked like it'd had many years of use, the drapes around the bed were as expected primarily green and black and bore the Malfoy Family Crest. Once she was satisfied that all of the scarves she had used were well tied and firmly knotted she stood back to admire her handiwork.

Lucius was hanging limply from the bottom of the bed, his head hanging forward and his hair which had been tied back was now in disarray and much of it hanging loose around his face. Still fully dressed in his jodhpurs, boots and white shirt, and Nichol thought that he looked very sexy indeed. He was such a strong man, he liked everything to be done his way, and it was refreshing to see him almost powerless. Speaking of which, Nichol remembered the talisman she had been given by Dumbledore, she went to her own room to retrieve it from her trunk and also collected Lucius' cane from the dining room.

Back in the master bedroom she fastened the talisman around Lucius' neck and watched the little flash of blue light that sparkled around the clasp as she closed it. 'Good' she said 'now if Dumbledore's magic works only I will be able to remove this from around your neck'. She placed the cane on top of an armoire that was facing the bed and left it so that Lucius would be able to see it when he woke, but he would not be able to get to it.

Nichol had never really planned or done anything like this before and she had to admit that being bad did have a rather delicious feel to it. Feeling sure that Lucius was not going anywhere she left and went back to her own rooms. Standing before the closet of clothes that had been provided by Lucius she tried to figure out what she had that would be suitable for a dominatrix, almost laughing at the idea of her being dominant over anyone. Realising there was nothing that felt quite right she remembered the outfit Lucius had wanted her to wear, she wondered if it was still in the dungeon. She dashed quickly downstairs and found the right door; the outfit was still there where Lucius had put it. She gathered it up and returned to her room.

Getting changed quickly she stood in front of the mirror and could barely believe what she saw.

She was wearing a basque made of green and silver satin that looked like snake skin, the top pushed her breasts together and only supported but did not fully cover them, she could see part of her nipples peeping over the top edge. With this she wore deep charcoal stockings, one of which had a design wrapped around it, this made it look as though she had a snake coiled around her leg starting with its tail at her ankle and ending with its head on her thigh. The stockings were held up with suspender clips attached to the bottom of the basque. But there were no knickers with this outfit, which she would have found odd had the outfit not been chosen by Lucius. The only other items for her to wear were black high-heeled shoes and a long satin robe made to match the basque. She slipped on the shoes and robe to complete the outfit.

Standing in front of the mirror and checking herself out Nichol had to admit she looked good.

It would be a while before he woke so Nichol looked through some of the drawers and closets. Tucked at the back of one closet she found a box and it was rather dusty 'hmmm this has been here for a while' she muttered to herself. Opening the box she could barely believe her eyes, inside she found lots of bedroom toys, there were handcuffs, a whip and paddle, vibrators and dildos, a blindfold, feathers and probably the most perfect at the time there was a riding crop, and she had not even gotten to the bottom of the box yet. 'Ohhh' she said 'now these, will come in very useful!' Back in front of the mirror she pulled herself up to her full height and stood tapping the crop against the outside of her thigh, surprised by the feelings of power and arousal this image of herself gave her.

Back in the bedroom Lucius was starting to stir, he was still very drowsy and confused 'where am I?' he wondered. Finally as his eyes started to come back into focus he realised it was his own bedroom. Walking back into the room Nichol saw him starting to wake, she went and stood in front of him leaving enough distance to mean that if he managed to get a hand free she would just be out of his reach.

Opening his eyes he saw her standing in front of him:

'What the hell have you done to me you bitch?'

'It was only something to make you sleep, it will soon wear off'

Struggling against his bonds he shook the entire bed 'what the fuck do you think you are playing at?' he hissed.

'Me?' she laughed 'I thought this would be a game you would enjoy Lucius, although, you now have to abide by my rules … so maybe not'

Lucius pulled against his bindings so hard Nichol thought the bed might break, but it didn't, and he scarves all held him in place. He was furious that this woman, this muggle had bested him. How he hell had he ended up in this position. Trying to break free again he hurled a stream of obscenities at her and demanded she release him immediately.

'I hardly think you are in any position to demand anything now are you?'

She noticed him look across the room, glancing behind her she saw he was looking at his wand. 'That won't help you now, and you cannot get to it anyway.' He tried to call for his wand and nothing happened.

'You fucking bitch, what have you done?'

Walking towards him she ran her fingers over the talisman around his neck, 'this was another little gift from your old friend Professor Dumbledore, it has basically rendered you magically impotent!' Lucius was now puce with anger, he tried to lunge at her 'I am going to fucking kill you!'

Nichol took one step backwards and laughed at him 'now now Lucius, play nicely!'

Raising his head slightly Lucius glared at Nichol, noticing for the first time what she was wearing. Running his eyes up her body he was stunned into silence.

Nichol had a stern look on her face as she started to tap something against her thigh, glancing to see what it was he gasped as he saw it was a riding crop. He felt as though his heart was beating in time with the tattoo she was tapping out on her leg with the crop.

She raised the crop and watched as his eyes followed it, she took a step towards him, when she leant forwards he thought for a second that she was about to kiss him, but instead she ran the crop down his cheek. Lucius felt a shiver run down his spine, the way she looked in that outfit, and the thoughts of her with the riding crop causing him to become aroused. 'Damn' he thought 'what is she doing to me?'

Grabbing his hair she pulled his head back baring his throat and neck, running the crop down his exposed throat before running it down the front of his shirt and across one of his nipples. Laying the crop on the bed beside him for a moment, she ran both her hands across his shoulders and collarbone. Catching him totally off guard she grasped the front of his shirt and tore it open. Lucius gasped and yelled at her 'what the HELL do you think you are doing woman?'

Terrified but just managing to keep her composure Nichol replied 'oh shut up Lucius, don't make me gag you'

'You would not DARE!' he spat

Looking Lucius directly in the face she calmly said 'carry on giving me a headache Lucius and you will see just what I dare do, now do you wish to shut the fuck up or do I make good my threat?'

For once in his life it was Lucius who was shocked, he had never thought she would have it in her, he was sure she had not until he had gotten his hands on her, and he smirked to himself as he realised he was feeling proud of his new protégé.

Approaching Lucius again she picked the riding crop back up, running it down his chest, allowing the tip of the crop to flick across each of his nipples in turn. Following the trail of the crop with her own nails she pressed quite heavily cause red marks to mar his pale ivory skin.

Stepping closer to him she took his chin in her hand and kissed him before tilting her head to his neck and running her tongue down his neck. Unsure why but she was fascinated by the skin on his neck, the feel of his pulse just beneath the surface.

Running her hand down his chest and over the front of his jodhpurs feeling his cock growing under her touch. Stroking over the growing bulge with the riding crop and gentle flicking it with the end of the crop causing Lucius to hold his breath partly with the sensation and partly from the fear that she could actually cause him a lot of pain but mainly from the anticipation and hope that she would do just this.


	20. Chapter 20

**Revenge of a Slytherin**

**Chapter 20**

Severus Snape took a seat in Professor Dumbledore's Office. 'Headmaster, I regret to inform you that Professor Reynard is missing'.

'Missing?'

'I checked her home, I found that magic was used there and also to create some messages declaring she would be away for a while – I believe she is in very grave danger.'

'Indeed' replied Dumbledore 'do you have any idea what happened?'

'From the evidence I deduced that she'd arrived home from school and gone missing later that very day.

'But that would mean she had been gone for weeks!'

'Yes sir, it would.'

'Do you have any idea who would do this or why?'

'I have a very good inclination, which is why I wish to seek your permission and that of the Ministry of Magic to go and get her.'

'Why would you need my permission?' Dumbledore looked confused.

'I do not feel it would be prudent to approach the Ministry directly in this matter, and if I did not return you would need to know where I had gone …'

'And where would that be?'

Severus stood to leave; he was at the door within a few strides and turned to reply 'Malfoy Manor.'

Dumbledore called out 'stop!'

Severus stopped and turned around sharply 'Headmaster?'

'Please Severus, come and sit back down, I fear that I have not been completely open about Nichol's background – there are things about her that you are not aware, there are things that even she is not aware.'

Professor Dumbledore sat back in his chair; Severus noticed how he suddenly looked older and so very tired.

I think I should order us some tea, this will take some explaining…'

Once the tea had been delivered by a house elf Professor Dumbledore sighed and removed his glasses, pinching and massaging the bridge of his nose. 'Severus what do you recall about the turbulent times that led to the war in Europe?'

Severus looked annoyed, he wanted to find Nichol not have a history lesson 'Headmaster I think that this is neither the time nor the place …'

Dumbledore cut him short 'Severus, this is the time, I should have in fact spoken with you sooner regarding this, but I promise you this is relevant.'

Bemused Severus thought for a moment 'I recall that there was a problem between two families and this is from where the war escalated.'

'Yes, It was a terrible time' Dumbledore looked wistful 'the two families wiped each other out.' He walked over to the shelves in the wall and skimmed through some of the books 'ah-ha!' he exclaimed and took one of the books from the shelves. Returning to his desk the put the book down and eased himself back in to his seat. 'I warned them to deal with this sooner' he muttered 'but as usual the Ministry knew best.'He opened the book and placed it on the desk in front of Severus 'this was the story as it was released, but that is not entirely the truth.'

Severus skimmed the pages of the book; once he had read them he looked at Dumbledore who had sat back down at the other side of the desk 'so what is entirely the truth and how is this relevant?'

Dumbledore sat back and started to explain:

'There were two main families involved, Ratynski and Veselak. These families had been feuding for many generations, but this was no ordinary feud. The Ratynski family were a very old and highly regarded wizarding family and the Veselak family were an even older family of vampyres.

But just like in that story by that muggle writer, I forget his name, the son of the Ratynski's Nikolai met and fell in love with the daughter of the Veselak's Nina – the couple had secretly wed. They had managed to hide this until one day Nina's family found out she was pregnant, when she finally told them who the father was and that she was married to him, they were furious. They locked Nina in her room and went to find Nikolai. This went on for months, until Nina managed to escape, she met with Nikolai and they went into hiding. It was almost a year before they were found, and in that time their child had been born. When the family found them a huge fight broke out with many losses on both sides. Sadly both Nikolai and Nina were killed. By the time the Ministry heard what was happening and sent emissaries there was little could be done. Some survived and were hospitalised, but none of either family survived more than a few days after this battle, except for one.

The child of Nikolai and Nina had been hidden by them and had survived the battle, if it were not for the cries of the child we would not have known this baby existed. The child as you probably guessed Severus was Nichol. Some of the Ministry believed she should be left unfound, others said this was inhumane. In the end though all were fearful, it was decided that the child would be brought up without knowledge of any of this. So she was placed with a trusted wizarding family, with the instructions that they should never disclose their powers to her. The child was also given a potion to bind her powers.

It seemed drastic but no one knew what powers would be held by a child who was half wizard and half vampyre. Many debates were had about when to tell her of her heritage, but none could ever agree, and many were afraid that she might use her powers for evil. Until recently it was decided to not act on this, that is until her adoptive family passed away, she was now left alone and we could not lose track of her, so she was offered the job at Hogwarts. So you see why, if she is with Malfoy, we must get her back here as soon as we can.'

Severus did not know what to say, he sat and scowled, trying to take in what he had just heard.

'Ahh, is that the time?' muttered Dumbledore 'I should head to the great hall, the students will be arriving for dinner shortly. I will leave this file with you to read here, but please do not take this out of my office. Any backup you require will be made available Severus, go and bring her back!'

With that the older wizard left the office, Severus sat reading the notes for a while before leaving to head to his rooms to prepare. As he left he did not see the shadow in the corner move away from the wall, and he did not see the spider as it stopped by the desk and started to grow into the shape of a man.

Standing over the desk the stranger took his wand from inside his robes and flicked it sharply over the file Severus had been reading. With a fizzing sound and a flash of light a duplicate file appeared on the desk next to the original. He put away his wand and hid the duplicate inside his robes, checking no one was around he sneaked from the headmasters offices, but rather than heading down towards the exit he headed up, towards the roof. Managing to get there unnoticed he placed the file onto one of the parapets of the castle and turning back into a spider he climbed inside and waited. Seconds later an owl appeared in the distance, flying towards the castle. Picking up the package of papers the owl then flew swiftly away into the evening sky.


	21. Chapter 21

**Revenge of a Slytherin**

**Chapter 21**

Nichol paced back and forth in front of Lucius and was aware of him watching her every move, she knew he wanted her but she also knew he would be watching for a chance to escape and exact his revenge for rendering him helpless … 'ah' she gasped and turned to face him, a sly smile on her lips 'I think you need to be more helpless Mr Malfoy' she said to herself 'I think it is time you were brought to your knees.' Standing so close to Lucius that their bodies almost touched, but not quite, she leant towards him and whispered 'for the first time in your life you will beg for what you want, you haughty bastard!'

Stepping back from him again she stood in front of him, feet firmly planted slightly apart, dropping the crop lightly onto the floor in front of her. Placing her hands on her hips and them slipping them over the silken fabric of the basque, letting her palms run over the flat of her stomach and the up towards her breasts. Moving slowly and deliberately, all the while looking Lucius in the eye and swaying slightly as though to a silent tune.

Turning her back to Lucius she let the silken fabric of the robe slip from her shoulders and slide down her body to form a pool at her feet. Crossing her legs she slowly she leant forwards and ran her hands over her stockings, knowing full well the view Lucius would be getting behind her. Slowly standing back up she turned towards him, running her palms over the basque, caressing her breasts before tearing the fabric downwards leaving them exposed. Outside the Manor a storm was brewing and as a flash of lightning lit the room, Nichol shuddered involuntarily, it felt like a portent of something coming. Stepping back towards Lucius she moved against his body lightly, feeling her breasts caress his chest. 'You can fight this Lucius, but under your arrogant façade you are just a man, with the same wants, needs and urges. You want me, and you will beg!' She turned and stepped just out of his reach once more.

'Come back here and unbind me woman!' Lucius snarled.

'If you want to be released, you will beg me!' Nichol replied.

'I will NEVER beg!' she stared at her defiantly 'especially to you, a damn muggle!'

'Oh Lucius' she smiled, trailing her nails down his cheek 'you are so handsome when you get angry.'

Lucius glared at her and muttered something under his breath. The room darkened and the air grew heavy. Nichol glanced away for a mere second, as she turned back Lucius was free! Reaching out to her he grabbed her by the throat.

'Nnoo!' she screamed 'how?'

He roughly pushed her backwards until her back was against the wall. Tearing the pendant from around his neck 'you really thought that this …' he threw the stone onto the floor and then smashed it with his heel '… could protect you? You put too much faith in that bumbling old fool Dumbledore!'

Nichol gasped for air as Lucius tightened his grip on her throat 'you're mine and mine alone muggle and I decide you future now!' The room was spinning before Nichol's eyes as she fought to breath 'oh my god!' her mind screamed 'he's going to kill me!'

'LET HER GO LUCIUS!' Severus' voice boomed and echoed off the cold stone walls.

Lucius turned abruptly, letting go of Nichol who slid slowly down the wall and curled into a ball hoping no one would see her. 'What the hell are you doing here? Get out of my house Severus!'

'No Lucius, I came here for Nichol – the Ministry knows I am here.'

'You think pathetic threats form the Ministry bother me? They are nothing – you chose the wrong side old friend …' Lucius sneered.

Severus raised his wand and glanced at the dresser, spotting Lucius' wand 'Nichol, come here, he is unarmed – you are safe now.'

Nichol got unsteadily to her feet and moved nervously passed Lucius. Once she was beside Severus he put his arm around her protectively.

The next few minutes were a blur to Nichol, as Lucius made a move for his wand and Severus fired off a disarming spell, Lucius was quicker and used a protection spell to counter this. Years of pent up anger fired between the two men before Severus got in a lucky shot causing Lucius to drop his wand. Severus raised his wand and was just speaking the curse 'Ava …' as Nichol grabbed him and cried 'Nooooo!' whipping around in fury Severus saw Nichol looking tearful and terrified 'please, Severus …' she begged 'just get me out of here, please, I want to forget about this – but I can't watch you harm him …'

Wrapping his arm and cloak around the trembling Nichol, Severus took a portkey from his pocket and said 'Hogwarts!'

As the couple dissapparated before him Lucius exploded in fury – picking up a large crystal from the dresser and threw it through the closed window, sending shards of glass and splintered wood showering into the garden.

Once back at Hogwarts Severus settled Nichol back into her old rooms next to his own. While he apprised Professor Dumbledore of the situation, Nichol took a long hot bath. By the time she climbed out of the tub and enveloped herself in a huge fluffy robe, Severus was in her room setting down a tea tray. Severus was about to leave when Nichol asked him to join her. 'Are you quite sure?' Nichol nodded 'I don't want to be alone, please, stay.'

Back at Malfoy Manor Lucius was in a frightful mood, the window was repaired by a house elf and Lucius was in his study glaring into his huge crystal ball. He could see nothing and was frustrated, he knew that Severus must have something in place that was blocking him from seeing Nichol 'damn him!' he hissed. A timid knock on his study door annoyed Lucius even more 'come!' he yelled. The tiny face of a house elf appeared around the door, announcing that his master had a visitor. 'Show him in' Lucius smiled; hopefully this visitor would have good news for him.

By the time the creepy little stranger had recounted what he had overheard Lucius was really smiling. When he had finished he handed over the file he was clutching and backed towards the door.

'So, apart from Severus Snape, Dumbledore has told no-one else?' Lucius asked.

'Yes Sir.'

'And apart from me, you have told no-one?'

'That's right, I came straight here as you requested.'

'Good, good.' Lucius smiled. 'You may leave.'

As the visitor turned to leave Lucius raised his wand, with a slight flick of the wrist and without even looking up he whispered 'Avada Kedavra!' as the visitor vanished Lucius looked once more at the crystal ball and said 'you won't be telling anyone now either!'

The picture in the crystal ball was still not coming to Lucius, so he decided it was time for a power boost. Taking several small dark crystals from his drawer he placed these around his crystal ball, the mist in the ball started to lift. Lucius found himself watching Nichol in her room; she was in her bed sleeping fitfully. He watched her for a while, she was murmuring in her sleep, he watched as she touched herself and whispered just one word 'Lucius…'

Lucius knew then he had what he desired, she wanted him and he wanted her. What's more he now knew she was not a muggle at all, she was a very powerful witch, she just needed reminding of this. He called for a house elf, when the timid creature arrived Lucius threw a small orb to it 'here' he said 'take this to Hogwarts, find her!' the creature turned to leave as Lucius said 'bring her home!'


	22. Chapter 22

**Revenge of a Slytherin**

**Chapter 22**

Nichol woke with the strange sensation she was being watched. Turning over and stretching in the moonlight she jumped and screamed as she saw a tiny pale face with huge wide eyes right there in front of her. 'Please mistress, I mean you no harm.' The tiny creature glanced nervously across the room as the light next-door came on. With click of it's fingers the house elf vanished as Severus ran into the room 'wh-what is it? Are you all right?' he stood at the end of the bed, wand ready in his hand. For a split second Nichol considered telling him about the elf, but instead said 'I'm fine, really, it was just a bad dream.' Severus scowled and looked suspiciously at her. 'Truly, I'm fine, I will read for a while and then I am sure to sleep alright.' She smiled at him and picked up her book. Severus nodded and bid Nichol goodnight. On returning to his room he turned out the lights and stood by the door, listening in the darkness to Nichol reading and flipping pages next door.

Nichol read for a while – or at least pretended to. Once she was sure Severus had gone to back to bed she headed for her bathroom. Inside she secured the door and whispered 'hello? Hello? Are you still here?' As suddenly as he had earlier vanished the house elf reappeared 'mistress…' the little creature looked very nervous 'please, my master asked me to give you this – you can use it to get back to him – just hold it in your hand and think or say where you wish to go and it will take you …' Nichol held the small sphere in her hand as the elf vanished once more, he never did say who his master was – but Nichol knew.

Lucius spent most of the night in his potions lab working with the notes his spy had copied for him. By 4am he felt there was nothing more he could do, the potion was just about ready but it would take another 24 hours before it would be complete. He stored the potion safely and then went back upstairs to his study. The house elf had been back hours earlier having delivered the sphere to Nichol, but he was perturbed to find she had not come back with the elf. It was an unusual feeling for Lucius, but he was feeling unsure, would she come back at all? He considered going to bed, but he knew he would not sleep. Had Severus and Dumbledore now told Nichol the truth about her past? He doubted it, and he hoped they had not – if he were the one to help her find out about her past and to help her regain her powers then she would be forever indebted to him and he liked the idea of that. He also knew that he could use their deceit to turn Nichol against Severus and Dumbledore – with her past, power and anger on his side there was no way the dark lord's next move for power could fail.

Nichol slept the rest of the night with the portkey hidden beneath her pillow. All night her mind was in turmoil as she slept. Should she return to Lucius? Why did he even want her back there? She knew that being a muggle she was nothing to him, in fact she was lower than that. She was also more than aware of the actions Lucius was capable of. But she knew that during the time she spent with Lucius she had felt more alive than ever before. By the morning she had made her decision and she wondered whether her decision – either way – would cost her life…

In the morning Severus brought her a breakfast tray and asked if she slept better, he still did not look convinced that her scream the night before had been merely a nightmare. He wanted to stay and take breakfast with her, but he needed to speak with Dumbledore about the secret they shared and when if ever the Headmaster planned to disclose this to Nichol. Making his excuses about preparations for classes he left Nichol alone with her breakfast. As he was going out of the door Nichol stopped him 'I know should have said this before, but thank you, thank you for everything Severus …' The way she spoke sounded like she was wanting to say something else, but she didn't, she just looked thoughtful. As he closed the door he didn't hear her whisper 'goodbye …'

Taking the portkey from beneath her pillow she held it in her palm and whispered 'Ohhh, what should I do?' Slipping the small orb back beneath her pillow Nichol headed for the bathroom and took a shower. Back in the bedroom she applied a little makeup and dried her hair. Looking through her wardrobes she chose a long straight green skirt, it was made from a silky fabric and this was overlaid with a cobweb like mesh of black lace. The top she picked out was a black jersey fabric with three quarter sleeves and a loose neckline that slipped over her shoulders. Sipping a little of her coffee from the tray she went back to her bed, catching sight of herself in the mirror she smiled and hoped he would like her outfit – her mind now set on what she wanted and needed to do. Retrieving the portkey once more she held it in both hands, closed her eyes and said 'take me back to Lucius.'

Nichol felt as though the earth vanished from beneath her feet and like the world was spinning away from her. This sensation only lasted a few seconds and then she felt solid ground beneath her feet once more – it was a huge relief. She just hoped that her stomach would soon catch up and stop spinning. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was in Lucius' study. A voice from behind her startled her…

'You came, I was not sure you would.'

'Why did you want me to?' she asked 'not happy that Severus prevented you from killing me? Want another try do you?'

'Do you think that I want you here to kill you?' he sounded hurt.

'Yes, no, oh I don't know, I don't even know why I came' she sighed.

Nichol turned, puzzled by Lucius sounding unsure 'wow, you look terrible'

'Oh thanks' he smiled.

'I mean tired, you look worn out.'

'I have been working on something all night' he glanced at the mirror and saw his unkempt appearance and it annoyed the usually immaculate Lucius. He did not approve of the slovenly look running his hand through his hair 'I need a shower' he declared – more to himself than to Nichol.

'Have you even eaten?' Nichol asked him. When Lucius did not respond Nichol said 'I thought not, right, you go shower and I will arrange breakfast.' She amazed herself by sounding so calm and in charge.

Lucius was leaving the room when he turned and looked at Nichol 'the last time you made a meal for me – I woke with a headache and found I was bound to my bed …' he smiled and raised one eyebrow.

'Don't even think about it' she laughed 'now go!' she pointed out of the door and tried to look stern.

While he was in the shower Nichol prepared breakfast with the house elves. She was pondering this change in Lucius, she knew something was different but she was puzzled as to what it could be.

Lucius finally appeared looking as immaculate turned out as always. They shared a little breakfast, but they both ate very little – just sipping coffee mainly and picking at the food.

Lucius though was watching Nichol – he knew she was wondering about this change in his mood and this pleased him. As always things were going to plan and Lucius was several steps ahead of the game. ' Nichol…' he said, keeping up his pretence of being nervous. He was very pleased with her arriving while he looked tired and scruffy and had become concerned by this change in him. 'I don't know how to tell you this …' he looked down at the table as though it were difficult to face her.

'What is it? What's wrong?' she enquired.

'Not here' he said. Standing and taking her hand, leading the way he walked through into the conservatory, which was light and airy with the early morning sunlight warming the room. Taking a seat on a large day bed he motioned for Nichol to sit beside him. 'I have been given some information that concerns you …' he said, pausing as though he found it difficult to say. 'Nichol, do you know anything about your real family?'

'Not really – the only thing I ever knew was that I was adopted and I found that out by accident when I overheard my parents talking.'

'What would you say if I told you that your biological parents were not muggles?'

Nichol stared at Lucius for a moment, waiting for him to say 'gotcha!' but he didn't … 'I would say you were losing your mind – you are not serious, surely?'

'I am serious, your true parents were magical Nichol – you are descended from two very old and powerful magical families.'

'Don't be ridiculous' she gasped, upset that he would joke like this.

'Nichol, look at me' he implored 'it's true, it is all in this file – what happened to your family, how they bound your powers, how they put you with an adoptive family.' He placed his palm onto the file on his lap.

'Wait …' she cried 'I have … had, powers?'

'Yes!' Lucius nodded 'it also says how you were lied to, even now…'

Nichol was looking at the file Lucius held on his lap and she suddenly looked up at this news 'who? What?'

'Dumbledore knew' he paused and looked uncomfortable 'and so did Severus …' he neglected to say that Severus had only known for a day or so.

'They lied to me? Dumbledore gave me my job under false pretences and even this morning Severus never told me! Why would they do this?' she looked angry.

'Don't be hard on them – I am sure they were only trying to protect you' he said, trying desperately not to laugh or choke on the words.

'Protect me?' she hissed 'they lied – my whole life – I trusted them!'

Lucius leant towards her and took her into his arms, holding her tight 'I understand how hard this must be for you.'

'My whole life was one huge lie – I have no idea who I even am anymore.' Nichol choked back the tears that were threatening to spill.

'Do you want me to give you some time to take this in?' he asked, shifting the file slightly in his lap, knowing her eyes would fall upon it.

'Is that it?' she asked 'is that my life story? The real one?'

Lucius gripped the file tighter.

'Is that it?' she repeated with more force.

'You might want to wait before reading this …'

'Lucius …' she glared at him 'give me the file!'

Looking reluctant he stood and passed her the file. 'I will leave you to read this' and he left saying 'If you need me, just call.'

Once Lucius had gone Nichol clutched the file to her chest. After what seemed an eternity she opened the file, lying in front of her documents, letters and photos. Hidden amongst the papers she found one piece of paper she thought she would never see – her birth certificate.

Reading everything at least twice, she held the pictures of her mother and father - Nichol sat and sobbed. There was only one picture of the two of them together – all of the others were just family shots or of her mother or father alone. But one showed them laughing and smiling with each other. Nichol watched as her father laid his palm on her mothers' tummy and she knew that she was in this picture too.

Light footsteps behind her let her know that Lucius had come back into the room 'is everything …' he broke off what he was about to say when he saw her tears and dashed over. Slipping onto the seat beside her he wrapped his arms around her 'I should have stayed – this is too much for you to take in all at once.'

Over her shoulder he smiled and had an evil glint in his eyes. Like a broken doll, he thought, she was now his to rebuild.


	23. Chapter 23

**Revenge of a Slytherin**

**Chapter 23**

Lucius suggested that Nichol take a nap as she was physically and emotionally drained. Nichol was so tired that she did not argue. He led her through the house to a suite next to his own. Once Nichol was settled on the bed Lucius clicked his fingers and an elf appeared. Lucius spoke quietly to the elf and it vanished for a few seconds before reappearing and passing a small jar to his master and vanishing again. Lucius returned to the bedside and sat down behind Nichol, taking her head into his hands – she flinched slightly and he said gently 'trust me…' Opening the jar he took a little of the cream from the jar and massaged it into Nichol's head, temples and neck. 'Mmmm' she sighed 'what is that? It feels and smells so good.'

'Ohhh just a little menthol, lavender and melissa – it will calm you and help you rest.'

As Nichol lay back and got comfortable Lucius stood to leave 'I will only be next door in my rooms if you need me.'

'Lucius' Nichol sat up 'please, stay, I'd rather not be on my own right now.'

'If you are sure?'

'I'm sure, please stay.'

Lucius climbed onto the bed beside Nichol, willing his body not to betray him. He knew he ought not touch her right now, for his plan to work he needed her to trust him.

As Nichol was lying on the bed and falling asleep she sighed and rolled towards Lucius. Laying her cheek against his chest she whispered 'thank you for telling me the truth and being honest with me.'

A couple of hours later Lucius woke to find Nichol fast asleep in his arms. Lifting his hand he gently stroked her hair 'oh I am going to enjoy this' he smiled.

As she woke Nichol remembered all that had happened the day before 'oh wow' she said to herself 'I'm a witch!' smiling and stretching.

'Hello sleepy' Lucius said 'so, do you want to go shopping?'

'Shopping?' Nichol sounded puzzled.

'Well you need some clothes, I cannot bear to see you dressed like a damn muggle for a moment longer.'

'Oh, I never thought about that.' She smiled.

'However, before we leave, you need to decide what you wish to do about your powers.'

'My powers? Oh I almost forgot.' She looked worried 'but they took them away – is there anything I can do?'

Climbing smoothly from the bed Lucius held his hand out to her 'come with me…'

Leading her downstairs and then even further down, below the manor. Turning to a blank wall Lucius said something that sounded like Latin, the wall began to shimmer and a door appeared. Taking a key from his robe Lucius unlocked and opened the door 'my potions lab…' he guided her through the door.

'Wow!' Nichol gasped, the room was huge, and lined with rows and rows of shelving and cupboards with a large workbench in the centre of the room; one wall seemed to be completely filled with books. 'This room is amazing!' she walked over to the books running her fingers over the spines 'some of these are so old, you are so lucky to have all of this Lucius.'

'Once we have sorted out your powers you are welcome to come down here to practice your potions and to read or research' he smiled, genuinely please at her excitement. His ex wife Narcissa and his son Draco had both shown disinterest in the potions lab and the historical value of the Malfoy family library. In fact the only thing they were both interested in was spending money and having the newest and trendiest of everything.

Nichol interrupted Lucius thoughts 'Ohhh I wouldn't dare, I would probably blow up the entire house' she grinned.

'Don't worry, after generations of little Malfoys getting to grips with their powers, the house is still standing, it is pretty resilient.'

Lucius went over went over to a tall cupboard and opened it – reaching inside he took out a small bottle, which contained a violet glowing liquid. Standing this on the counter in the centre of the room he turned back to Nichol. 'Last night I worked through that file, I used all of the information on how they bound your powers. I think I have found the potion they used and I have worked al night on this …' he gestured to the small bottle. 'I hope that this will reverse the binding.'

Nichol was staring at the bottle when Lucius' words suddenly registered 'you hope? You mean your potion might not work?'

'Oh I have no doubts about my potion – but I have never met anyone whose powers have been bound for so long.'

'So I might never get my powers?' she looked crestfallen 'what is the point being a witch if I have no powers?'

'Don't you wish to try the potion anyway? It's got to be worth trying surely?'

'I guess…' she shrugged.

'I just wish that they had told you sooner about your parents – if only they had been honest with you.' Lucius watched his last words sink in, he saw he face cloud over and had to prevent himself smiling.

Nichol was thinking about what Lucius had just said and she was furious with Dumbledore and Severus. Why had they not told her? They could have ruined her chance to get her powers back; she might never be a true witch. Steeling herself against this anger Nichol turned to Lucius 'so what do I do with this potion then?'

'You need to drink this …' he replied holding the bottle out to Nichol.

Watching her uncork the bottle Lucius was feeling the anger from Nichol and he could see in her eyes how betrayed she felt by Dumbledore and Severus. 'This plan just might work out' he smiled to himself.

Standing with the open bottle in her hand Nichol sniffed at the contents, but could smell nothing. 'Oh well' she said 'here goes…' She drank the potion quickly in one 'ewww' she gasped 'sweaty socks…'

'Pardon me?' Lucius looked at her like she was losing her mind.

'The potion, it tasted like sweaty socks…'

'Ahh' said Lucius, not entirely aware of the saying and wondering how she knew what sweaty socks would taste like.

'So what now? How will I know if this worked?' Nichol shrugged.

'To be honest I am not totally sure myself' Lucius replied 'perhaps we should just go out and see what happens?'

'But if I get my powers back in public?' Nichol looked concerned.

'We are not going shopping where the muggles shop – we are going to Diagon Alley, it is just people from the magical community there, don't worry.' They both left the potions lab and Lucius locked the door and it vanished again. Going back upstairs and into Lucius' study 'do you want to freshen up before we leave?'

'I wouldn't mind a quick shower if that is alright?' Nichol replied 'Oh, no wait, I have no clothes here…'

'That will be fine, if you head back up to your rooms I will have a house elf come up there and freshen up what you have on if you wish?'

Once Nichol had showered she found her clothes cleaned and hanging on the back of the door, on the dresser there were some bottles of her favourite toiletries. Once she was dressed there was a knock on the door and Lucius came in. 'Thanks for the toiletries' she said 'how did you know which…?'

'The last time you … visited … the elves unpacked your belongings...'

'Ahh, right, yes that would make sense' she smiled.

'So, are you ready to go then?' Lucius asked smiling and holding his hand out to her.

'Yes, I'm all yours …' she blushed 'sorry, I mean all ready, I keep forgetting and saying things that are normal in the muggle world.' She hoped he was buying this excuse.

'Ah I did wonder what that meant' he grinned, knowing full well just what she had said and meant.

Holding her closer to him and slipping his arm around her waist he took a portkey from inside his cloak and said confidently 'Diagon Alley.'


	24. Chapter 24

**Revenge of a Slytherin**

**Chapter 24**

Once Nichol felt stable once more she looked around and saw that she was in an Alley with shops down either side. All around them people were milling around shopping. Many of them dressed in a strange assortment of brightly coloured robes and bizarre hats. Nichol could not help but smile as she saw all of these strange sights, almost laughing as she saw a group of children gathered around a window gazing at the latest - and of course fastest – model of broomstick. Even though she had spent almost a year at Hogwarts, to be here at Diagon Alley and to know that she was not a muggle, not an outsider – she belonged here!

'Are you alright?' Lucius asked

'Yes, sorry, just not used to travelling this way' she smiled.

'You'll get used to it – I never did understand how muggles got anywhere without being able to travel like this.'

'Oh you really should try rush hour traffic on a hot and overcrowded bus – you have never truly lived until you have' Nichol smirked.

'So, what do you want first?' Lucius held out his hand towards all the shops.

'There are so many, I never thought there would be. I only have normal, I mean muggle money – can I spend English pounds here?'

'Yes, some of the shops will take them, but we need to stop at Gringotts anyway, so you can just get some money from your account there.'

'My account where?' Nichol shrugged.

'Gringotts is our bank, and you have an account there.'

'Since when - I don't recall opening that…'

'You didn't, you did not just inherit your powers Nichol, and you are a very wealthy young woman!'

'You're not joking me are you?'

'No, I am not … Nichol you have inherited a large estate, you have money and property that was owned by both sides of your family – with you being the only surviving member you own both your father and mother's ancestral homes in Europe, and you have inherited both family fortunes!'

'Oh…' Nichol was stunned 'I never even thought…'

Walking into Gringotts Nichol stood by the door looking around the huge banking hall, it looked just like the old fashioned English banks from movies, marble floors, lots of mahogany desks and panelling. All of the lights and fittings were brass and glass – the entire room was amazing 'wow' she gasped 'it's gorgeous.'

Taking her elbow Lucius led her towards the desk at the end and he spoke with the Goblin who sat there. While he spoke the Goblin was watching Nichol as though appraising her. 'Ah Miss Reynard, how nice to meet you' the little man's words were polite but his face betrayed no trace of emotion. 'It has been a very long time since your vaults were opened.'

'Vaults? There is more than one?'

'Oh yes, there are three; the Ministry had everything brought here from Europe when you were a baby. In the vaults there are papers and deeds relating to the houses in Europe, family jewellery and heirlooms and of course money.'

Nichol was stunned and had no idea what to say, after the news that she was a witch she thought that nothing more could shock her like this. Without realising it she shivered and Lucius put his arm around her shoulders. 'I think that this is a bit much to take in today, I feel it would be unwise for Nichol to go down to her vaults today – could you arrange for some of her money to be brought up to her?'

'The goblin looked at Lucius and just said 'yes' although from the look on his face he did not seem impressed with this idea. 'How much would you like?'

'Oh I feel that 10,000 should be enough, in galleons, sickles and knuts.'

'Ten thou…' Nichol gasped.

'That is a mere drop in the ocean, and you need to buy lots of clothes.' Lucius was unruffled by this sum.

The Goblin looked to Nichol for her consent and she just nodded her agreement.

Once they left the bank building Nichol had some of her money with her, the rest Lucius had sent back to the manor. 'So…' Lucius said 'I think we should head for Madam Malkin's first, it's time to lose that outfit.'

'Oh' said Nichol 'I thought you would like this outfit.'

'It is a nice colour and it does look good – but you look like a damn muggle…'

Walking into Madam Malkin's Nichol was surprised how small the shop looked from the outside compared to how big it really was 'oh it's like the tardis!'

'Like the what?' Lucius asked.

It was then Nichol realised just how different the two worlds were – the things she knew from her muggle childhood to the things she needed to learn now as a witch. 'It's just a silly television show – I forget you do not watch television.'

The shop was filled with racks of cloaks and robes of every colour and fabric you could dream of. Madam Malkin greeted Lucius personally and he explained that Nichol would be requiring an entire wardrobe. Nichol was looking through the racks as Lucius walked towards the door 'you're leaving me here?' she asked looking like a lost child.

'I have some business to take care of - Madam Malkin will ensure that you get everything you desire…' with that he left the store.

Madam Malkin turned to Nichol and smiled 'I feel like we're in that movie … pretty woman' she smiled.

'Oh you know that film?'

'Yes dear' she leant forward and whispered 'I love films, lots of magical folks frown on the muggle world – but I love it.'

Nichol immediately felt at ease and like she had made a friend. 'If you ever need someone to sneak off to the cinema with – just let me know.'

After looking at another cloak Nichol asked Madam Malkin if she needed to know her size or measurements – the older woman just smiled and explained that as the shop was enchanted, she would find that everything in the shop would be in her size. Nichol laughed 'if only all muggle shops were so convenient.'

Madam Malkin arranged for tea to be brought to them as Nichol chose her new clothes. Barely even noticing the time, the two women chatted, laughing and joking as Nichol tried and kept dresses, skirts, tops, cloaks, robes, boots and shoes, bags and hats. Many of the items were black, earth tones or jewel colours. The fabrics were rich and heavy brocades and velvets or soft and buttery woollens.

Once all the clothing was packed into boxes by the counter Nichol chose her lingerie, everything was a confection of silk and lace, in every colour under the rainbow. With everything decided Nichol chose an outfit to wear right away. Slipping into a silk and lace teddy with charcoal silk stockings, an emerald green and black brocade dress. Over this she wore a satin and lace corset, which emphasised her narrow waist and pushed her breasts together and upwards giving her a dramatic cleavage. With Victorian style hook and eye lace ankle boots, Nichol chose a floor length black wool cloak with a huge hood rather than a hat. The cloak had enchanted pockets, which were invisible to anyone but the wearer – therefore negating the need to carry a bag.

Madam Malkin sent out and had a box of toiletries and cosmetics brought over for Nichol. Using these Nichol applied some charcoal and green eyeliner to emphasise the colour of her eyes and dress and also give a smoky outline. A quick coat of mascara and some deep red lipstick and she felt ready to face the wizarding world.

Nichol arranged with Madam Malkin for a house elf to take all of the packages back to Malfoy Manor. Madam Malkin gave the elf instructions to have the Malfoy Elves unpack everything and ensure it was hung up and put away. Behind Nichol the door chimed and she turned to see Lucius.

Thanking Madam Malkin, Nichol hugged the woman and said 'we must get together soon for … tea' with a wink she turned to Lucius 'is this more presentable?' Lucius was at a loss for words 'yes' he gulped 'much better…'

Walking down Diagon Alley with Nichol on his arm, Lucius was proud of the looks they were drawing. He could see the looks of envy from the women and the looks of lust from the men and he liked it.

Their next stop was Flourish and Blotts, Nichol bought a few books aimed towards newcomers to magic – although she was one of the oldest it appeared that she was not the only one to come into her powers late. Unfortunately she discovered that in the magical world there was none of the idiots guide books and right now she could really use 'an idiots guide to magic' …

Next it was on to Eeylops, 'all of these birds are for sale? Really?'

'Yes, all of them, choose one … it will be my gift to you.'

'No, really that's too much, I couldn't…'

'I will not debate this Nichol, I will be buying you an owl today, so you either choose one, or I will choose for you – this owl will be your contact with the wizarding world, it will fetch and carry all of your mail for you.'

Nichol looked around the shop and saw a tiny little brown owl in the corner, he had such expressive eyes, and every time she looked at him he seemed to wink at her. She carried on looking but kept looking back to the little brown one. In the she decided that the little owl had actually chosen her 'I would like that little one over there…' she pointed to the corner.

Lucius turned and looked at the owl she pointed to 'are you sure? That one is so…'

'I like him, he looks like a little character' she already felt protective of the little chap.

Going to the counter she told the little man which owl she wanted and reached into her pockets. Lucius put his hand over hers 'I told you I would buy you your owl.'

'But you don't like him so I thought I should pay.'

'Don't be ridiculous' he snapped, irritated by her obstinacy.

Lucius paid for the owl and Nichol took the cage. Carrying the owl out of the shop she was looking at the little owl 'so little one, what should I call you?' the owl just blinked and swivelled his head 'Oh silent type are you?' she grinned.

'What on earth are you doing now?' he snapped bewildered.

'I was asking him what I should …'

'Yes I noticed that much, what I do not understand is why you were even speaking to the creature.'

'Because I want him to like me.'

Lucius looked at her like she had dropped in off another planet 'and those damn muggles think our world is the weird one' he said derisively.

'I am not a muggle!' Nichol snapped back.

'Maybe not, but you were brought up like one …'

'How dare you!' she spat back and stomped off in a huff.

'Where are you going now?' Lucius asked.

'Somewhere, anywhere, just away from you!' she replied realising too late that she sounded like a petulant child.

'You might want to go buy a wand …' Lucius added sarcastically, and pointed over towards Ollivanders.

Nichol wrinkled her nose and tried to think of a witty comeback, but all she could manage was 'whatever!' as she turned on her heel and walked quickly away from Lucius and towards the wand shop.

Lucius stood watching her leave, she was so infuriating, but he realised that he liked the way she stood up to him – but she had better not make a habit of it. With a grin he followed her over to Ollivanders.

Inside Ollivanders Nichol stood looking around the shop, it was old and stuffy, the shelves stacked high with boxes, and each was smaller than a shoebox. A voice coming from the back of the shop startled her 'I will be with you in just a minute.' Looking towards the voice she saw a grinning face appear around some shelves at the back of the shop. Seconds later a little man walked out 'sorry about that, right you need a wand … yes?'

'Yes' she nodded.

The door chimed behind her and Lucius walked in and stood right behind Nichol, immediately Mr Ollivander visibly stiffened 'Ah, Mr Malfoy.'

'Ollivander…' Lucius replied curtly.

Nichol did not want Lucius bulldozing in and taking over again, so she turned to Mr Ollivander 'yes, I need a wand, it is my first' putting the owl cage onto the table next to her.

Mr Ollivander nodded and asked Nichol which was her wand arm, assuming it would be the same as her writing arm she said her right. Taking a tape measure from his pocket, the tape measure then moved on its own, measuring Nichol's height and arm length 'right 11" should be good… hmmm' he turned to the boxes on the wall and reached for one. Behind Nichol Lucius coughed and she did not see him behind her shake his head at Mr Ollivander. 'Maybe not' said Mr Ollivander and he moved on to another wall of boxes, reaching up he took one down and passed this to Nichol 'try waving it then' he said to her when she just stood still with the wand in her hand.

With a swish of her wrist Nichol flicked the wand, and nothing happened. Mr Ollivander walked over and took back the wand, rubbing his chin thoughtfully he went to another shelf, passing another wand to Nichol, this time when she flicked it she felt like a static shock ran through her body and her hair stood on end 'hmm, maybe not' said Mr Ollivander 'ahh!' he turned again and pulled out another box, handing this wand to Nichol she took it nervously, flicking the wand she felt a warm glow through her entire body. Mr Ollivander looked excited 'perfect!' he exclaimed 'beech, 11inches with a Unicorn Hair core.' Nichol thanked Mr Ollivander and paid for her wand.

As they left the shop she turned to Lucius 'where now?'

'Home.'

'Your home you mean?'

'It is your home while ever you wish it to be. Unless you want to go back to Hogwarts?'

'No!' she exclaimed 'I cannot go back there – not yet anyway.'

'Or do you wish to just go back to your home as a muggle?'

'No…' she sighed.

'Then your options are somewhat limited are they not? Might I suggest that you make Malfoy Manor your home for now?'

'Alright' she said somewhat defeated ' I will stay.'

'In that case we had better get back … home. I have made reservations for dinner tonight, if you will accompany me of course?'

'Well as you asked so nicely' she smirked.

They reached the apparation and disapparation area and Lucius wrapped his arm around Nichol, taking the portkey out of his cloak he said 'home!'


	25. Chapter 25

Revenge of a Slytherin 

**Chapter 25**

Once back at Malfoy Manor Lucius said he had some business to deal with and he would organise dinner, he suggested Nichol retire to her room to ensure her new clothes had arrived and been unpacked by the elves. Lucius vanished into his study and closed the door, Nichol stared at the closed door for a while – feeling somewhat rejected – before heading up to her rooms. Placing the cage containing her owl onto the dresser she sat and looked at her new friend. 'Hello…' the owl just blinked 'so, just what do I call you?

Nichol wandered around her rooms humming happily to herself as she prepared her clothes for that evening, carefully choosing her outfit. Once everything was laid out on her bed Nichol kicked off her boots and padded on stockinged feet to the bathroom to start a bath running.

Downstairs in his study Lucius watched her through his crystal ball. He wanted to just go upstairs and take her, part of him longed to walk up there, throw her down and fuck her until she screamed his name, but he had to wait or he would scare her and she would run back into the arms of Severus. Lucius did not wait for anything, he just took what he wanted and he was not a patient man.

Leafing through book after book he finally found what he was looking for. Taking the book with him down to his potions lab, he had to work quickly if this potion was to be ready for tonight.

Up in her rooms Nichol slipped into a hot scented bath and lay letting the grime of the day wash away with her aches into the warmth of the soothing water. The scented steam and heat was making her drowsy and she was soon drifting off to sleep … then Lucius was there with her, he slipped off his robes and stood naked at the side of the tub. Reaching out her hand Nichol ran her hand down his chest, leaving a damp oily line where her fingers had traced against his skin. Lucius leant down and kissed her deeply before … 'Nichol?' a voice from outside the door startled her and she woke with a splutter of water 'is everything alright in there?' Nichol blinked shocked at her dream and embarrassed at the same time, would Lucius know what she had dreamed? How could she face him now? Shaking herself and climbing out of the tub she replied 'I am fine, really, I just drifted off for a while.'

As she left the bathroom Nichol glanced cautiously out of the door, half expecting to see Lucius still in her bedroom, but to her relief he had gone. Sitting at the dresser still wearing her towel she set about working on her makeup. Applying just a tiny amount of metallic green eye shadow, it was barely even there, just enough to catch the light and make you look again wondering if you actually saw it in the first place. Smokey eyeliner and lots of mascara completed the look and she was happy with the effect.

It was then that she spotted the box on the dresser top; it had not been there earlier. The box was covered in dark green leather with sliver tooling and engraving. Opening the box Nichol gasped, inside nestled within the deepest green velvet was a collection of jewellery, everything matched, earrings, bracelet and the other item she had no idea what it even was, a necklace maybe? Running her fingers over the jewellery she heard a pop and a small voice behind her 'mistress, I was sent to assist you…' Glancing in the mirror she saw a small face behind her 'I have come to assist with your hair mistress.' Nichol smiled at the elf and nodded. The elf took Nichol's hand and walked her to the centre of the room. The elf looked up at Nichol and wandered around her squinting, she then clicked her bony little fingers and Nichol felt nothing, but when she glanced at the mirror she gasped. 'Mistress is not happy?' the little elf looked worried. 'No, I mean yes; it is amazing, thank you!' the little elf looked shocked at being thanked 'we should get you dressed now Mistress …' Nichol was still staring at the mirror 'what? Oh yes, sorry…' standing back up the elf clicked her fingers once more and Nichol was completely dressed and wearing the jewellery. The elf bowed before her and said she would tell her master that Nichol was almost ready and then she vanished with another pop.

Nichol stood staring into the mirror, her hair was a mass of long ringlets, many of which were piled up on her head and held in place by what looked like silver spiders clinging to the sides of her hair, as she turned she saw that the back was a waterfall of waves with a fine woven cobweb of silver and diamonds clinging to it 'so it was not a necklace then…' she smiled to herself. Glancing at the matching silver web with spider around her wrist and the diamond spiders nestled onto her ears. The dress she had chosen worked well, a simple sheath of satin that looked both green and black depending on how the light caught it. Beneath this she wore only hold-up stockings as the dress she now realised would show anything else she wore beneath it. Slipping her feet into a pair of black and silver shoes she added a final quick spray of perfume and applied a deep blood red lipstick before slipping on her long matching satin opera gloves and taking a deep breath she headed for the stairs to go down and meet Lucius.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs Lucius walked out from his study and took her hand 'you look splendid my dear, but there is something missing.' Standing before a huge mirror in the hallway Lucius stood behind Nichol, she had to stop herself from gasping as her eyes met his in the mirror before she quickly looked away, blushing, as she recalled her dream earlier. Lucius leant into her and held her back against his body 'you smell divine…' he whispered into her ear. Running his hand gently over her throat and then down lower until he almost touched her breasts. Nichol opened her eyes and this time she did gasp. Around her throat there was another fine web of silver and diamonds, which opened up as it caressed her skin and ended with a single strand of diamonds, at the bottom of which sat another diamond encrusted spider.

Lifting her gloved hand and running it gently over the silver web she whispered 'Lucius, it's beautiful.'

Still holding her close and before the mirror he ran a finger down her cheek 'it was my mother's.'

'I can't wear this, it must be very valuable and old…' she exclaimed.

'Please, I want you to wear it…'

He turned and took a long black cloak from an elf standing nearby, holding this out to her he wrapped it gently around her shoulders. Turning once more to the elf he put on the leather gloves the elf held out to him, then the cloak and finally his cane. It was only as he slid the cloak around his shoulders that Nichol realised that Lucius' suit matched her dress exactly, it was a strangely old fashioned – by muggle standards – three piece suit, with a waistcoat and long frockcoat rather than a jacket. It was also the same iridescent combination of dark green and black. At his throat he wore a diamond-encrusted spider. The thought crossed her mind quickly that no one could be in any doubt tonight as to who her companion was.

Outside the door to the Manor Lucius guided her to a carriage that appeared to have no horse. The carriage looked old and bore the Malfoy crest she had seen all over inside the house, but like an old Victorian funeral coach it was black with black plumes on the top corners. 'I thought we would take a transport you are more familiar with …' Lucius said in acknowledgement to her puzzled expression. 'Sorry' she smiled, 'it's just this carriage, well, it looks like something from an old fashioned funeral …' she saw as a shadow passed over Lucius' face and wondered if she had angered him. But he just sneered 'damn muggles never did have any taste.'

The journey was short and all throughout it Nichol was aware of Lucius sitting opposite her, his leg brushing against the side of hers making her shiver involuntarily. Soon they were drawing up outside an old but unassuming little building, Nichol had no idea where they were, but she could see that they were in a small village. The carriage pulled away as Lucius rapped on the door with his cane, the building inside echoed and sounded empty. A small flap in the door opened and a grotesque little man peered out, the flap closed again sharply and the door was opened, the little man who had peered out now stood in the doorway and he was as smarmy as he was ugly. 'Ahhh Mr Malfoy, Sir, so nice to see you…' Lucius ignored the simpering little wretch and even Nichol could not help but give him a glance of distain as she followed Lucius and walked past him. Lucius saw this look and smiled to himself. 'I take it my table is ready as I ordered?' Lucius demanded. 'Yes Sir, everything is how you like it …'

Once more ignoring the little man Lucius put his arm around her shoulders and they walked towards the back of the restaurant, the few diners that were in there tried to hide the fact that they were watching him. But who could ignore a man like Lucius Malfoy as he walked by? His aristocratic demeanour and icy handsome features along with his impeccable sense of dress, he was a sight not many could compare to. Nichol did notice though that quite a few of the diners nodded towards Lucius and then looked away quickly whilst touching their forearms.

Lucius guided Nichol to a smaller room at the back of the restaurant and stopped at the door 'what is your favourite kind of food Nichol?'

Nichol smiled 'it's a little late to ask that now we are already here isn't it?'

Lucius looked mildly annoyed 'you really must stop thinking like a damn muggle, you are a witch Nichol!'

Nichol blushed 'Chinese, my favourite food is Chinese.'

Lucius opened the door to the private room and showed Nichol in. The room was decorated like a classy Chinese restaurant. Lucius took her cloak and handed it to an oriental looking waitress who was now standing by the door. 'How?' Nichol whispered.

'Nichol, with magic we can do anything we want …' Lucius went on to explain 'the restaurant is of course enchanted. Some people like to sit out in the main area but most people with any kind of standards preferred a private room. These rooms will be whatever you require them to be, had you chosen Indian food, this would have looked like an Indian Restaurant. These rooms can also be for intimate meals for couples or for larger parties.'

Once settled at the table the waitress came back into the room and asked if they were ready for their meal, Lucius nodded and the waitress clapped her hands twice. Just like Nichol had seen at Hogwarts and in Lucius' house the table before her changed and was now filled with all manner of Chinese food. The best feature of all Nichol thought was the usual carousel on the table, but with this one you only had to think of what you wanted next and the carousel turned itself bringing the dish to you.

Over the course of dinner Nichol and Lucius chatted about various innocuous topics before the subject of magic came up. 'So, this potion I took' Nichol asked, trying to appear nonchalant 'was the potion no good or have my powers been gone too long?'

Lucius was affronted that anyone would doubt one of his potions 'the potion worked fine Nichol…'

'Oh' she sighed 'so my powers are lost then?' she fought back the tears that were threatening to flow.

'When Ollivander gave you your wand, the one you bought, what did you feel?'

'I felt nothing with the other wands, but with that one – it was amazing, it felt like electricity, it ran right through me.

Lucius smiled 'that was your powers, they are connected and channelled through your wand!'

Nichol smiled 'so I have them? I have my powers?'

'Get out your wand and I will show you a few basic spells, I think we should start with some protection spells.'

Nichol bit her lip and looked sheepish 'I don't have my wand with me, it is still in my room.'

'WHAT!' Lucius bellowed 'you must NEVER leave home without your wand!'

'I'm sorry, I am just not used to all of this yet, and it is all so new…'

Lucius saw that Nichol looked nervous, reached towards her and she flinched away from him. 'It's all right' he said softly taking her hand into his 'I just worry about your safety – without your wand you are defenceless. Please, Nichol, please promise me, you will never go anywhere ever again without your wand.'

As they had finished their meal Lucius rang a little silver bell that Nichol had not even noticed sitting on the table. The waitress reappeared and asked if they wanted coffee, Lucius nodded and the waitress once again clapped her hands and the remnants of the meal vanished and the table too. Lucius took Nichol's hand and led her to a loveseat in the corner of the room, as soon as they sat down the lights dimmed and soft music started playing. On the small table in front of them a tray with cups and a pot of steaming coffee appeared.

Lucius turned to Nichol 'I really did not mean to yell at you like that, forgive me?'

'It's alright, I guess you had my personal safety sat heart.'

'Nichol, I hate to say this, but there are some very bad people out there …'

'From what I heard you are one of the bad people Lucius.'

Lucius looked at Nichol, startled for a moment that she had said this, and then he laughed…

This shocked Nichol, she had never seen Lucius laugh like this before and she liked it - his laugh was deep, rich and strangely comforting.

'See my reputation precedes me' Lucius smirked.

Nichol laughed 'really Lucius to pull of evil you need to change your laugh to more of a Muhahahaha and stroke a white cat.' Lucius looked puzzled and this set Nichol off giggling again. 'I really have to educate you don't I?'

'You are a strange one, I don't always understand you, but I like you …' Lucius said with a grin 'how come if you have heard so many bad things about me, you are not afraid of me?'

'Oh you do not scare me Mr Malfoy' Nichol said trying to sound assertive.'

Lucius moved towards her on the seat and Nichol edged away. 'I thought I did not scare you Nichol?' he grinned, moving so that Nichol found herself laying back against the loveseat with Lucius holding himself above her 'I might not scare you, but I seem to do something to you …' he whispered directly into her ear. Nichol could feel her heart racing and her breath was coming in ragged gasps, with his breath against her ear Nichol closed her eyes and sighed. Lucius took his chance while she was not looking and kissed her, Nichol gasped and pulled away shocked. Her eyes now open she looked into the icy eyes of Lucius Malfoy and smiled 'I always did have a thing for the bad guy …' raising her hands and running her fingers through Lucius' hair and pulled him back down so that she could kiss him.

When they finally parted Lucius ran his thumb down Nichol's cheek 'will you do me the honour of this next dance?' waved his hand in a slight upward motion and the music got a little louder. Lucius drew away from Nichol slightly and held his hand to her. 'I would be honoured' she replied taking his hand with a smile.

Lucius held her close as they moved to the music, Nichol relishing the feel of his body against her own, the heat of his hands on her body through the thin fabric of her gown. Her body was drinking in his every touch and aching for more, but as much as she wanted him she felt she should not submit and she needed to be stronger to resist this man.

Whilst dancing Lucius was formulating a plan in his mind, once they left the restaurant he would invite Nichol for a nightcap and then he would slip his latest potion into her drink…

'Maybe we should head back to the Manor, it is getting late' Lucius whispered into her ear before tracing his lips across her cheek and then kissing her again. 'Mmmm' she moaned 'sounds good to me.'

After they retrieved their cloaks they left the restaurant arm in arm gaining them plenty stares from the patrons in the main part of the restaurant, outside the carriage was waiting for them. During the trip home Lucius sat next to Nichol and she leant against him. At one point Nichol shivered and Lucius wrapped his own cloak around the both of them, this causing her to be held tight against his body. With the motion of the carriage and the warmth from Lucius' arms around her Nichol started to doze off to sleep. When they arrived back at the Manor Lucius kissed the top of her head and whispered 'we are home Nichol.'

Back inside the hallway of Malfoy Manor, Lucius suggested a nightcap. Nichol was extremely tempted but she decided that she should not be with Lucius right now or she might say or do something she would later regret, she wanted to be with him, her body ached for his touch. So she replied 'Sorry Lucius, I am just really sleepy now, can I take a rain check on that?' Lucius was disappointed, but he soon recovered and quickly came up with a backup plan. 'You do look somewhat tired and it has been a long day for you. Go on up and I will bring you a hot drink.' Nichol was heading up the stairs wondering why Lucius would do this and not just send an elf. She was halfway up the stairs when Lucius stopped her 'Nichol, what do muggles drink at bedtime? I thought you would prefer a drink you would know rather than something new …' Nichol smiled to herself, amazed that he would even care 'chocolate…' she replied 'hot chocolate.'

Nichol walked into her room to be greeted by the little elf that had helped her earlier to get ready. 'Would you like me assist you getting ready for bed Mistress?' Nichol was about to say she was all right without help, but changed her mind, she was so sleepy 'thank you. That would be good.' The elf simply clicked her fingers and Nichol was ready for bed, her makeup gone, hair down and wearing her nightgown. She slipped into bed and was just settling back against the pillows as Lucius arrived carrying a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

'Here you go.' Said Lucius as he put the mug of chocolate down on the bedside cabinet. Lucius sat on the end of the bed chatting with Nichol while she drank her hot chocolate. Once she had finished her drink Lucius stood 'I should let you sleep now' he leant down and kissed her on the top of her head 'sweet dreams.'

Lucius left the room gently closing the door, as Nichol was just dozing off to sleep a thought struck her 'did Lucius really say we are home?'

In his own rooms Lucius was preparing for bed 'nothing to do now but wait for the potion - he had slipped into Nichol's hot chocolate – to take effect.'


	26. Chapter 26

Revenge of a Slytherin 

**Chapter 26**

Lucius showered and changed into a pair of black silk shorts, sitting with his long slender but muscular legs crossed at the ankles. Leaning back against the bed head with his long blonde hair falling in wet ribbons onto his shoulders. Closing his icy grey eyes he waited for sleep to overcome him and for the effects of the potion to appear.

Almost as soon as Lucius fell asleep he started to dream, but he was not dreaming his own dreams, he was a voyeur in Nichol's dreams. Unlike his earlier foray into her dreams where he had been using them to manipulate her – this new potion meant that he could see her personal dreams, see where her mind took her when she was not guarding her feelings. He would not interfere with her subconscious mind this time, this time he would just observe and consider how to best use this information.

It was a hot night and Nichol tossed and turned in her bed, a loud booming noise echoed around the room and this woke her. The room was almost in darkness except of a couple of candles lighting the room. Every so often a bright flash of light from outside shattered the darkness. Slipping from her bed she wandered over to the window and stood watching a storm rolling in over the ocean. A breeze was building causing the sheer drapes at the curtains were billowing into the room and the candles to gutter. Even with the breeze Nichol felt stifled by the heat in the air, all she was wearing was a long t-shirt and even that felt too much, raising the hem she pulled the shirt over her head. Now standing naked at the french windows she walked out onto her terrace enjoying the delicious feel of the breeze against her skin.

Yawning slightly she headed back for her bed, leaving the french doors open to try and cool down. Laying back she ran her hands across her skin, thinking about how much she needed a man, she thought about him. Wondering where Lucius was and what was he doing right now. Another burst of lightning lit the room and she saw a tall figure in the doorway 'you really should close your doors at night' he said smoothly 'it is not safe for a young woman to be alone in an open bedroom …'

'Just whom do I need be afraid of?' she replied flirtatiously.

'You need to be afraid of men like me!' he said walking towards the bed.

As he stepped out of the shadows Nichol saw him for the first time, he wore black trousers and boots with a loose fitting white shirt, and his face was concealed behind a mask. 'Why should I be afraid of you?'

He climbed onto the bottom of the bed and crawled towards her … 'I plan on showing you exactly why!'

'Bloody hell!' Lucius cried as he woke 'so that's what she dreams? I think I can use this to my advantage.'

The next morning as Nichol walked into the dining room for breakfast, Lucius greeted her 'good morning, did you sleep well?'

Nichol blushed and bit her bottom lip trying not to look too guilty at the memory of last nights dream 'yes thanks, you?'

'Oh yes' he replied 'very very well' he grinned at her. 'So do you have plans for today?'

'No, I have to admit I am at a bit of a loose end to be honest.' She shrugged.

'I have a suggestion, if you are up for it?'

'Sure' she answered somewhat distracted by the croissant she was pulling apart 'anything.'

'Anything?' Lucius replied with a smirk 'in that case, maybe you wish to stay home today?' he raised one eyebrow curiously.

'Sorry, what?' Nichol replied 'I'm a little distracted today'

'After that dream I am not surprised…'

Nichol was not sure if she caught what he had said and she almost gave herself whiplash she turned to him so quickly. 'What did you say?'

'I said, finish your breakfast, I will have the elves pack some things and we will go out.'

'Oh' she looked puzzled and not totally convinced that is what she had heard 'wait, pack for what?'

'You'll see, we will be gone for a couple of days, but it is a surprise so no more questions …'

Nichol ate her breakfast quietly, wondering what Lucius was up to 'I doubt I will ever figure out this man' she mused. She was sipping her coffee standing at the window looking out at the garden when she heard footsteps indicating Lucius was back.

'Everything is packed and the elves have gone ahead to get everything ready – are you all set?' he held out her cloak, indicating that she should come and let him drape it around her shoulders.

'Where are we going Lucius?'

'I told you it's a surprise.'

'I don't like surprises' she pouted.

'Stop being a brat young lady and come put on your cloak!'

'Make me' she said with a grin and petulant stomp of her foot.

Lucius looked at her sternly 'do as you are told or I will put you over my knee and spank the battiness out of you!'

Nichol grinned 'oh promises, promises…' Standing in front of Lucius so that he could wrap the cloak around her shoulders.

'Tell me Lucius, please …' she pleaded.

Lucius grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. Pulling her tight against his body 'how about I show you instead' he whispered into her ear' as they dissapparated.

When they appeared at the location that Lucius had kept so secret he still held her tight in his arms. Nichol kept her eyes closed and enjoyed the feeling of his body pressed firmly against hers, allowing her head to fall forward until it rested upon his chest and there she breathed in the masculine scent of him which overlaid with the spiciness of his aftershave was a heady combination.

Lucius placed his hands over her eyes 'no peeping' he whispered. Turning her so that she was standing with her back to him 'are you ready for your surprise?'

Nichol was excited and nervous at the same time, but also just enjoying the closeness of Lucius' body 'yes, I'm ready.'

Slowly he moved his hands and she saw they were standing in a field and right there in front of them stood a large house, it looked dark and foreboding silhouetted against the blue of the sky. The house was a strange combination of towers and turrets 'Ohhh, it's beautiful!' she gasped.

'You have seen nothing yet' Lucius smiled. He took her hand and walked her towards what she thought was the edge of the field. 'Do you like the view?' he asked.

Nichol found she was standing right on the very edge of a cliff; there was a winding trail that led down onto a beach that was surrounded by the cliffs and was hidden and secluded. 'The beach is totally private and belongs to the house.' Lucius informed her 'let's go look inside the house.'

The front of the house had a huge front door that opened into a large hallway with stairs that swept up to the first floor. All of the rooms were large and airy, with high ceilings and large windows; the entire house was furnished impeccably, all the furniture although antique looked like new. 'There's more' Lucius informed her and guided her out of the back of the house, where there was a walled garden, which encompassed a beautifully tended rose garden and herb garden. They went through a tall wooden gate; this led to a courtyard with outbuildings and stables.

'This place is amazing Lucius, are you thinking of buying it?'

'No, I doubt that it is for sale anyway.'

'Do you already own this house?'

'No, it's not mine.'

'So why are we here then Lucius?'

'Nichol, this is all yours!'

'What?' she gasped and sat down on the edge of a huge stone water trough with a hand pump.

'The house, the beach, all the furniture, all of this…' he gestured around the courtyard 'you own it all!'

'How? I don't understand'

Lucius put his hand inside his cloak and pulled out a file that looked familiar 'do you remember this?' he asked.

'Yes, that's how you found out about my powers.'

'Exactly' he replied 'using the information inside here I managed to trace all of your family holdings, and this is one of them!'

'One?'

'I did tell you that you are now an extremely wealthy young woman did I not. This is just one of your properties and you have several. Everything here and in this house is owned by you Nichol!'

'Really? You are not joking are you?'

'No, I am not joking.' He handed her the file.

Nichol opened the file, Lucius had added to it information on all of her properties, she was stunned to see that she had homes in Paris, Rome, Barcelona amongst others. The property they were currently at she discovered was in Cornwall. 'Cornwall?' she said.

'Welcome to High Tor Manor!' Lucius smiled.

A small cough alerted them to the arrival of a house elf. 'Please Master, Mistress, they are here…' and the elf vanished.

'Ah, good' Lucius said standing. He walked over towards the stables and gestured for Nichol to come with him. As he arrived at the stable door a huge black horse stuck his muzzle over the door, Lucius reached out and stroked the horses nose 'Nichol, I would like you to meet Merlin …'

'He's amazing, is he yours?' she asked as she joined Lucius at the door.

'He is, he is usually stabled at my summer house, but as we will be here for a few days and you have the stables I took the liberty of having him brought here.' He took Nichol's hand and led her to the next stable 'and I got this for you.' He opened the top part of the stable door and another black horse peeped out, she was slightly smaller than the one in the other stable 'Her name is Morgana, I hope you don't mind me already choosing a name for her, it's just that you are taking so bloody long choosing a name for your owl …'

Nichol grinned 'I named him Lunar' she walked over to Morgana and stroked her muzzle, I love the name Morgana, but I can't accept a gift like this.'

'Nichol, I treated you appallingly and this is my way of saying I am sorry, please say you will accept her.'

'You treated me badly because you thought I was a muggle did you not?'

'Yes' he replied.

'If I were still a muggle would you not treat me the same way?'

'Well … yes'

'So are you really sorry for how you treated me?'

'If you put it that way – no!'

Nichol laughed, 'didn't think so but thank you anyway, I love her!' she scratched between Morgana's ears.

'So shall we take them out and explore more of your land?' Lucius asked.

'Sounds good to me, but I have not got any riding clothes with me' she shrugged.

'No problem' he replied, leading the way back into the house. Once upstairs he led her into a room overlooking the ocean and cliffs 'this is the main bedroom, I had the elves bring your things into here – I had them pack everything, just in case. This is also from me, I thought you might need it …' he gestured to the bed where an old fashioned green wool riding habit was laying on the bed 'I will leave you to get ready, I have taken the room next door if that is alright with you?'

'That's fine with me' she smiled. As he was about to leave she stopped him 'Lucius …'

'Yes?'

'Thank you!'

Nichol got changed into the long skirt and fitted jacket, the fit was amazing, it emphasised her small waist and then flared out over the hips to end in two long tails at the back. Pulling on a pair of Victorian style ankle boots and then heading to the mirror, pulling her hair back she plaited it and left it hanging down her back. Standing looking into the full-length mirror she smiled, the whole outfit made her look like she had drifted back in time. Walking to the windows she saw that they were actually french windows and they opened onto a terrace outside her room. Stepping out onto the terrace she leant onto the balustrade and gazed out over the cliffs and ocean below. She was lost in thought and did not hear Lucius join her on the terrace 'are you ready?' he asked.

Nichol spun around at the sound of his voice and was stunned when she saw him, Lucius was standing before her wearing riding boots, tight black breeches and a full white shirt, his hair was caught up and the nape of his neck with a black velvet ribbon, in his hand he was carrying a riding crop. The thought flashed through her mind of her dream from the night before and she felt herself go dizzy.

'Nichol … are you alright?' Lucius asked, 'you have gone terribly pale.' He could not help but feel happy with the reaction his outfit had drawn, sure it was a totally calculated move, and he now knew that she was shaken by him, which pleased him immeasurably.

'I'm fine, honestly, I just went a little dizzy, but I am alright.'

'Good' he held his arm out to her in a chivalrous manner 'shall we go?'

Nichol took his arm and together they walked downstairs and out to the stables where the elves had the horses ready for them. Lucius turned to the elves 'is everything prepared?' the elves looked nervous and obviously wanted to be out of the sight of their master 'yes sir.'

They rode out over the fields and looked towards the village in the distance; it would be close enough should she need anything and yet far enough away to not be bothersome Nichol mused. After a leisurely ride through the fields, woods and orchards that made up Nichol's lands, Lucius suggested they follow the trail down into the beach. The ride down was steep and precarious but they both made it down with relative ease.

At the bottom of the trail Lucius jumped down from Merlin and lifted Nichol down from Morgana. Once the horses were tied close to a trough containing water and feed, Lucius led Nichol over to a blanket lying on the sand. No sooner had they sat down, platters of food and bottles of chilled wine appeared 'Lunch is served…' Lucius said as he handed Nichol a glass of wine. They ate and chatted about the house and made general plans to go and check out Nichol's other properties in Europe.

'Do you think you will sell the house?' Lucius asked.

'Well, you said I have plenty of money in Gringotts?'

'Yes you do, you are very affluent Nichol'

'In that case then, if I don't need the money, I see no reason to sell – and I do love this house … to be honest I don't think I could bear to sell.'

Nichol picked up a strawberry and dipped it into the bowl of cream and ate it. A little of the cream lay on her bottom lip, Lucius reached out and ran his thumb gently over her lip, removing the cream, bringing the thumb back to his own mouth he licked the cream from his thumb. Nichol felt as though she were hypnotised, the sight of his tongue snaking out to lick the cream from his thumb causing her entire body to melt, the thought of how that tongue would feel against her skin giving her goose bumps. Without a thought she picked up another strawberry, dipping this into the cream and then holding it out to Lucius. He leant forward his eyes meeting hers; wrapping his long fingers gently around her wrist he lightly licked some of the cream from the strawberry. With his eyes gazing so intently into hers Nichol blushed, wondering if he knew what she was thinking – her mind once again flashing to an image of Lucius licking the cream from her nipples. He took the strawberry into his mouth and let his tongue trail over the skin of her fingertips causing Nichol to shiver.

'I have a favour to ask, if you don't mind?' Lucius said out of the blue.

'Ask away'

'Well I was wondering if we, sorry you, would host a dinner party here for a few of my friends?'

'Oh that would be a wonderful idea, kind of like a house warming, of course we should!'

'Are you sure? I just thought it might be a good opportunity for you to meet some more of our kind of people.'

Nichol knew by this he meant people who were not muggles. 'I think that this would be nice, and of course you should be the host, you will be the one introducing me to your friends, I would be honoured if you would be my partner for this…'

Lucius smiled warmly, but this time he could not look Nichol in the eye, or she might have caught the cold calculating glint in his eye. Taking her hand gently into his 'the honour would be all mine' he replied chivalrously as he kissed her hand.

'We ought to head back to the house, those clouds look somewhat ominous.' He indicated out over the water. They remounted their horses and headed back up the trail towards the house. Once they arrived back Nichol headed into the house to explore some more and Lucius made his excuses and rode away, he said he would contact his friends about dinner and would be back later that evening. As she watched him ride away Nichol felt a twinge of sadness 'good grief' she said to herself 'I am falling for him…'

It was getting late and it was dark now outside, Nichol had eaten dinner alone as Lucius was not back. The clouds had carried on building and it looked like a storm was brewing. Nichol bathed and prepared for bed, opting for a simple cotton nightdress as it was a hot night she curled up on her bed with a book. One of the elves came in and lit candles in the room and then silently left again. It was after 11pm as Nichol was feeling drowsy and Lucius had still not returned, putting down her book she went over to the windows and opened the French windows hoping to let in some air and hopefully a cool breeze. Lying back on her bed she let her eyes flutter closed and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The storm was building as Lucius got back to High Tor. The house was silent as he stalked through the darkness to his own room. His blood was still vibrating with the excitement of tonight's events. He poured himself a glass of brandy from the decanter on his dresser as he walked out onto the terrace. Standing by the balustrade listening to the thunder rolling in across the ocean, lightning punctuating the darkness.

Turning to go back into his room he noticed that the doors into Nichol's room were open. The drapes billowed into the room in the breeze and the candles lighting the room flickered as their flames danced in the dark. 'Oh this is just too perfect' he smirked to himself. There was nothing better than committing murder and then coming home to use that pent up adrenaline in bed…

Standing at the doorway he watched as Nichol turned over in her sleep, he could not help but wonder what she was dreaming tonight. Lucius sipped his brandy and sighed, it was unclear as to what disturbed Nichol, was it the sigh – or his shadow in the doorway?

'Who's there?' she whispered into the darkness. Her eyes fought to become accustomed to the lack of light. When she could finally focus she saw a tall cloaked figure in the doorway to the terrace, the moonlight and occasional flashes of lightning showing a hideous mask with that gave the appearance of being a skull.

'It is not safe for a young woman to be alone in an open bedroom …' his voice was silky smooth and gave Nichol a strange sense of deja vous.

'Just whom do I need be afraid of?' she replied, again this seemed so familiar to her.

'You need to be afraid of men like me!' he said walking towards the bed.

As he stepped out of the shadows Nichol saw him for the first time, he wore a long black hooded cloak, black breeches and boots with a loose fitting white shirt, and his face was concealed behind the skull like mask. 'Why should I be afraid of you?'

He stood at the foot of the bed and let his cloak slip from his shoulders, it was then that Nichol saw the white blonde hair, still fastened back with a velvet ribbon; it was messier than it had been earlier in the day, giving him a sexily dishevelled look… 'Why?' he mocked 'I plan on showing you exactly why!'

'Lucius!' she gasped.

'You hoped for someone else?' he raised one eyebrow questioningly as he removed the mask and threw it to the floor.

'No…' she whispered. Her heart beating what felt like double time. 'You, this, it all seems so familiar, like I have seen it before, like a…' she faltered.

'Like a dream?' he finished for her.

'Yes…' she sighed.

'You have no idea how much I have been fighting the urge to take you to my bed' he downed the rest of his brandy and threw the glass into the fireplace. Climbing onto the bottom of the bed he ran his hands up her legs, pushing her nightdress up to her thighs before stopping. With his legs astride her body he held her pinned to the bed, leaning forward he kissed her hungrily.

When he withdrew his lips she felt short of breath and breathed 'maybe you should have kept on fighting…' moving suddenly she unbalanced him, he rolled off of her body and then fell onto the floor, she shock and impact winded him. Moving quickly Nichol climbed on top of him, her thighs straddling his body. Leaning forward she kissed him before placing her palms onto his chest, finally drawing back she grasped the front of his shirt and tore it open 'or maybe … you should have given in sooner!' she ran her nails over the exposed expanse of his chest.

Beneath her Lucius growled and she felt his hips buck involuntarily. Leaning forward again she kissed his chest, running her tongue over his nipples before biting them causing him to yell out. With a grin she moved lower, running her tongue over his taught stomach until she reached the top of his breeches. Lucius closed his eyes and sighed, his mind not even registering as she opened them, finding him naked before her eyes. He did however feel the cool breeze against his cock followed by a warm breath; opening his eyes he glanced down and saw her run her tongue over his hardening manhood. He could barely believe his eyes, he had never before know a woman who would do this voluntarily, whilst he had held Nichol prisoner he had forced this upon her and when he had still been with Narcissa … oh there would be no chance she would have sucked his cock, she would have been to afraid of smudging her always perfect lipstick. In fact sex on the whole with Narcissa had been a chore, which once Draco was conceived they both gave up on. Lucius lay back and closed his eyes again, he knew that he needed to regain some control of this situation or he would spend too soon.

With a groan he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up his body, rolling over to pin her down onto the floor. Grasping her nightdress he tore the nightdress from her 'oh you're so masculine…' she teased.

Lucius glared at her 'stop that' he hissed.

'And if I don't?' she grinned.

'If you don't I will have to make you' he replied, running his palms over her breasts and teasing the nipples with his fingers.

'That's the second time today I have been in trouble, what does a girl need to do to be really naughty around here?' she pouted.

Lucius stood up and pulled her up with him, throwing off his torn shirt and stripping her shredded nightdress from her. Sitting on the edge of the bed wearing only his breeches which were still unfastened, he pulled her over his lap. Without giving her time to register what he was doing he spanked her several times on each cheek. Nichol squirmed against him, feeling his cock grow beneath her. Lucius struck her again, this time landing the blow directly onto her exposed pussy and then leaving his hand resting there.

Nichol felt the heat in his fingers as he ran them between her lips, spreading the moisture he found onto her clit and drawing little circles upon it until she cried out. Slipping off his lap onto the floor Nichol tried to remove Lucius' breeches, to make this easier he stood up. With his breeches now pulled down to his knees Nichol took him in her hand, stroking him gently and then running her tongue over the head of his prick. Lucius moaned and reached up to steady himself by holding onto the upper bars of her four poster bed. This spurred Nichol onwards and she looked up meeting his gaze and licking her lips before sliding them down his shaft. Still with their eyes locked she eased him back out slowly, running her tongue around the rim of his swollen head and then sucking him back deep into her throat. Lucius hissed and grabbed hold of her head, trying desperately to prevent her moving so that he could regain some control.

Reaching down Lucius pulled her back up his body and kissed her passionately 'you are driving me insane woman!' snarled at her and then threw her roughly onto the bed. Quickly removing the rest of his clothes he pressed her against the bed, using his legs to hold her arms down he ducked his head between her thighs, running his tongue between her lips, using his fingers to hold her open to him he spotted his target and flicked the tip of his tongue over her clitoris enjoying her gasp and twitching beneath him. Nichol managed to counter his attack and took him back into her mouth, gently increasing and decreasing the suction on his cock and massaging him with her tongue, and then fucking him with her mouth.

It was a battle of wills neither of them willing to let the other win and drive them over the edge into submission. Both Lucius and Nichol fought to keep their own climax under check whilst attempting to bring the other to orgasm first.

In the end Lucius was triumphant as Nichol trembled beneath him and begged 'Lucius, fuck me … please.'

Turning and moving quickly up the bed he kissed her, Nichol could taste her own juices on his lips. 'I thought you would never ask!' he growled as he buried himself deep inside her. At first fucking her slowly but pressing deeply and then building to a faster tempo. Each thrust managing to hit the right angle for her g-spot and clit at the same time. She moaned and panted, occasionally screaming his name as her climax grew. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper and dug her nails into his shoulders. It was Lucius' turn to cry out, each of them spurred on by the animalistic cries of the other.

Then he felt it, her entire body vibrating, and the heat from her skin almost burning his fingers as he touched her. Her pussy … oh dear god it was drawing him in, deeper and deeper in vice like grip that he never wished to escape. His orgasm joined hers and they clung together in a combination of desire and need, both feeling more fulfilled than ever before.

After their climaxes subsided Lucius rolled over taking Nichol with him, her head resting on his chest …

'Lucius…' she whispered.

'Yes?'

'Please stay here with me tonight.'

'Of course, if you really want me…' he didn't finish what he was saying before Nichol replied.

'I do – oh and …'

'Yes?'

'Promise me you will do that again sometime.' She smiled.

'Don't worry' he smiled and kissed the top of her head 'I already intend to!'

As they fell asleep – Nichol's mind was untroubled, but Lucius' was not 'what have I have I gotten myself into?' he asked himself.

The next morning they screwed at a more leisurely pace – Nichol mused about how it could hardly be classified as making love as neither of them felt love for the other, just a mutual desire and hopefully respect.

When they finally arranged for the elves to bring them breakfast they sat talking in bed, Nichol feeling slightly embarrassed by the elves seeing her naked, had pulled up the sheet to cover her modesty. This made Lucius laugh, as the elf arrived with the tray he kissed Nichol and ran his hand over her breast, exposing her once more and the bending to gently lick and then bite her nipple. Nichol closed her eyes and flushed a deep crimson, when she opened her eyes again she saw that the elf had left a tray on the bed and vanished.

As they ate the food the elves had delivered they chatted. 'I should head back to my room to shower and change' Lucius declared.

Nichol put her arm onto his 'Lucius, whilst we are staying here at High Tor, would you consider moving into this room, with me?' she looked nervous asking this.

'Are you sure that's what you want?' Lucius asked.

'I'm sure' she replied.

'In that case, I would love to' he called for an elf to move his things from the room next door and turned to Nichol 'so…' he smirked 'I guess if we share a room, then we share a shower too?'

He took her hand and led her from the bed towards the bathroom. As he was about to close the bathroom door he heard the elf moving his things, sticking his head back into the bedroom he informed the elf that there would be guests for dinner that night, so they should prepare dinner for four, then he closed the bathroom door.


	27. Chapter 27

Revenge of a Slytherin 

**Chapter 27**

Once they showered and dressed Lucius told Nichol about their dinner guests for that night. 'The elves have everything under control, so all you need to do is ensure that you look stunning.'

'But who are they?' Nichol asked.

'I will introduce them to you when they get here; there is no need to worry about it.' He replied somewhat evasively.

Nichol gave up asking and tried to choose her outfit for that night instead; when this failed she took a walk down to the beach to read for a while and tried to keep herself busy. It felt weird throwing a dinner party and not being busy all day preparing and cooking the food.

She took a long time bathing and going through her wardrobes choosing the perfect dress and in the end she felt she had found it. Lucius asked what she would be wearing and she just told him it would be a dress and laughed. In the end he just said 'what colour?' and she replied 'scarlet…'

Just before 7.30 that evening the elves had dinner ready. Nichol was just about ready and Lucius had gone downstairs ready to greet their guests as they arrived. Nichol had barely been able to take her eyes from Lucius as he had left their bedroom, he wore his customary black suit and shirt, and the lining to the long jacket was scarlet silk. Nichol had been wearing her robe still as Lucius had left the room so he had not yet seen her dress. But the sight of him with his long hair laying over his shoulders and the usual impeccable cut of his suit took her breath away, she wanted to call off dinner right then and just keep him in the bedroom so that she could worship his body.

Pulling herself together she called for the little female elf to assist her in getting ready. Lucius had told her to help herself to jewellery from the family vault earlier that day, which was strangely now here in her house; she had chosen a matching necklace, bracelet and earrings covered with diamonds and bright red rubies, just as she was about to leave she spotted a brooch that would match these perfectly and took this with her also. When the little elf arrived to assist Nichol had already applied her makeup, with smoky eyes, her long lashes emphasised by mascara, her lips a rich scarlet red, she asked the elf to assist with her hair. Quickly explaining what she wanted the elf clicked her fingers, when Nichol looked in the mirror she was very happy with the result. Her long black hair was as straight as a sheet of silk hanging down her back, the front was caught up and brought to the back, held in place using the ruby brooch, this left two strands loose at the front, these fell forward framing her face.

Once the dress was on and her perfume Nichol found the right shoes for the outfit. Her dress fit perfectly, with broad gathered shoulders it draped over her body, clinging to her breasts and waist, skimming over her hips and falling like a silk waterfall down to the floor. Both the back and front of the dress plunged low, the back was so low you could tell she wore no underwear and the front stopped just about her navel. Even though the cut was so daring I showed nothing that would make it inappropriate. Her shoes were also red, with a small kitten heel and dangerously pointed toe the entire shoe was covered in what appeared to be tiny rubies. Nichol could not resist clicking her heels together and giggled saying 'there's no place like home…'

Standing at the top of the stairs Nichol heard voices in the hallway below. Quickly checking her reflection and seeing everything was in place, she took a deep breath and slowly walked down the stairs, head held high.

In the hallway Lucius had greeted their guests as they were handing over their cloaks to an elf. As she took another step a floorboard on the stairs creaked and Lucius and their two guests looked up. From her vantage point on the stairs Nichol could see their visitors were a couple, she had expected more people, but figured that it would be better to get to know a few people at a time, rather than trying to get to grips with an entire room full of people.

Slowly and assuredly she drifted down the stairs, giving an air that she was floating. Lucius could not take his eyes from her, the scarlet fabric against her porcelain white flesh offset by the dark silk-like sheen of her hair, and her lips, the bright red lipstick made her lips look fuller and more wanton. Realising he had guests he pulled himself together as Nichol reached the bottom step. As she walked over to them Lucius introduced their guests 'Nichol, I would like you to meet a very old friend of mine' Nichol thought that a strange look passed between Lucius and the other man, but it was so brief she was not sure that it had actually happened 'this is Tom Riddle…' he continued 'and this …' he turned to the woman 'is Narcissa' he paused 'Narcissa Malfoy.'

Tom took her hand and shook it warmly 'pleased to meet you' The woman with platinum hair just like Lucius' sneered and gave a cold look before saying 'oh yes, charmed…' before she turned to Lucius 'Draco sends word that he needs a new broomstick, something to do with this one being faster and better for Quidditch.' Lucius rolled his eyes 'Narcissa, if your … our son requires money, again, then I suggest he actually comes to see his father and asks for this himself!'

Narcissa flushed and turned angrily to Lucius 'how can you except Draco to come to you whilst you are living with that muggle whore!'

Lucius looked furious and was about to speak when Tom stepped forward and put his hand on her arm 'Cissa …' Immediately Narcissa looked chastened and stepped back beside Tom.

The chilly atmosphere in the hallway was broken when an elf arrived to tell the party that aperitifs were now being served in the lounge, the elf was carrying a try laden with glasses of wine which the poor creature almost dropped when it caught sight of its former mistress in the hallway.

Lucius took two drinks, handing one to each Tom and Narcissa before taking the other two and handing one to Nichol. Showing their guests into the lounge; conversation at first was stilted, it was clear that there was a lot of animosity still between Lucius and Narcissa, so most of the conversation seemed to flow between Nichol and Tom. Lucius could not help but look between Nichol and Narcissa; both women were strikingly beautiful in their own way, where Narcissa was an icy cold beauty Nichol had a warmth and inner glow. Narcissa was very thin and willowy whereas Nichol had fuller breasts, curvaceous hips that emphasised her tiny waist – in truth Nichol's womanly figure made Narcissa look like a young boy, actually, he mused, cut her hair and she is Draco.

Tom asked Nichol about her past being brought up as a muggle, he said that things now must appear so alien to her.

'Not really' Nichol giggled, as far as most muggles I know, I was always rather eccentric.

Over dinner they continued the conversation:

'I don't know how much Lucius has told you about me Nichol?' Tom queried 'but I run … an organization I think is the best way to describe it – I have witches and wizards working for me who are living in the muggle world – and they do tend to stand out' he smiled 'it would benefit us greatly if you would come on board and join us, you could assist us enormously I feel…'

'I could help - how exactly?' Nichol was interested in how she could help experienced wizards and witches with anything, she was so new to her powers, what use could she be with anything?'

'Well, you could help us by teaching, like you do at Hogwarts, but you would teach adults, teach them how things work in the muggle world, teach them how to dress without looking ridiculous – because frankly most wizards out in the muggle world do – you would help them to blend in.' Tom explained.

'Could you have not done this before?' Nichol asked.

'We tried, but in order to do this we needed to use a muggle to do the teaching – and many people from the magical community are nervous and suspicious of muggles – you my dear are in the unique position of having lived as a muggle for the most of your life, and yet have the benefit of actually being one of us. You are a pureblood witch with a long family history, this will earn you respect. In return many of our members have things they can teach you, and you will gain the protection of my … organisation should you ever need it.

Nichol was intrigued by Tom and his proposal. He was an old friend of Lucius' and he would not lead her wrong would he?

After dinner Lucius and Tom went into the study to talk about business and Nichol agreed to show Narcissa around the house, even though showing the icy Narcissa the front door was a considerably more appealing option. The look on Narcissa's face though was worth it as she eyed all of the antiques and expensive pieces of furniture 'So this house is yours?' she asked coldly 'and all of the contents?'

'Yes, everything…' Nichol smiled.

When they reached the first floor Nichol wondered how Narcissa would react to her and Lucius sharing a room.

Back downstairs Lucius and Tom were talking 'I like her, and this could work!' Tom exclaimed.

'I am glad you are please my Lord' Lucius smiled weakly.

'Lucius, now that your marriage to Narcissa is dissolved, I feel it is time you re-married.'

'Whaaat!' Lucius exclaimed 'I have no plans to remarry!'

Tom looked firmly at Lucius 'This would benefit us greatly Lucius, if she married you, we could guarantee she joined us, and if she did that it would benefit you greatly … do you understand?'

Lucius nodded 'yes my Lord, I understand.'

'Be prepared Lucius, as soon as the opportunity should occur you shall make this happen!' his tone made sure that Lucius know there was no room for negotiation on this matter 'now, let us go and find the ladies, I am sure that Nichol has now had quite enough of Narcissa's company…'

Upstairs Nichol and Narcissa had reached the door to the master suite 'and this' Nichol faltered 'is our room.'

'Our?' repeated Narcissa as she swept into the room, spotting a few items that were obviously Lucius', she turned and looked at the huge four-poster bed with all its sumptuous drapes and pillows 'you and Lucius … share this room!' she hissed. Right from when she had conceived Draco she and Lucius had separate rooms. 'Why would you even want to share a room with that man?' Narcissa looked bewildered 'and why would he want to share with you? A damn muggle…'

'Narcissa' Nichol tried to sound calm 'firstly I am not a muggle – I am a witch! And secondly, Lucius and I share a room because we want to, we like each other's company, I can understand why he would not wish to sleep with you as you are so cold and prickly, but Lucius is a very handsome man and he also happens to be excellent in bed!' Narcissa looked shocked at this outburst and this pleased Nichol, 'that'll give her something to think about!' she thought to herself.

'Why thank you Nichol!' a voice from behind her spoke.

When she turned Lucius was actually grinning – little did she know this was partly from seeing Narcissa put in her place, but also because he had never known anyone willingly defend him in such a way.

Nichol smiled at him and blushed. Lucius felt a hand on his shoulder and when he glanced behind him Tom was smiling and nodding at him.

Lucius wondered what he had got himself into as he nodded back.

'Narcissa, it just so happens that unlike you, Nichol is a warm and giving woman' he stood next to Nichol and kissed her deeply 'we also have a passion for each other that I have never before felt!' Lucius dropped smoothly onto one knee, closing his eyes he took a deep breath and silently cursed the man standing behind him. Reaching into his cloak he took out a small box that he had removed from the vault whilst downstairs, flipping this open he declared 'Nichol, would you please do me the honour of agreeing to be my wife?' right there on bended knee he hoped she would say no as he could not be blamed for that surely?

Nichol looked down at Lucius, mistaking his hopefully expression, behind him Tom was smiling and nodding, and Narcissa looked like she was about to have an aneurism, before she even knew what she was saying she replied … 'Oh Lucius I would love to be your wife!'

As Lucius slipped the huge diamond onto her finger he knew his fate was now sealed.

Back downstairs they called for champagne and before Nichol realised what was happening she had become engaged to Lucius Malfoy and agreed to a huge ball to celebrate this. To save her the stress and hassle of arranging this, Tom had graciously suggested that he would make all of the necessary arrangements.

Before he and Narcissa left that night Tom mentioned Hogwarts and asked whether Nichol intended to go back to teaching there this year. Nichol said that she was, and Tom asked if she had received her letter of confirmation from Dumbledore … Nichol realised she had not and made a note to contact the Headmaster in the next few days.

As they left Tom looked jubilant and kissed Nichol on both cheeks 'welcome to the family!' Narcissa had barely spoken since Lucius' proposal and left the Manor looking even icier than when she had arrived.


	28. Chapter 28

Revenge of a Slytherin 

**Chapter 28**

Word had rapidly spread about Nichol and Lucius' engagement, and Nichol felt as though she was in a whirl of activity. The ball was in a few weeks and she had still not heard back from Hogwarts. Annoyed at this she decided she would go and visit the school.

When she arrived some of the teachers were already there and she got quite a few nervous looks as she walked down the corridor towards the headmaster's office. At the entrance to the stairs she spoke the password 'cola cubes!' the staircase opened up and she was able to climb up to Dumbledore's office. She was about to knock on the door when a voice called out 'come in Miss Reynard…'

Once inside she closed the office door and went over to the headmaster's desk and took the seat being offered to her.

'How nice to see you Nichol, I trust you have had a good summer?' he old man asked calmly.

'I have, yes, it has certainly been an enlightening time…' she replied challengingly.

'So it is true, Mr Malfoy has 'enlightened' you of your past?'

'Yes, he has, it is a shame that I had to hear it from him. I trusted you Albus, you and Severus, and you both betrayed that.'

'I am sorry you feel that way, we did not feel that the time was right to break such news to you.'

'So you would have waiting until when exactly? I am already so far behind in using my powers, how much longer would you have made me wait? There are first year pupils here at Hogwarts with more experience of their powers than me!'

'I do understand your frustration.'

'I have not yet heard from you about the upcoming school year … do I take it that by referring to me as Miss Reynard, you no longer wish me to teach here?'

'I had thought that you would not wish to return due to your current circumstances.'

'Like what?' she asked defiantly

'Well you no longer need to work; you have enough money and property to not need this job.'

'I like this job; I do not just work here simply because I need to.'

'There are also your personal circumstances to take into consideration…'

'By personal circumstances I presume you mean my upcoming marriage?'

'Yes, I am afraid that I do…'

'And what pray is the problem with my marrying and still teaching here?'

'It is not your marriage that is the issue here, it is to whom you are marrying' he answered flatly.

'Lucius?' she replied.

'Yes, Lucius Malfoy – I am not sure that it would be prudent of me to employ the wife of Mr Malfoy at Hogwarts.'

'Professor Dumbledore, have I not always carried out my job without problem or complaint?' she asked.

'Yes that is true.'

'So why should my marriage to Lucius reflect upon my job here? Unless you have real complaints I can see no reason for me not to return to my post, do you?' she challenged.

'There is also the problem of Mr Malfoy allowing his wife to work.'

'I assure you Headmaster, there will be no problems from Lucius with regard to my working, and it appears that you do not know my fiancé nearly as much as you think.'

'I am sorry to Nichol, but I fear that you will some day come to find that it is you that does not know Lucius as well as you believe.'

With that Nichol excused herself and left the office, she considered the matter settled and would be returning to her post at Hogwarts in the next week.

Back at High Tor Lucius was awaiting her return; he had not expected the meeting to go so well and could not bear the idea of having her come back from Hogwarts upset, he just could not stand snivelling females – and he really could not face having to break bad news to Voldemort.

When she did return he was relieved to see that she was happy, she informed him that she would be returning to Hogwarts the following week.

Lucius arranged for the house to be packed up and their things moved back to Malfoy Manor, he also sent an owl to Voldemort to let him know that everything was set and Nichol would be resuming her post at Hogwarts.

Nichol was happy to be back at Hogwarts, she had not realised how much she had missed the old place. During her first classes of that week she had all of the obligatory questions from the children; was she really a witch? Was it weird not being a muggle anymore? But the questions that intrigued her students most of all; was she really going to be married to Lucius Malfoy? Was she really going to be Draco's step mum?

After her first couple weeks the other professors seemed calmer, they had been avoiding her, or if they spoke they could not look her in the eye, but now things were settling down more.

At the end of the second week Nichol and Lucius celebrated their engagement with a lavish party thrown at Malfoy Manor. The Witches and Wizards who were there felt privileged to be there, but many who were not invited had a strange attitude about the whole thing. Nichol assumed that some of them found her background and Lucius' earlier marriage to be an issue … she could not have been more wrong.

One indicator that something was not right should have been that none of her fellow professors at Hogwarts attended, except for Severus, who acted weirdly the entire night, skulking in the background and giving Nichol and Lucius strange looks.

Lucius had been very attentive all night; he had barely left her side, save for when he had left her in the company of Tom for a while. Nichol was surprised and flattered by his attention. That night he complimented her on how she had looked and told her that she had been a huge hit with all of his friends.

For Lucius however the night had been seen through very different eyes, he had barely left her side in order to ensure that no-one said the wrong thing to her, the only time he managed to slip away was when Voldemort had appeared to speak with her.

That night he was exhausted but his adrenaline was pumping from having all of the Dark Lord's followers in his home for this party, he had been on guard in case of a Ministry raid. Once their guests had left and Lucius had Nichol alone in their room he was like a caged animal stalking his prey – Nichol had assumed that he was feeling this heat for her because of the party and her outfit and had enjoyed the way that Lucius had removed her clothing before throwing her on the bed and fucking her roughly.

The following week Nichol returned to the normality of life at Hogwarts, with the whirl of classes and school events, and apart from feeling extremely tired and a little off colour, time was passing uneventfully for Nichol.


	29. Chapter 29

Revenge of a Slytherin 

**Chapter 29**

Severus was incensed; having Nichol back at Hogwarts was like rubbing salt into an already aching wound. He was pleased to see her again, what man wouldn't be pleased to see a woman as striking as Nichol – but knowing she had chosen Malfoy over him. Actually she had not even known that he was there for her, because he had been too much of a damn idiot to tell her, and that's what frustrated him most of all. Because of his own cowardice he had once again lost out, she was going to be married and to of all people, Malfoy!

Of course it did not help that Nichol had her powers now, and she obviously knew that he had known and kept this from her – oh she had not said anything, but she was definitely icy towards him now. Maybe he should try to explain to her his reasons for helping keep her past hidden from her?

Nichol was enjoying being back at Hogwarts, she had had missed her students. As a rule she was not usually a fan of children, but their excitement and exuberance was contagious and made her feel useful when they asked her questions and actually appeared interested the answers. She knew that Severus had been trying to speak with her. But she did not trust him now, he had known everything and had not told her, she had thought he was her friend and she felt he had betrayed her, so she avoided him.

To be honest Nichol had very little time for anything, she was popping home to spend evenings with Lucius – often arriving back at school for her classes the next day. She also had dates with her new friend Madame Malkin, they would sneak off and act like muggles for the night, going to the cinema or restaurants. She had also not been feeling so well and had been to see Madame Pomfrey and her own muggle doctor and was awaiting the results of a few tests. So avoiding Severus was not difficult.

Severus had been trying to speak with Nichol for weeks now, but he never got the chance. She always ignored him if they passed in the corridor, he might as well have been invisible to her. When she was in her classroom she was never alone, there were always damn students hanging around wishing to speak with her. Severus had also discovered that her private rooms were no longer next to his own and no doubt Lucius had aided her in warding them, as he could not even open the doors and if she herself had gone through the door he found that he was unable to follow even through the open door.

The Potions Master was in turmoil and he was growing more and more desperate and angry with her. He needed a way to get to her and to punish both her and Lucius. He tried once more to speak with Nichol, but once again she had students with her after the class had ended. He was extremely frustrated as he swept from her classroom. After visiting his potions lab to collect something her headed towards her rooms, checking the corridor was empty before moving aside the tapestry on the wall and slipping silently into the hidden corridor to wait.

It was about 15-20 minutes later that he heard her heels approaching down the corridor. As she passed the tapestry Severus silently checked that she was alone, and she was. Without even thinking straight, he crept out of his hiding place and quickly grabbed her from behind. With one hand over her mouth to stop her screaming and his other arm around her waist, he lifted her off her feet and carried her back into the secret passage. Once inside the darkness he didn't move, he had not planned on doing this, or had he? He had no idea what to do next, but the feel of her body against his trying to catch her breath and trying to wriggle out of his grasp was exciting him. Holding her closer he considered letting her go and trying to explain, but something dark inside him told him not to be a fool; with her like this he could take want he desired and at the same time hurt both her and Lucius.

Formulating a plan in his mind Severus dragged Nichol with him down the corridor towards his own rooms. Slipping through the door into his lab he closed and warded the door behind him. Heading for the bookshelves he let go of Nichol briefly and reached for one of the older books and a section of the bookshelves opened up, beyond them stone steps led down into the darkness. He reached back for Nichol but she was gone, he turned and she was trying to open the door to leave his rooms. Knowing she would never get the door open he reached into his cloak and took out a small bottle, heading to Nichol by the door he grabbed her once again; opening the bottle with one hand he held it under Nichol's nose. Feeling her sway he held her tighter and then she collapsed completely into his arms, he could not help but smile a little; now she was his …

When Nichol woke she recognised the room she was in as Severus'. Trying to sit up she saw that she was laying on his bed, the room swam before her eyes. 'Oh gawd…' she sighed 'my head is killing me – would it kill these bastards to stop bloody drugging me!'

Severus walked into the room as though nothing was amiss 'Ah, you are awake I see. Good morning, I brought you some tea.'

'How the hell did I get here Severus?' Nichol asked.

'I brought you here of course…'

Nichol ignored the tea Severus had put down for her and climbed from the bed. On unsteady legs she headed for the door.

'It's locked Nichol' Severus smiled.

'What are you playing at Severus, let me out of here.'

Nichol banged on the door and yelled, hoping to draw the attention of anyone passing.

'The door is warded with a silencing charm no one will hear you. Besides, no one comes down here' he shrugged 'now come and drink your tea. Would you like some breakfast now or would you prefer to wait a while?'

'Severus let me out of here immediately!'

'I'm sorry Nichol, but I cannot do that' he walked over to her and stood in front of her, leaning towards her he placed his palms flat against the door either side of her head. 'No one knows you are here, I sent a note to Dumbledore in your hand and name saying you were leaving and going back to … him.' The venom in his voice was more than evident when he spat out this last word. Leaning closer it seemed that he was about to kiss her, but instead he grabbed her wrist and dragged her back towards his bed. 'I tried to be patient Nichol, I tried to win your heart, I saved you from that man … but you, you chose to go back to him.'

Nichol tripped and fell as he was dragging her, but he did not stop, he held her wrist tighter and continued towards the bed 'please, Severus, stop this …'

Once at the side of the bed he lifted her as though she were weightless and threw her onto the bed 'you were meant to be mine Nichol, not his, I will not let him take another thing from me. He cannot have you!'

'Severus…' she pleaded 'you are sounding like a madman, please, let me go.'

'You don't understand Nichol; I have always been in his shadow, as a child, as a young man, even the dark lord chose him over me!' Nichol could not bear to look at him, the obvious hatred towards Lucius was contorting his face into that of a lunatic 'he does not care about you - you know that don't you? He just saw you as a challenge and then as a way to get to me. Did you know he intends to turn your over to Voldemort? No, I don't suppose he ever mentioned?'

With Nichol flat on her back upon his bed, Severus knelt astride her and tore open her robes 'I tried so hard to be … nice' he almost gagged on the word 'but you wanted the bad guy eh?' he reached to the bedside cabinet and took a knife from the drawer 'I am the bad guy too Nichol, and I will not lose out again to Lucius Malfoy!' He slipped the knife under the neckline of the simple dress she wore under her teachers robes, slitting the dress by a couple of inches, just enough to expose her bra. 'I have wanted you for so long' he leant down and kissed her neck gently before biting her, causing her to scream. He reached for her dress where he had cut it and tore the fabric apart in several sharp tugs. 'Sit up!' he ordered her, when she did not move he grabbed her hair and dragged her so that she was sitting. Sliding her torn clothes down her arms and then letting her drop back onto the bed. Running his palm down from her neck, between her breasts and then over her stomach.

'He took her from me too you know … Narcissa would have been mine but for him.' Grabbing her clothes he ripped them from beneath her, the friction burning her. Kneeling back over her he placed his hands onto her hips and then stroking inwards towards her stomach once more, running his fingers over her stomach and smiling maniacally. 'You know the little bastard is not his don't you?' He waited for her to realise what he meant before continuing 'Draco, is not Lucius' son …' he sneered. 'Narcissa is and always was a slut; she has no idea who his father is, but it is not Lucius'. To be honest I am not even sure that the perfect Lucius Malfoy is even capable of spawning an heir.'

'Don't be ridiculous of course Draco is Lucius' son …' Nichol spat back.

'No, he is not, she came to me for help, when the bastard was born, she knew, she wanted – no needed – Lucius and was afraid that he would want rid of her. She came to me for a potion; this would make the wretched little creature take on the features of another. She brought me some of Lucius' hair; this was added to the potion and then fed to Draco, which is why he looks like Malfoy …'

'Why would you even help with such a plan?'

'Why?' he laughed 'Why? Because I hate him, he has always come first in everything and by helping Narcissa I would always know this one truth and know that he has never managed to sire an heir.'

'But what do I have to do with this?'

'You are here because I care about you Nichol' he stroked her cheek 'I will not let Malfoy corrupt you; you are too pure to be with a man like that.'

'You call this caring? Severus you are insane!'

'No, I am not!' he grabbed Nichol around the throat 'he used to call me that, and his group of moronic friends called me that, but I will show him …'

Nichol was gasping for breath, convinced that she was about to die. Severus bent over and kissed her, releasing his grip on her throat slowly so that she could breathe again.

'Severus, please, let me go – I will not mention any of this' she said pleading with him.

'I cannot do that. By the time anyone looks for you, you will be mine.' Picking up his discarded knife once more he cut through the straps of her bra and then cutting through the centre and then throwing the shredded bra onto the floor. 'Ohhh' he sighed, running his palms over her now naked breasts and then pinching her nipples as they grew erect in the cool air of the room. 'You have no idea how long I have waited for you to come to me like this.'

'I did not come to you, you bloody maniac! You kidnapped me!' she managed to reach out and scratched his cheek. Severus slapped her across the face. Picking up his wand he pointed it at her and said 'imobulus!' Nichol found that she could not move or speak.

Severus stood and slowly unbuttoned his robes, All the while speaking with her as though they were in conversation … 'I have given your suggestion some thought my love. I believe it would work – no one would standing in the way of our marriage once you are carrying my child – I know you wished to come to me on our wedding night a virgin bride – let us hold this to be our wedding bed and plant a seed within your womb that will quicken into life.' He stood before her – now totally naked, his manhood standing proud. Nichol knew there was now nothing she could do to stop this and she could see the insanity that lie behind Severus' eyes. Still unable to move or speak, she wept silent tears. Severus raised her hands towards the head of the bed and secured them there – then he saw her tears 'oh my love, you weep your last virginal tears on this our wedding night, don't fear me, I will be gentle …'

He pointed his wand to her once more 'finite incantatum.' Nichol was once again free.

'Please, Severus, don't do this – you will not hurt Malfoy, just me … you cannot want that?'

'Oh it will hurt him, once we are married and you are carrying my child, then I will let Malfoy know that he is the end of the Malfoy line – he has let down his ancestors by providing no heir to the line, it dies with him!'

'I will not marry you Severus!'

He grinned at her, but it was a cold grin that turned her blood cold.

'You will marry me my love, tonight we will consummate our marriage and you will be staying here until my child is growing within you …'

He gripped her throat once more and squeezed, 'I will have you Nichol, or no one will!'

Nichol had no idea what happened next as she could not breathe and slipped into unconsciousness.

Professor Dumbledore was in his office when both Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall both bustled in to see him, both speaking at once. 'Ladies, ladies, please calm down I cannot hear you both at the same time…'

Professor McGonagall indicated that Madame Pomfrey should speak first, and so she did, telling both the Professors that she had done some tests for Professor Reynard and that she now could not contact her with the results.

Dumbledore reminded her that Nichol had sent him a message indicating her wish to return home to Malfoy Manor for a while and told Madame Pomfrey to contact her there.

He then spoke to Professor McGonagall, 'Minerva, you also have a problem?'

Professor McGonagall then spoke telling Dumbledore how an owl had been repeatedly coming back to the school for Professor Reynard, despite the owl and sender being informed that she was not at the school. Now she had a visitor – Madame Malkin was here claiming she was to meet Nichol, they were apparently going to Nichol's muggle home to spend the night watching something call moofies.

'Hmm, strange' said Dumbledore 'the owl seems insistent that she is here? And so does the sender? Who is sending this owl Minerva?'

Professor McGonagall looked concerned 'Lucius Malfoy Headmaster …'

At this point Dumbledore realised that there was a big problem, if Lucius was looking at Hogwarts for Nichol then she must not be at Malfoy Manor with him, also owls know where there recipient is, and they – except in the case of a certain owl owned by the Weasleys – are very rarely wrong, so if the owl believed Nichol was here at Hogwarts then this is where she must be.

The castle was huge and it would take forever to search for a missing person. Then inspiration struck him, 'Minerva, please get Mr Potter for me urgently and have him bring his map of Hogwarts with him!'

When Minerva returned with Harry in tow, Dumbledore had his open and activate his map, he asked for the map to locate Professor Reynard and there she was, in Severus' rooms 'how very strange' he mused. He thanked and dismissed Harry, sending him back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey he asked to accompany him.

Later that day Dumbledore was sitting beside Nichol's bed in the school infirmary. He felt so very old, it had taken both him and Minerva over 15 minutes to break through the wards Severus had placed on the door to his rooms. They had finally found him slumped over the naked body of Nichol who appeared to be dead.

Severus had now been dispatched to St Mungo's; he had been rambling about Nichol being his wife and something about his child being inside her now. It was more than apparent to both Albus and Minerva that Severus had lost his mind and that he had raped the poor girl. The one thing in his favour was when Nichol moaned and tried to move … he was lucky that she was alive.

Now here she was in the Infirmary, she had woken just once and spoken with Madame Pomfrey, they had spoken briefly before he saw Poppy nod and Nichol had sobbed and fallen unconscious again. When he had spoken with Poppy she had declined to tell him what they had spoken about, claiming it to be a personal medical matter.

So here he sat watching over his unconscious professor, wondering how he had not noticed Severus slipping into insanity and how he had not been able to protect this you woman from him. The door creaking alerted him to the arrival of someone else into the Infirmary and he had the feeling he knew who it was, and prepared for the onslaught of anger from him.

'DUMBLEDORE!' Lucius raged as he marched over to Nichol's bedside 'what in Merlin's name happened here?'

'Ah Lucius, I have been expecting you…' the old man replied wearily.

Lucius was furious and his eyes blazed with anger and also triumph. 'How could you not realise that a member of your staff was so, so unstable?' he hissed. Leaning over he picked up Nichol's limp form and held her over his arms and tightly against his body.

'Where are you taking her?' Dumbledore queried.

'I am taking her home where I can keep her safe, unlike here … you can be assured that the Ministry and Governors will be hearing about this. If you cannot protect your Professors how can you protect our children?' Turning on his heel 'I will have you removed as Headmaster or Hogwarts closed before the end of the week!' he then swept from the room taking Nichol with him.


	30. Chapter 30

Revenge of a Slytherin 

**Chapter 30**

It had been barely a week since Lucius had removed Nichol from Hogwarts; two days later he had tried to have the Headmaster deposed and was extremely annoyed that the other governors had not agreed with him about Dumbledore's lack of control at the school. So now he had a personal score to settle with the headmaster and also following his attack on Nichol and his revelations about Draco's parentage – Lucius now wanted no less than blood from Severus. Narcissa he felt could wait for later, with her current relationship with the Dark Lord Lucius knew he would need to tread carefully there.

Since the dramatic rescue of Nichol Lucius had heard the tale from her of what Severus had both done and said, he had almost imploded with the rage he now felt towards Severus, not only for touching one of his possessions, namely Nichol, but also for his pathetic childish grudge and the way he had aided Narcissa. Lucius had checked up on this story and had even allowed Nichol to use muggle science to check out Severus' story, and it was found that he had not lied – Lucius was definitely not the father of Draco, in fact according to the muggle science of DNA it would have been impossible for him to have fathered the boy.

For Lucius this was both a relief and a disappointment, it was no secret that he bullied the Draco. The boy, Lucius felt was a let down, a weak and spineless peacock – he was more interested in fashion and the latest trends – he had no concept of furthering himself and gaining power, both for himself and for the name of Malfoy. The problem now however meant that Lucius had no heir – he himself had let down his lineage, the main credo of the Malfoy name was that each generation were to gain wealth and power, and to ensure the line continued … Lucius had failed in this.

Lucius was not exactly a priest when it came to his sex life and yet he had never fathered a child other than Draco – and now to find he had not even done this, left Lucius wondering if he would now never give the Malfoy line an heir, was Severus correct in his assumption that he Lucius Malfoy was incapable of this?

Making a decision he threw some powder into the fire 'my Lord might I speak with you?'

A face appeared within the flames 'what is it Lucius?'

'I have a plan that might aid both of us …'

Nichol was a nervous wreck, after everything that had happened with Severus and now she had a secret she needed to tell Lucius and didn't know how to. She was also afraid to leave the house at the moment, terrified that somehow Severus would be out there waiting for her and yet even more fearful of the news she was hiding from Lucius.

She was sitting in the conservatory at Malfoy Manor reading and flicking through what appeared to be the wizarding equivalent of Brides Magazine when Lucius came in to see her. 'I have to go out, but I will be back later tonight.' Nichol looked worried 'don't worry' he reassured her 'I have just spoken with Tom he will drop by in an hour or so to see how you are doing.'

After Lucius left the house Nichol tried to keep busy, but she could not concentrate on anything, not even her book. Every sound within or outside the house made Nichol jump and she was a on the edge of panic by the time an elf arrived and held out a try to her – on the tray there sat one envelope. Nichol took the envelope and opened it; upon reading the contents she screamed and fainted just as Tom arrived in the Manor.

Once Tom had Nichol settled on the sofa with a mug of hot sweet tea he read the note she had dropped:

_Nichol, I cannot bare life without you, if you will not be mine I cannot leave you there with him … I am no longer in St Mungo's and I intend to come and take you away – one way or another - from that man. _

_Forever Yours _

_Severus_

Tom called for the elf who had brought in the envelope 'who delivered this?' he asked the elf.

'Not know sir…' the elf cowered.

'How can you not know? Where did it come from?'

'Under door and knock knock, no-one there' the elf replied.

'You are saying someone pushed it beneath the door, knocked and vanished?'

'Sir' the elf nodded.

'Okay you can go, but call your master home, tell him it is most urgent' Tom then turned back to Nichol. 'It will be alright my dear' he soothed.

'How can it be' Nichol gasped 'it's from him isn't it? Is he really out of St Mungo's?'

'I have checked out the paper and the writing – it does appear to be authentic and not magically tampered with, I will have people check on St Mungo's right away.'

He left the room and went into Lucius' study - little did Nichol know Lucius was awaiting him in there;

'She got the letter?' Lucius asked quietly as Tom walked into the room.

'She did, and I assured her that it is quite authentic, she was very shocked and afraid when she read it.'

'Good, good' said Lucius 'then she will have all the more reason to join you so that she can be protected.'

'I had better go back through and inform her of Severus' escape from St Mungo's – have you set in motion to plans to free him and give him a safe house?' Tom asked as he headed for the door.

'Everything is in place My Lord…' Lucius nodded.

'Very good, give me about 30 minutes and then I think it will be time for the worried fiancé to arrive home – don't you?'

Back in the conservatory Tom tried to consol Nichol 'is it true? Is he out?' she asked.

'Yes, sadly it is true; he has escaped from a secure ward.'

'Do you think he will carry out his threat to kill me?' she whispered through her tears.

'We won't let him hurt you again…' Tom replied.

'There is another problem' she looked even more drained of colour as she said this.

'What is it Nichol?'

'I don't know how to tell Lucius … oh what am I to do?' she sobbed.

'Well I am not entirely sure myself – unless you tell me what the problem is' he smiled at her.

'I am pregnant!'

Tom looked shocked for a few seconds 'and the father is?' he asked.

'Lucius…'

'You are sure of this?'

'Yes, of course I am sure! I already had my suspicions before Severus; I had gone for tests and was awaiting the results when he…' she broke of with a whimper.

'My girl, you have to tell Lucius, I suspect that he will be shocked but extremely pleased, after he found Draco was not his son this is the best news.' He looked up as he heard footsteps coming.

'Ah Lucius, you're home, good' Tom explained to Lucius about the note and how he had found that Severus had in fact escaped. Once he had made a good show of updating Lucius he said 'I will leave you to speak to Nichol, you really need to talk to her, and I will be in your study.'

Once Tom had left the room Nichol motioned for Lucius to sit with her. 'Lucius, I…' she bit her lip and figured it was probably just as well to just come out with it 'I'm pregnant Lucius.'

'What?' he gasped.

'Pregnant' she repeated, putting her hand on her stomach 'baby…'

'Who's?' he asked.

'Yours of course'

'Are you sure?' he asked.

'I am positive' she nodded.

'It is definitely my baby?'

'Yes, Lucius, I am definitely carrying your baby – I was already pregnant before Severus captured me, I was just awaiting confirmation of this.'

'So you are telling me that I will have an heir after all?' he actually grinned.

'Yes Lucius,' she replied somewhat coldly 'you will have your Malfoy heir.'

Lucius looked thoughtful 'Malfoy? The wedding had better be brought forward to as soon as possible then hadn't it?'

Nichol had not even thought about that 'if that is what you want.'

'I will have no heir of mine being born out of wedlock Nichol, it might be acceptable with muggles but it is not acceptable with me!' Lucius looked like he would not make this into a discussion and he considered that matter closed.

'On the Severus issue' he took her hands into his 'there is a solution but I am unsure if you would do this.'

'What is it Lucius?'

'Well there is an organisation I am a member of – if I needed their protection they would back me up and protect me – we – Tom and I, feel it would be prudent for your right now if you were to join with us.'

'You believe this would be best for me and' she placed her hand protectively over her stomach 'the baby?' she asked blindly, not even asking what this would entail.

Taking her into his arms as though protecting her, he whispered 'Yes Nichol, I think it would be for the best … for us all.'

'What do I have to do?'

'Don't worry; I will arrange everything for this and the wedding.'

Lucius then called for an elf to fetch their guest back into the room 'I think it is time for us to give the good news to Tom, don't you?'

Lucius and Nichol's wedding was a very quiet affair – the ceremony was carried out by Tom at Malfoy Manor. Following her attack at Hogwarts Nichol had chosen not to invite any of the staff as she felt uncomfortable with them knowing what Severus had done to her.

After the ceremony their guests joined them for dinner and then they all went down the stairs into the cellars of the Manor. The guests who attended had all been at the engagement party and Nichol felt quite at home with them, well most of them…

Narcissa had made it more than plain that she would rather be anywhere but here. Nichol could not help but smile as she recalled the conversation Lucius had early with Narcissa when he pointed out that he knew Draco was not his son, and that although he would continue to support the boy and his education, Narcissa was now on her own financially.

Once in the cellar all of the wedding guests donned black hooded cloaks and masks, when everyone was ready Lucius opened some doors and they all entered a huge stone room filled with candles. Whilst everyone else stood in a circle around the room Lucius led Nichol towards a man she believed was Tom, it was hard to tell with the mask as he stood in the centre of the room. When Lucius had escorted Nichol into the centre of the circle he raised her left arm and gave her hand to Tom who took her hand in his …

That night Nichol lay in bed trying to recall some of the events of the evening, much of which was a blur, she could recall standing in a stone room surrounded by a circle of people whilst Lucius handed her to Tom as though he were giving away the bride.

She was still unsure of what had actually happened down there, but right now she was in her bed with her husband … she had to smile at the thought of her being married now, not only married but pregnant also.

Looking down at her forearm she looked again at the mark on her arm, it was identical to the one that Lucius bore but much fainter, Lucius had assured her that it would darken with time – his was just darker because he'd had it on his arm for many years. She still had no idea just what the mark actually mean, but it could hardly be anything bad if Lucius had encouraged her to take it … could it?

The figure in the bed beside her stirred and she looked down at the slumbering man, running her eyes over the way the sheet clung and moulded itself to his form …

Reaching down she ran her fingers over the perfectly rounded globes of his taut arse 'hmmm' she mused 'there could be some good things to come out of this marriage thing.'


	31. Chapter 31

Revenge of a Slytherin 

**Chapter 31**

It was the dead of night at Hogwarts as Professor Dumbledore wandered through the school, the old man was restless and he had the niggling feeling that something was about to happen and it would not be something good. Thinking he heard footsteps running up the stairs toward the astronomy tower the Headmaster followed assuming a student was out of bed and up to no good.

When he arrived at the top of the tower there standing with his back to him, was Severus Snape. As the old man stepped out of the shadow of the building into the moonlight the former professor turned and laughed. 'You old fool; I knew you would follow me up here.'

'What do you want here Severus?' the headmaster asked 'when did you escape from St Mungo's?'

Severus never even answered his old friend and boss; he just raised his wand …

Professor Snape ran through the halls of the school setting off every alarm that he could and made as much noise and disruption as possible. Once at the gates of the school he turned and bowed to the other Professors that had followed him and then dissaparated before them.

It was another 15 or 20 minutes before the body of the Headmaster was found at the base of the Astronomy Tower – he was dead and it looked like he had been killed by the Avarda Kedavra curse.

At Malfoy Manor the master of the house apparated into his study, turning towards the mirror he shuddered …

'Oh Severus old friend, you are in real trouble now' he laughed as the face in the mirror changed back from that of Severus Snape into his own.

The News of Dumbledore's death spread quickly in the wizarding world, the front page of newspapers immediately changes announcing the news. Over breakfast the next morning Lucius looked shocked and Nichol tried to hide her distress while Lucius read her the front page news – she had liked the old man, and he had always been sweet to her. Reading on Lucius read out the rest of the story, including the parts that stated that Severus Snape had been seen running from the school and was now being hunted by Aurors.

Later that morning Tom arrived at Malfoy Manor and they spoke about Severus and what he had done. Lucius expressed his concern for his wife and unborn child.

'We need to find him before he comes here!' he announced.

'I think we should start to track him down' Tom declared.

'And then what?' Nichol asked.

'Well that would rather depend on whether you wish this to end permanently…' Lucius pointed out.

Twenty four hours later Nichol stood in the hallway of Malfoy Manor wearing a black cloak. With her stood Lucius and a couple of the people she had met at her wedding and initiation.

'Are you alright?' Lucius enquired.

'I think so …' she sighed 'are you sure there is no other way?'

'If you wish to be rid of Severus and to regain your confidence you do need to do this Nichol. Do you remember what I taught you?'

'Yes, but …' she faltered.

'No buts Nichol, if this is to end, you must do this' he then dealt the dealt clinching blow 'please Nichol, think of our child, they would forever be looking over their shoulder and hiding from Severus…'

Nichol took a deep breath, slipped the hood over her head and placed the mask over her face … 'let's get this over with!'

Severus had been in hiding now for days, he had no idea why some of his old death eater 'friends' - if that's what he should call them – had even helped him. When the death eaters had arrived at St Mungo's he had believed they were there to finally kill him. But instead they had whisked him away and ever since then he had been in hiding in a filthy, half derelict little cottage somewhere on the North Yorkshire Moors. He had enough food and drink to keep him alive and he had not seen his rescuers since they had brought him there. He knew they were still around though, he had seen shadows outside moving and they were watching him. There was no use him trying to leave here anyway; he knew he would be followed if he did. But most of all he knew that he was being hunted; for his old friends had ensured that he had received a copy of the newspaper announcing the death of Dumbledore… he was unsure how, but he was now a wanted man; his exit from St Mungo's had left him with no alibi and who would believe an ex death eater anyway? Dumbledore had been the only one to really trust him and he was now dead and the wizarding world believed Severus to be his murderer, and now he was facing Azkaban and the Dementor's kiss – if he was lucky.

When five figures apparated into the room Severus was hiding in he was not surprised, he had, he reasoned with himself been waiting for this.

Lucius and Nichol stood facing Severus with three other death eaters standing behind them 'I have been expecting you!' Severus muttered.

'Then you know why we are here then Severus?' Lucius asked.

'Of course, I have been waiting for Voldemort to order my death for many years now.'

Nichol glanced from Severus back to Lucius 'Who is Voldemort?' she asked.

Severus laughed 'I believe you know him in the guise of Tom Riddle…'

'I don't understand' Nichol mumbled.

Lucius raised his wand and stepped forward 'shut up Severus' he growled 'you betrayed the dark Lord and you betrayed us, you have no right speaking his name without cowering in fear.'

'He tricked you Nichol, don't let him turn you into darkness, you are better than that' Severus pleaded 'I know you think I am now crazy, but I do care about you.'

Lucius took Nichol's hand and turned to Severus 'don't you speak to my wife in that way Severus!' the way he held her hand ensured that Severus could see the dark mark that Nichol now bore on her arm.

'Bastard!' Severus hissed at Lucius and lunged towards him.

Nichol leapt forward but Lucius stopped her, wrapping his arms around her 'Darling, think of our baby…' he soothed whilst grinning at Severus, knowing that he had dealt a low blow to Severus.

'Is it true?' Severus turned to Nichol.

'Yes, it is' she replied.

This time Severus moved towards Nichol as he spat out at her 'you bitch, that should be my child!'

Nichol automatically raised her wand protectively and Severus laughed, he appeared to be slipping back into lunacy 'you better be prepared to use that, you treacherous slut, or I will hunt you down and kill you and your brat!'

Lucius gasped; even he was shocked to see this decline in Severus who had always been almost as proud as himself. Turning to Nichol he nodded lightly to her. At his side Nichol shook as she pointed her wand at Severus, closing her eyes she spoke the worst curse of all 'Avarda Kedavra!' and then she felt the world moving beneath her feet as she fell into blackness.

The next day Nichol woke in her own bed and upon recalling the events of the day before she ran to the bathroom and promptly threw up. As she came out of the bathroom Lucius was standing waiting for her with a glass of water 'the first time is always the worst' he said 'it gets easier.'

Nichol took the glass and smiled weakly, noticing for the first time that the mark on her arm was now darker than before.

Months later life at Malfoy Manor had slipped into a routine, Nichol had not returned to Hogwarts as she was about to have their baby, but she had informed the school that once she had a child minder she would be returning.

She now knew Tom Riddle as Lord Voldemort although she herself was still permitted to call him Tom, which really annoyed Narcissa. Sometimes she was quite alarmed by the way she had come to terms with the fact she had taken a man's life – but she did justify this in her mind as having been self defence.

When the time came for the baby to arrive it was not like a modern muggle birth, Lucius was no doting father in attendance – he was more like a Victorian father pacing downstairs awaiting the news of his heir.

Once the child was born he then came upstairs to meet his new son for the first time.

As soon as Lucius looked at his son he felt in his heart – almost laughing himself at the thought of himself with a heart – that this child was definitely his son. 'Lucius' Nichol spoke quietly so as not to wake the baby 'do you have a name in mind?'

'Yes' he nodded 'I do… Abraxas Nikolai Malfoy, after both our father's if you find this agreeable?'

Nichol looked at her son and then her husband and whispered 'I think that would be a perfect name.'

Lucius stayed at Nichol's bedside whilst she took a nap, he was sitting in a rocking chair with his son in his arms. Glancing at his sleeping wife – she had done well; she had given him a strong and healthy son. He would always care for Nichol, she was a good wife and unlike his mistake of a first wife she was also now a death eater… He would protect her always, he liked her company and enjoyed having her in his bed – but he did not love her and never would – for Lucius Malfoy was incapable of love.

Looking down at the baby in his arms he ran his finger across the birthmark on the child's forearm – a simple charm would hide that for now, but someday he would wear that mark with pride.

One day the Malfoy name would strike terror into the hearts and minds of both wizards and muggles alike.

Voldemort had made the gravest mistake of his life – and Lucius knew that he now held in his arms the secret to his destruction. Once this child was grown Voldemort would be nothing, he would slip into time as a mere rumour and child's tale. By forcing Lucius' hand and making him marry Nichol had been Voldemort good for the Death Eaters, Nichol could link them into the muggle world and help them hide, she was also a valuable link into Hogwarts, Voldemort had thought her to be a valuable ally to him.

But now everything would change. Nichol had been pregnant when she took the dark mark, that had never been done before, the child was fathered by a Dark Wizard with great powers – 'if I might say so myself' he mused – and then the final sealing factor … Nichol had taken an innocent life whilst carrying this child. Severus had of course been innocent, his only crime had been that of envy towards Lucius, and the love and desire he felt for Nichol – and now he was dead by her hand.

Lucius now held in his arms the most powerful dark wizard the world hand ever seen; Abraxas Nikolai Malfoy was the first wizard ever to be born bearing the dark mark…

The End


End file.
